Les jumeaux du destin
by Lyrashin
Summary: [Fic abandonnée]
1. Default Chapter

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Titre : Les jumeaux du destin ( Tétralogie sur Harry Potter)  
  
Chapitre 1 : La voix  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, tous les jeunes sorciers étaient profondément endormis et se reposaient pour attaquer la première journée de leur cinquième année. Tous ? Non, un jeune homme aux cheveux en broussaille carrément impossibles à coiffer, aux yeux vert émeraude, et au front barré par une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair , bravait difficilement le sommeil. Vous aurez reconnu dans cette description le célèbre Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort à quatre reprises, attrapeur vedette de Poudlard, le meilleur collège de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, protégé du grand Dumbledore, et véritable machine à cauchemars depuis la mort de son confrère Cédric Digory lors de la Quatrième tâche de la coupe au feu, l'an dernier. C'était précisément pour cette dernière raison que le garçon refusait de laisser le monde des rêves l'accueillir : il revoyait chaque soir la scène de la résurrection de son pire ennemi et cela lui était devenu insupportable. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il revivait cet événement atroce dont il avait été l'actant, aussi l'été passé chez les Dursley lui avait parut, pour la première fois, profitable : puisque sa tante Pétunia l'accablait de corvées il n'avait pas eu de temps pour souffler et donc pour rêver. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu parmi ses pairs, tout allait lui revenir en mémoire et l'empêcher de dormir paisiblement. enfin si on pouvait dire que ses songes où il devenait Voldemort étaient « paisibles ».  
  
Il lutta longuement contre le sommeil mais finit par s'assoupir, épuisé par les nombreuses veilles qu'il lui avait fallu pour achever ses devoirs de vacances. Environ dix minutes après être partit pour le monde des rêves, Harry commença à s'agiter dans ses draps.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans le rêve :  
  
Voldemort, dans toute sa puissance, s'approcha du jeune garçon effondré sur le sol du cimetière, tenant dans ses bras le cadavre de son camarade de Poufsouffle, souriant méchamment il pointa sa baguette sur lui et déclara :  
  
_ J'ai enfin réussi à percer ton misérable esprit Potter ! A présent même Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver ! Prépare toi à mourir ! AVADA KEDAVR.  
  
Une voix puissante et assez aiguë l'interrompit brusquement :  
  
_ Non mais il va se taire le débile de service ?! Voldy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Retourne dans ton propre crane ça me fera des vacances !  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens pour apercevoir la personne qui avait parlé mais aucun d'eux ne parvint à la distinguer. Le Lord, en colère, commença à crier :  
  
_ Qui es tu pour oser me défier misérable insecte ! Ne sais tu pas que tu t'adresses au.  
  
_ Au pseudo plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Si, si, je sais ! Et ta présence m'insupporte ! Dehors ! Expulso spiritum inspédiam !  
  
Un tourbillon noir commença à se former derrière le sorcier, aspirant les pierres tombales, les croix et les autres éléments du cimetière. L'héritier de Serpentard se sentit attiré lui aussi par ce sort puissant et inconnu, il tenta de se retenir aux objets qui l'entouraient, d'augmenter son poids.en vain, il fut arraché de l'esprit du Survivant et projeté, à travers le vortex, dans son propre corps malgré ses hurlements de rage.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul dans un monde désormais désert, un cadavre pour seule compagnie. Instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière, tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait plus rien voir parce que voir cela impliquait vivre et parce que vivre signifiait désormais pour lui souffrir. Vivre avec les autres, vivre sans Cédric, sans père, sans mère, sans vraie famille. ce n'était pas vivre ça ! C'était juste survivre, et il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir supporter cela ! Tout le monde de la sorcellerie comptait sur lui pour les débarrasser du plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, on le craignait, on l'admirait, on le respectait , mais personne ne savait qui était réellement Harry Potter et il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, mais il refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le corps sans vie de son ancien adversaire. Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, le calmant peu à peu, lui offrant le réconfort dont il nécessitait, et la voix qui avait chassé son pire ennemi un peu plus tôt lui parla tendrement :  
  
_ Chut ! Chut Harry ! C'est bon, ça va aller! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es plus seul ! Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets ! Calme toi ! Tout va bien ! Regarde, il n'est plus ici ! L'esprit de Cédric est remonté au paradis, ouvre les yeux et tu verras !  
  
Le garçon obéit et constata qu'effectivement le corps du défunt n'était plus là, mais il remarqua avec surprise que de petites particules de lumière dorée l'entouraient, brillant de mille éclats. Il tendit la main pour en saisir une mais dès que la lueur se posa sur sa paume, elle sembla être aspiré par sa peau et disparut en lui. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à paniquer, la voix reprit d'un ton amusé cette fois :  
  
_ Hey ! Harry ! Fais pas ça ! Ca chatouille !  
  
Le jeune homme se sentit un peu stupide de parler dans le vide mais répondit :  
  
_ Euh. désolé !  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?  
  
_ Euh. jouer à quoi ?  
  
_ A ça !  
  
Aussitôt les petites lumières se rassemblèrent pour former un corps aux formes féminines mais sans qu'on puisse distinguer les traits du visage, qui se mit à chatouiller Harry sur les côtes. Le garçon commença à se tortiller pour se dégager tout en riant aux éclats pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il lui sembla que le paysage se modifiait autour de lui, laissant apparaître un champ de fleurs multicolores accolé à une petite cascade dont l'eau pure retombait dans un lagon dans un doux bruissement. La jeune fille lumineuse cessa son manège pour lui permettre de respirer et Harry vit clairement un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main en disant :  
  
_ Alors ? Tu veux jouer avec moi Harry ?  
  
Le jeune sorcier n'hésita pas : il ignorait ce qui le poussait à faire confiance à cette personne, mais, une chose était sûre dans son esprit, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, ni aussi en sécurité depuis des mois et cela lui faisait du bien. Etrangement, il avait l'impression d'être enfin. complet. comme si durant toute son existence il n'avait connu qu'une seule partie de lui même et que l'autre moitié lui avait été cachée. Il se sentait enfin uni, encore un peu étourdit certes, mais cette nouvelle sensation était si agréable ! Il attrapa la main tendue que lui offrait la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et courut avec elle se rouler dans les fleurs en riant.  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux étendus sous un matelas d'iris lorsque l'inconnue lui titilla l'oreille avec une tige de jacinthe. Amusé, il la souleva dans ses bras et la lança dans le lac malgré ses faibles protestations mêlées de rires cristallins. L'être doré sortit de l'onde et s'écria :  
  
_ Harry ! C'est comme ça que tu le prends ! Attends voir ! Aquaria Sempranaria !  
  
Une gerbe d'eau fonça sur Harry qui se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds avant que la jeune fille n'arrête son sortilège. Le garçon réalisa alors que l'apparition lumineuse venait de pratiquer de la magie sans baguette, fait supposé irréalisable par les plus grands magiciens, et qu'elle l'avait fait avec une facilité étonnante, repoussant même Voldemort de son esprit. Comme si elle avait pu deviner ses pensées, la fille dorée déclara :  
  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est la première fois que tu vois cette sorte de magie ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'apprennent dans ton école ? Quoique avec ce bon à rien de Dumbledore aux commandes.  
  
_ Dumbledore ? Un bon à rien ?!  
  
_ Bien sûr Harry ! Cet homme est incapable de tenir tête à tout sorcier digne de ce nom ! Et pour moi, Voldemort en fait partie, malheureusement ! Après tout, s'il a mal tourné c'est à cause de cet imbécile d'Albus qui cherchait à contrôler sa vie pour ses pouvoirs ! Il n'est même pas capable de se battre en duel loyalement !Mes propres capacités magiques sont bien supérieures aux siennes ! Et les tiennes aussi Harry, bien que tu ne t'en sois pas encore aperçu !  
  
_ Vous. Tu. tu mens !  
  
_Absolument pas ! J'exagère peut-être un peu pour Voldemort : il était de fond mauvais et il aurait fini par mal tourner de toute façon ! Mais tout le reste est la plus pure vérité ! Comment crois-tu que quelqu'un comme lui ait pu réussir à vaincre Grindelwald, l'un des meilleurs mages noirs en duel ?  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre : depuis ses débuts à Poudlard on lui avait toujours répété que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve tangible. L'unique fois où il l'avait vu lancer un sort c'était un stupéfix sur le mangemort qui avait essayé de le tuer l'année précédente et, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que son propre stupéfix était plus puissant que celui que le directeur avait produit.  
  
_ Ce monstre avait pris en otage la femme de Grindelwald ! Et c'est en essayant de la sauver que ce sorcier est mort ! Pas en combattant furieusement à coup de sortilèges impardonnables comme on le croit ! Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas que ce type se sert de toi !  
  
Elle lui faisait perdre tous ses repères, mais au fond de lui, Harry savait. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait que la vérité et non pas des mensonges à demi voilés de rêves comme tout le monde. Mais c'était si dur d'admettre que tout ce qu'il avait cru n'était que des foutaises ! Il lui fallait des preuves.  
  
_ Et comment je suis sensé croire quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et dont j'ignore le nom ? Est ce que je peux me baser sur les dires d'une fille que je n'ai jamais vu sans le moindre petit argument pour me prouver que ce qu'elle dit est juste ?  
  
La jeune femme lumineuse partit d'un petit rire amusé avant de répondre d'un ton taquin :  
  
_ Harry, pour mes arguments, je n'ai pas besoin d'en fournir puisque tu sais que tout ce que je viens de te raconter est la stricte vérité ! Mais puisque tu tiens tant à avoir des traces de ma sincérité, je te suggère de te rendre dans la chambre du fond du dortoir des Serpentards et de lancer le sortilège Révélarium Malicta. Avant toute choses sache qu'il s'agit de magie noire et qu'elle te permettra de découvrir pourquoi Voldemort craint tellement Dumbledore, il faut cependant remarquer qu'un viol entache plus souvent le c?ur que la puissance des malédictions pour certains sorciers et que Dumbledore est passé maître dans cet art !  
  
_ Vous voulez dire qu'il. qu'il l'a.violé ?  
  
_ Oui Harry, et il faut que tu sois très prudent ! Si jamais il sent que tu échappe à son emprise, il n'hésitera pas à te faire subir la même chose !  
  
_ Je. je te crois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi avec un dingue qui essaye de me tuer et un autre qui veut diriger ma vie ? Personne ne voudra écouter mon histoire si jamais j'en parle à quelqu'un !  
  
La jeune fille passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon qui s'était assis par terre et le serra contre elle en chuchotant :  
  
_ Tu n'es pas seul Harry ! Je t'aiderai le plus possible, tu peux compter sur moi ! Tu dois avant out devenir fort et puissant si tu veux pouvoir leur tenir tête ! Et pour cela, je pense être capable de t'enseigner des trucs assez intéressants !  
  
Harry essuya ses yeux emplis de larmes et demanda à sa lumineuse consolatrice qui se levait :  
  
_ Pourquoi est ce que tu veux m'aider ?  
  
Elle eut un petit sourire énigmatique et répondit :  
  
_ Parce que nous nous connaissions déjà avant ce rêve Harry ! Mais moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Cherche qui je suis vraiment, ça sera ton premier objectif ! Je vais quand même te donner un indice : mon nom est Lyra. Mais je te conseille de ne pas parler de moi au veux fou ! Il voudrait t'enfermer tellement il a peur de moi ! Remarque. il a pas vraiment tord sur ce point !  
  
Lyra, Lyra. Ce nom lui ne disait rien, mais il lui était reconnaissant de lui accorder sa confiance et son amitié, ainsi qu'un nouveau but dans sa petite vie. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et le prévint :  
  
_ On se retrouvera demain soir dans ton sommeil ! En attendant, il faut que je te laisse : l'un de tes amis cherche à te réveiller ! A bientôt Harry !  
  
Sous le regard émerveillé du Survivant, elle commença à se disperser en une myriade de lueurs dorées qui se disséminèrent aux quatre coins de son esprit, portées par un vent mystérieux de provenance magique sans aucun doute.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
_ Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi, bon sang !  
  
Le dit nommé ouvrit les yeux avec rapidité et s'éloigna dans le même mouvement de celui qui le secouait comme un prunier depuis. déjà une bonne minute d'après la douleur de ses cervicales ! Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une frimousse constellée de taches de rousseurs et encadrée de mèches rousses. Un seul nom pouvait définir cette personne : Ronald Weslay, gaffeur invétéré du petit groupe d'amis qu'ils constituaient avec Hermione Granger, alias Miss- je- sais- tout, rapporteuse et maniaque des bouquins. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire :  
  
1_ Ces deux-là étaient faits pour finir ensemble.  
  
2_ Il ne leur parlerait pas de son étrange rencontre nocturne s'il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de son aventure arrive aux oreilles de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
  
_ Bonjour Ron ! La forme ?  
  
_ Moi oui, mais toi. tu sais que ça fait deux minutes que j'essaye de te parler et que tu continues à fixer le vide ?  
  
Harry fit de son mieux pour prendre un air penaud et répondit dans un grand bâillement :  
  
_ Désolé ! J'étais encore à moitié pris dans mon rêve ! Pour une fois que je ne cauchemardais pas.  
  
_ Oh ! D'accord mais dépêche-toi, on a Botanique dans moins d'une demi heure ! Au fait ! Tu savais qu'Hermione était allée en Bulgarie cet été ?  
  
Et ça recommençait ! A peine levé les histoires des tourtereaux lui donnaient déjà la migraine ! Vivement ce soir, pensa Harry en s'habillant hâtivement sous le babillage du rouquin intarissable d'injure sur un certain Victor Krum.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Alors review please pour m'encourager ! 


	2. A la recherched'une identité

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
Les jumeaux du destin  
Chapitre 2 : A la recherche d'une identité  
  
Dans un couloir du château, trois adolescents couraient de toutes leurs forces vers la classe de potions, certains de devoir partir en retenue pour leur retard : le professeur Rogue pardonnait rarement à des Gryffondors d'arriver après le début des cours. Essoufflés, il parvinrent enfin devant la porte, tapèrent poliment et entrèrent en entendant une voix grinçante :  
  
_ Oh, mais voilà enfin Monsieur Potter et ses deux fidèles compagnons, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weslay ! Puis-je connaître la raison de votre retard cette fois encore ?  
  
Le Survivant hocha la tête et, dans un sourire qu'il savait faire enrager son enseignant, (perdu pour perdu autant le faire enrager un maximum) il répondit :  
  
_ Bien sûr professeur ! En fait, voyez-vous, nous étions dans la tour nord et nous nous apprêtions à nous rendre ici, lorsque ma cicatrice a commencé à me brûler ! Je me suis effondré sur le sol, et Ron et Hermione ont dû me porter pour arriver à l'heure, mais la douleur n'a disparue qu'après la sonnerie et nous nous trouvions encore trop loin de votre cachot pour y parvenir dans les délais !  
  
La plupart des Gryffondors se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, tout en étant consternés par l'attitude d'Harry qui n'avait pourtant pas comme habitude de provoquer leur instructeur si irascible à son égard. Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon :  
  
_ Vous moqueriez vous de moi Potter ? Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais avaler cette stupide histoire de cicatrice à peine crédible ?  
  
Le jeune garçon rétorqua avec une voix angélique désarmante et un regard plein d'ironie :  
  
_ Absolument professeur !  
  
Le silence le plus complet se répandit dans la salle : il n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire d'élève de répartie plus étonnante et plus cinglante que celle qu'Harry venait de prononcer contre le maître des potions de Poudlard. Le dit-maître changeait progressivement de couleur passant d'une pâle blancheur à une teinte carmine bien plus soutenue qu'à la normale; son visage affichait une expression de telle fureur que certains étudiants se cachèrent sous leurs tables, appréhendant l'orage et voulant s'abriter de l'averse de postillons qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur eux.  
  
_ POTTER ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UN SALE GAMIN ARROGANT COMME L'ETAIT VOTRE PERE ! VOUS MERITERIEZ D'ETRE RENVOYE POUR UN TEL COMPORTEMENT ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ME TENIR TETE MISERABLE ! VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE DEMAIN SOIR ! ET NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR VOTRE BAGUETTE POUR VOUS AIDER !!! A PRESENT ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR IMMEDIATEMENT AVEC VOS DEUX AMIS !!!!  
  
Harry retourna à sa place habituelle en souriant, sous les huées des Serpentards, et suivit le reste du cours en préparant mécaniquement la potion demandée : il n'avait écopé que d'une retenue, épargnant ses camarades, et Rogue avait été tellement en colère qu'il en avait oublié d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ! Son unique soucis était la punition que le cher et tendre ennemi juré de son parrain allait lui donner : sans doute une nouvelle tâche ingrate comme récurer des chaudrons ou nettoyer une pièce remplie de toiles d'araignée. Mais il pourrait toujours demander à Lyra de l'aider. Il ignorait si la magie sans baguette pouvait s'apprendre en une nuit mais cela paraissait plausible. Il avait maintenant une entière confiance en elle : la raison de son retard provenait de la vérification des dires de la jeune fille dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, Ron et Hermione n'avaient fait que l'escorter jusque là, et il avait effectivement assisté à un événement qui resterait à jamais marqué en lui. Voir le jeune Tom Jedusor se débattre en pleurant tandis Dumbledore lui arrachait ses vêtements avait été une horreur absolue, et encore plus lorsque le vieux sadique avait attaché le garçon pour pouvoir agir plus à son aise. Harry l'aurait tué si ça n'avait pas été un souvenir ! Voldemort lui aurait presque fait pitié s'il n'avait pas tué ses parents ! Et dire que le sorcier le plus puissant, soit disant, de la terre était ce misérable pervers ! Quand il y réfléchissait.il aurait pu lui arriver la même chose qu'à ce pauvre Tom. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder son directeur de la même façon, le simple fait de penser à cet homme provoquait déjà en lui des frissons de dégoût : il lui répugnait !  
  
A l'heure du dîner, il fut assailli par ses pairs qui ne cessaient de le féliciter pour avoir réussi à tenir tête au directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Il remercia gentiment ses admirateurs et mangea silencieusement tout en observant la maison ennemie, celle où le choixpeau avait manqué de l'envoyer. Chez eux aussi un élément changeait : Draco Malefoy. Le blondinet aux yeux bleu-gris n'avait pas encore tenté de le ridiculiser et il ne s'était moqué d'aucun Gryffondor pour l'instant. Etrange songea Harry en remarquant également que le petit prince de la maison des serpents avait également était relégué à l'extrémité de la table et qu'il n'était pas accompagné de ses deux gorilles favoris. Ca n'était pas normal, et Draco semblait être triste. Y aurait-il des frictions chez leurs ennemis héréditaires ? Harry se jura de vérifier si ses suppositions étaient justes.  
  
Le soir venu, Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans la salle commune, prétextant qu'il valait mieux être en forme le lendemain pour sa retenue, il grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir et s'allongea sur le lit. Mais des bribes de son rêve de la nuit précédente lui traversèrent l'esprit : « Nous nous connaissions déjà avant.seulement moi je ne t'ai pas oublié ! ». Où diable avait-il pu rencontrer une fille comme Lyra ? Sûrement pas chez les Dursley ! Au chemin de traverse peut-être ? Non, il se souviendrait de l'y avoir croisée et elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois à la dérobée. D'autre part, il sentait qu'il était lié à cette fille d'une façon inexplicable, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà côtoyée mais quand ? La seule période de son existence où cela aurait été possible, c'était durant la seule année où il avait vécu en compagnie de ses parents. Ses parents ?! S'il l'avait connue à cette époque, la seule personne qui pouvait l'attester était son cher parrain : Sirius Back- je- voudrais- bien- te- prendre- avec- moi- mais- le- ministère- me- recherche. Autant lui écrire une lettre immédiatement puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil !  
  
Harry se leva et attrapa la première feuille de parchemin qui lui passait sous la main, au hasard un rouleau qu'Hermione avait oublié ici, ainsi que sa magnifique plume d'aigle royal, le cadeau du professeur Rémus Lupin pour son anniversaire. Il déboucha une bouteille d'encre et en versa un peu sur l'extrémité de son étrange stylo, puis il commença à écrire avec de belles lettres rondes liées :  
  
Cher Sirius,  
  
J'espère que tu te portes bien ainsi que Buck, j'ai repris l'école comme tu dois le savoir où que tu sois (pas trop loin à mon avis, sachant combien tu peux être mère-poule avec moi.). Je vais assez mieux que pendant ces vacances où, comme je te l'avais raconté, je faisais cauchemars sur cauchemars et où je culpabilisais trop à ton goût pour la mort de Cédric. En effet, j'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange hier soir et depuis je me sens nettement plus à l'aise. Rogue est toujours aussi désagréable par contre : il m'a déjà donné une retenue pour demain soir ! Tu te rends compte !!! Mais un nouveau point noir s'est rajouté à ma vie : je n'accorde plus la moindre confiance à Dumbledore et je te suggère d'en faire autant, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi s'il te plait j'ai vu assez de monstruosités dans cette journée pour devoir les revivre en te les relatant. Sinon j'ai entendu Macgonagall discuter avec notre cher directeur de mon auguste personne ( Sirius ! Je suis atteint du syndrome des Maraudeurs !) et d'une certaine Lyra. J'ai l'impression de connaître ce nom, est ce que tu saurais qui est cette fille ?  
  
Ton filleul Harry.  
  
Voilà, c'était fini, il relu la lettre encore une fois pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe et la plia soigneusement dans une enveloppe qu'il remettrait à Hedwige dès le lendemain matin. Harry se rallongea doucement sur son lit en espérant que personne ne mettrait en doute son petit mensonge sur Macgonagall et Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas dire toute la vérité à son parrain d'un seul coup ! Il fut soudain prit d'une envie de revoir le visage de sa famille et sortit son album de photo magique. Il observa pendant un moment son père et sa mère lui faire de grands sourires lors de différentes étapes de leur vie : leur mariage, une journée à la piscine, un anniversaire, sa naissance, bizarrement on ne le voyait pas sur cette image : juste un petit lit, trop grand pour un bébé, qui était recouvert d'une peinture opaque. Sans s'en apercevoir, son esprit dériva et il finit par s'endormir sans remarquer que sa photographie préférée, celle où sa mère le tenait dans ses bras et où son père les regardait en riant, tombait sous son lit. Il ne vit pas non plus James Potter quitter soudain le champ de l'image pour revenir avec un autre bébé dans les bras, une adorable petite réplique d'Harry sauf qu'elle était vêtue de rose au lieu de bleu mais leur lien de parenté était très clair : les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes traits du visage, la seule différence venait du fait que la fillette avait les même cheveux flamboyant que sa mère, que Lili.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Harry se retrouva dans une vaste prairie non loin d'une montagne enneigée et de jeunes chevreuils paissaient avait tranquillité autour de lui. Il observa une minute le paysage enchanteur avant de se retourner pour découvrir la fille de mille lumières. Elle souriait paisiblement et lui demanda :  
  
_ Alors Harry, prêt pour l'entraînement ?  
  
Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et répondit d'une voix enjouée :  
  
_ Oui ! Est si ça ne te dérange pas on commencera par la magie sans baguette : je suis en retenue demain soir et je n'aurait pas le droit de m'en servir !  
  
_ Laisse moi deviner : Rogue ?  
  
_ Oui ! Et il va sans doute me demander de nettoyer un truc dégoûtant ! Tu crois que c'est possible de maîtriser quelques sortilège de cette sorte de magie d'ici demain ?  
  
Lyra sembla réfléchir et finit par dire :  
  
_ Bien sûr ! Enfin juste pour ton cas parce que pour d'autres je ne peux rien assurer !  
  
_Pourquoi ça ?  
  
La jeune fille soupira et expliqua patiemment :  
  
_ Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais extrêmement puissant ! Et je sais également que tu as un potentiel à peu près semblable au mien ! Simplement tu n'as jamais appris à t'en servir convenablement ! Moi, je peux te l'enseigner, mais je tiens à te prévenir de deux points très importants !  
  
Stupéfait par de telles révélations, Harry, intrigué et intéressé, l'interrogea :  
  
_ Lesquels ?  
  
_ En premier lieu, saches que mon offre n'est pas gratuite, il y aura un prix à payer, ou plus précisément un échange à faire. Ensuite, je ne pourrais t'apprendre que de la magie noire.  
  
Inquiet, le garçon recula : la magie noire l'avait toujours quelque peu effrayé et cette fille lui demandait un prix pour l'apprendre !  
  
_ Harry ! Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est pas si abominable que ce que tu crois ! Et ce que je te demande n'est pas exorbitant ! Je veux juste qu'en échange de mon aide tu m'apprennes la magie blanche !  
  
_ PARDON ?! Mais tout le monde connaît la magie blanche !  
  
Lyra s'assit sur le sol et répondit :  
  
_ Pas moi Harry ! J'ai été projetée dans un endroit appelé les Limbes alors que je n'avais qu'un an ! Seulement les Limbes , c'est le passage entre le monde des enfers et le monde des vivants mais seuls les mages noirs décédés y parviennent ! J'ai été élevée par des démons, des assassins, des monstres, mais malgré ce que les gens vivants pensent d'eux, ils ont été plus doux et gentils avec moi que ne l'ont jamais été les Dursley avec toi ! Je crois que j'étais, et que je suis toujours vu que je suis encore coincée dans cet endroit, le rayon de soleil de ces hommes. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils appartiennent au côté sombre de la magie ! Je ne connais que ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu de baguette et je n'ai jamais vu de sorcier pratiquant la magie blanche avant toi ! Où voulais-tu que j'apprenne ça dans le monde où j'ai grandi !  
  
Harry resta bloqué une ou deux secondes avant de terminer d'analyser toutes ces nouvelles données, elle était sincère, il en était certain ! Et le fait qu'elle ait disparu dans les Limbes à l'âge d'un an ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée de l'avoir connue lorsque ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Et puis, même si Lyra maîtrisait parfaitement la magie noire, elle ne ressemblait pas à un monstre comme le disaient les rumeurs sur les sorciers sombres. Peut-être que tous ceux qui apprenaient cette magie n'étaient pas forcément mauvais.Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
_Marché conclu !  
  
Lyra eut une sourire éclatant qui réjouit le c?ur d'Harry, puis elle saisit sa main pour se relever et annonça :  
  
_ Bon, allons y ! Première séance : la magie sans baguette ! Pose la tienne ici et.  
  
A suivre  
  
Est ce que ça vous a plu ? Review please ! 


	3. Révélation

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message ! Vous avez bien sûr tous deviné qui était Lyra et vous m'avez tous dit que je me suis pas foulée pour chercher son nom, mais vous savez quoi ?  
  
JE SUIS UNE FANFICTEUSE ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX AVEC MES PERSOS ET CEUX DES AUTRES !!!!! Non, mais !  
  
Et pour Luna : Oui , je déteste vraiment Dumbledore ! Tu vas t'en rendre compte rapidement !  
Les jumeaux du destin  
  
Chapitre 3 : Révélation  
  
_ Allez Harry, recommence encore une fois ! Je veux une vérification complète de ce que tu as appris cette nuit !  
  
Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, se concentrant une dernière fois avant de tendre sa main devant lui et de lancer :  
  
_ INCROMEGA NUCTAL !  
  
Aussitôt le donjon sale et noir où Lyra l'avait emmené pour commencer son entraînement fut balayé par une gigantesque vague de magie verte, et toute trace de poussière ou de fêlure dans les murs et le plancher disparurent. La pièce semblait d'ailleurs devenue bien plus lumineuse et accueillante qu'avant qu'il ne jette le sortilège.  
  
Harry était épuisé, mais heureux : il avait réussi ! En une seule nuit, il était parvenu à maîtriser certains paramètres de la magie sans baguette ! La jeune fille aux yeux dorés s'approcha de lui pour le féliciter quand elle remarqua son état de fatigue. Sachant que le sorcier avait cours juste après son réveil et qu'il avait presque asséché sa réserve de forces magiques, elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour le remettre en forme :  
  
_ TRANSFERTIANA !  
  
Une boule de lumière noire sortit de sa poitrine pour aller se loger dans celle du garçon qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'éviter. Il leva un regard interrogatif sur son amie qui répondit à sa question muette :  
  
_ C'est un sortilège de transfert : je t'ai transmis une partie de mes pouvoirs pour que tu puisses tenir le coup aujourd'hui, mais tu devras faire attention ! N'oublie pas que je ne sais pratiquer que de la magie noire, et c'est ce que je t'ai passé. A partir de demain soir je vais t'apprendre une formule pour que tu sois capable de recharger tes batteries tout seul !  
  
Harry sourit et la remercia. C'était étrange la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accordé sa confiance à la jeune fille ! Et pourtant elle était une mage noire ! Mais pour lui, à présent, la notion de Bien ou de Mal commençait sérieusement à s'effondrer : le sorcier sensé représenter le Bien absolu n'était qu'un charlatan et une apparition venue des Limbes le sauvait de Voldemort alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que la magie obscure ! Paradoxe intéressant n'est ce pas ?  
  
_ Harry ? Harry ! Tu m'écoutes oui !?!  
  
_ Oh pardon Lyra ! Recommence s'il te plait ! J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. . .  
  
_ Ouais, ben ça j'ai vu ! Je te disais donc que si tu as le temps de passer à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ça serait une bonne idée ! Pour l'amener ici et l'étudier ensemble bien sûr ! J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir les attraits de la magie blanche !  
  
Le garçon demanda, légèrement ironique :  
  
_ Et comment je fais pour l'amener ici ?!  
  
Lyra répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde :  
  
_ Tu lances le sortilège de copie psychique, après c'est comme si le livre se trouvais dans ton esprit : tu n'auras qu'à y penser pour le faire apparaître dans ta tête, donc ici ! Oh, j'oubliais de te préciser que ça marche aussi quand tu es éveillé ! Pour tourner les pages du bouquin si tu t'ennuies trop en cours, tu n'as qu'à penser le faire et c'est tout !  
  
_ Merci Lyra ! Tu sais, ça me fais vraiment beaucoup de bien de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'a priori sur moi ! Tout le monde me prend pour le «sauveur du monde futur destructeur de Voldemort » ! S'il n'avait pas tué mes parents, je crois que je l'approuverai assez !  
  
La fille dorée lui sourit et déclara qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se réveiller. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il regarda son réveil/montre, offert par Sirius pour son anniversaire et remarqua qu'il lui restait une heure d'ici le début des cours. Il avait largement le temps de se doucher, de déjeuner , et de passer à la bibliothèque ! Il étouffa un rire à la pensée de la tête de Hermione si elle apprenait qu'il s'était rendu dans son lieu de prédilection avant elle.  
  
Effectivement Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, fut assez surprise de voir venir vers elle Harry Potter, le Survivant, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups, mais elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda poliment si elle connaissait un livre de « sortilèges sur les enchantements bénéfiques de tous les temps ». Cependant elle dût faire son travail malgré ses soupçons et lui tendit un ouvrage qui traitait de ce sujet, le jeune homme la remercia et expliqua à la vieille femme qu'il jugeait qu'il lui fallait se documenter sur la Magie en général pour pouvoir faire face à Voldemort, aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ses visites plus fréquentes cette année.  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille dans un coin sombre de la librairie pour prononcer le sortilège de copie sur le livre et, au moment où il allait trouver une table pour le feuilleter pour passer le temps, il entendit un léger bruit dans le renfoncement d'une étagère. Harry s'avança vers cet endroit et découvrit. . . Draco Malefoy, endormi sur une table, la tête posée sur un énorme volume que le Survivant identifia comme « Forces maléfiques infernales, comment s'en protéger ». Etrange que le Serpentard lise ce livre. . . En le regardant de plus près, le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair aperçut une ecchymose sur la joue de son pire ennemi. Que faisait un Malefoy, seul, assoupi dans la bibliothèque où il avait dû visiblement passer la nuit, battu et l'air si. . .vulnérable ?  
  
Harry se promit de révéler le secret du garçon blond, mais pour le moment, il valait mieux le réveiller s'il voulait pouvoir se changer et manger un peu avant le début des cours. Aussi secoua-t-il le jeune sorcier endormi qui sursauta à son contact et recula en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant à déterminer l'endroit où il était. En le voyant si désemparé, Harry se plaça juste devant Draco et dit d'une voix calme mais douce :  
  
_Hey, Draco ! Tout va bien ! Tu t'es endormi dans la bibliothèque !  
  
Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits mais, au lieu de lancer une vanne au Gryffondor comme à l'accoutumée, il le remercia rapidement d'une petite voix avant de sortir de la pièce en courant. Harry, intrigué, se rendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner tout en se posant des questions sur l'étrange comportement du Serpentard. Quand il arriva, les plats venaient juste d'être remplis et la majorité des élèves n'était pas présente. Tant mieux ! Puisque Miss Pot de Colle et Monsieur Je Suis Un Débile n'étaient pas là, il allait enfin pouvoir manger en paix !  
  
Enfin, PAIX est un bien grand mot lorsque votre chouette vous dépose une lettre à moitié dans votre jus de citrouille provoquant ainsi la panique dans une pyramide de croissants disposés de telle façon qu'un souffle les aurait fait chuter. Et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Harry n'avait pas rapidement murmuré le sortilège de Maintientout appris la veille ! Décidément ces cours de magie sans baguette allaient lui simplifier la vie ! Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit pour en commencer la lecture :  
Cher Harry  
  
Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu te portes mieux et que tes cauchemars ont cessé, par contre je ne comprends pas ton attitude vis à vis de Dumbledore : il a toujours été notre allié et un sorcier bienfaisant puissant. Mais puisque tu le juges indigne de ta confiance, j'imagine que tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons. Tu dis que Rogue t'a déjà donné une retenue ? Vieux débris aux cheveux gras !!! Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis son adolescence !  
  
Quand à cette jeune fille appelée Lyra, il faut que tu saches Harry qu'elle est morte il y a quatorze ans, le même jour que tes parents. Je sais que ça va te faire un choc mais cette fille était ta s?ur jumelle. On n' a jamais pu retrouver son corps, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais Dumbledore pensait que. . .  
  
Harry stoppa sa lecture ici. Il avait une s?ur ! Une s?ur que chacun avait cru morte mais qui était toujours en vie dans les Limbes ! Pourquoi Lyra ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? La réponse était évidente : il ne l'aurait pas crue et se serait détourné d'elle. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il lui avait accordé sa confiance si vite ou pourquoi ils semblaient toujours être sur la même longueur d'onde ! Sa s?ur avait été séparée de lui et projetée, selon ses propres dires dans ce monde entre les Enfers et le notre ! Et on le lui avait caché ! NON ! Et Dumbledore le lui avait caché ! Il savait que Lyra était en vie et il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne !  
  
A cet instant, Harry aurait été capable de tuer le directeur s'il s'était présenté devant lui ! La haine obscurcissait son esprit mais il lui resta assez de bon sens pour aller attendre le début de ses cours devant la salle plutôt que de faire un carnage ! En sortant, il fut bousculé par le professeur Rogue qui s'exclama :  
  
_ Potter ! Faîtes attention où vous allez ! Toujours aussi maladroit qu'en cours de potions et. . .  
  
Il ne put ajouter quoique ce soit en voyant le regard noir que lui lançant le Survivant, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, ce furent les éclairs de lumière dorée qui zébraient ses pupilles vertes. Si Harry l'avait voulu, nul doute qu'il l'aurait envoyé violemment contre un mur, lui explosant la boite crânienne au passage. Il laissa passer le jeune sorcier furibond en le suivant des yeux comme un phénomène.  
  
******  
  
_ Potter ! Concentrez vous un peu ou j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor !  
  
Harry fixa le professeur Macgonagall d'un air furieux : il n'avait toujours pas décoléré de la nouvelle que lui avait apporté Hedwige. La sorcière au chignon si strict lui demanda, puisqu'il rêvait de créer une tornade comme elle venait juste de l'expliquer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas écouté mais du fond de son esprit, la réponse lui vint : sa s?ur, en même temps qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs lui avait également transmis leur mode d'utilisation. Souriant sadiquement, il se leva, tendit sa baguette et lança :  
  
_ CYCLUS INFERNIA !  
  
Aussitôt une gigantesque tornade apparut au milieu de la classe et commença à attirer les différents objets posés sur les tables, puis les tables elles- même, et quelques élèves allaient être aspirés quand la directrice des Gryffondors ordonna à Harry de s'arrêter. Le phénomène surnaturel cessa immédiatement et le professeur Macgonagall fixa le jeune sorcier longuement : son sort était trop puissant pour un élève de son âge et elle n'avait pas bien entendu mais elle n'était pas certaine que la formule utilisée soit la même que celle apprise précédemment. Elle accorda néanmoins dix points à Gryffondor pour cette superbe démonstration.  
  
******  
  
Chaque cours de la journée avait été empli de rebondissements grâce à Harry, à l'exception de celui du professeur Binns où le garçon avait feuilleté le livre mentalement tout en méditant sur la conduite à tenir en face de Lyra ce soir là. Il avait fini par décider de lui avouer qu'il savait qui elle était mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait quelque peu nerveux. Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient quasiment pas entendu parler mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, bien trop occupés à dissimuler leur attirance respective à l'autre sous des disputes plutôt que de s'apercevoir de l'anormal comportement de leur ami.  
  
La punition du professeur Rogue avait été effectué en un temps chrono mais Harry avait pourtant pris le temps de finir son livre après avoir lancé la formule pour récurer les cent chaudrons qui trônaient dans la pièce. Cependant l'enseignant de potions, lui ayant lui même confisqué sa baguette, ne pouvait pas le soupçonner d'user d'une quelconque autre forme de magie et il avait été fort surpris lorsqu'il avait trouvé le garçon, rêveur, allongé sur une table, la totalité de sa punition achevée !  
  
A présent, pour Harry, venait le moment crucial : il allait retrouver sa s?ur en temps que telle et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet . . . Tout à ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir sans même s'en apercevoir. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Il se trouvait dans une forêt, dans une clairière ensoleillée plus précisément, mais il ne voyait aucun animal à l'horizon. Il assista de nouveau à l'étrange fusion des petites lueurs qui formaient le corps de Lyra, son professeur de magie noire et sans baguette, sa confidente, son amie, mais aussi sa seule famille : sa jumelle.  
  
_ Bonjour grande s?ur !  
  
A suivre   
  
Ca vous a plu ? Bon je préviens qu'on est encore dans ce que je considère encore dans e que je considère comme la partie chiante de la fic, mais ça serait sympa tout de même de m'envoyer une review ! *chibi eyes* Please ! 


	4. Explication en règles

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciale. . . Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. . . Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !  
  
Faia Ryuu : Aurais-je perçu une légère touche d'ironie dans ton message ? Oui, je sais que donner une partie de son pseudo à son perso est assez commun, mais si tu lis ma biographie, tu remarqueras que j'ai précisé avoir tendance à faire ça ! Je te propose de ne plus reparler de ce sujet, Ok ?  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 4 : Explications en règles  
  
_ Bonjour grande s?ur !  
  
Harry attendait avec impatience de voir la réaction de sa jumelle mais, il devait bien l'avouer, il ressentait également de l'appréhension : et si Lyra le rejetait ? Et si elle finissait par le renier ? Et si. . .  
  
_ Heureuse de te voir petit frère !  
  
Le Survivant osa jeter un coup d'?il en direction de la jeune fille et le sourire resplendissant qu'elle lui adressa le récompensa pleinement de son angoisse. Il remarqua également pour la première fois combien les marques d'affections de l'être doré comptaient pour lui : c'était devenu un plaisir de la voir sourire et savoir qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille le remplissait de joie.  
  
_ Je constate que tu as réussi ta première mission avec succès ! Bravo !  
  
Harry rougit légèrement : il était toujours aussi gêné par les compliments bien que celui ci lui aille droit au c?ur. Il remercia poliment sa s?ur, mais il était assez intrigué par la véritable histoire de sa disparition. Comme si elle comprenait ses pensées, la jeune fille s'assit dans l'herbe en lui faisant signe de l'imiter, puis commença son récit :  
  
_ Je m'appelle Lyra Stellia Potter Shin, je suis née le même jour que toi avec quelques minutes d'avance. J'ai grandi dans notre famille jusqu'au soir où Voldemort a débarqué. Maman devait nous conduire à l'abri pendant que Papa était sensé retenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. . . Comme tu le sais déjà, en se sacrifiant, Lili nous a doté d'une protection magique ancestrale, mais normalement cela n'aurait pas suffit pour nous protéger de l'Avada Kedavra. Nous n'étions âgés que d'un an Harry, pourtant je t'assure que c'est la fusion de nos pouvoirs additionnée à cette protection qui a détruit Jedusor. Mais cette puissance magique que nous avions créée, nous ne pouvions pas la contrôler ! Après tout c'est normal, nous n'étions que des bébés ! Mais cette force a ouvert un passage entre les différents mondes, et malheureusement, j'ai été aspirée par cette brèche juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. . .ou plutôt devrai-je dire heureusement ! J'ai été recueillie par des mages noirs qui se sont chargés de mon éducation jusqu'à mes six ans, jusqu'à Thanatos. . .mais j'ai continué à revenir les voir souvent. Tu comprends, c'est un peu comme ma famille, oui, une famille d'adoption un peu étrange !  
  
_ Qui est Thanatos ?  
  
Lyra eut un petit sourire espiègle au souvenir d'un scène visiblement amusante de son passé. Harry se rendit compte que, finalement, sa vie dans le monde des Limbes ne devait pas être si pénible !  
  
_ Thanatos est le Dieu qui gouverne les Enfers, il a plus de 5000 ans, bien que ce soit très jeune pour un dieu. La première fois qu'il est venu dans les Limbes, j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre sa haute position et lui, il n'avait jamais vu d'être humain vivant. Je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès, mais lui, il s'attendait à me voir m'agenouiller pour lui présenter des excuses ! Je lui ai tout simplement tiré la langue ! Il a voulu savoir quelle sorte de personne j'étais pour agir de la sorte et je me souviens encore de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il a découvert que je n'avais que six ans et que j'étais une petite fille vivante ! Il s'est intéressé à moi et m'a emmené en Enfer pour parfaire mon éducation magique et morale. Il m'a enseigné toute la Magie qu'il connaissait, bien évidemment elle était noire, mais je m'en moquais ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés pour me guider. Et puis j'ai fini par grandir. . .et ses attentions à mon égard ont pris une autre dimension. . .  
  
Le Survivant se demanda si le sous entendu dans la phrase de sa s?ur était bel et bien ce qu'il avait cru comprendre mais il n'osait pas la questionner à ce sujet. Elle répondit d'ailleurs sans qu'il ait besoin de l'interroger :  
  
_ Je ne vénérai personne autant que Thanatos, pour moi c'était un modèle, tout simplement ! Alors quand il m'a demandé si je voulais siéger à ses côtés sur le trône des Enfers, j'ai sauté de joie ! La cérémonie a eu lieu il y a maintenant un an et j'ai appris de nombreux secrets dans la gestion ou l'organisation et la politique ! Puis, Thanatos m'a parlé de ta vie à la surface. . .je savais que j'avais un frère mais j'ignorais tout de ce qui t'était arrivé. Grâce à un sortilège assez dangereux, j'ai découvert chacun des instants de ton existence sans pour autant pénétrer tes pensées. Et j'ai fini par mettre au point ce rituel qui nous permet de converser entre esprits ! Mais il ne fonctionne que par l'intermédiaire de notre lien sanguin.  
  
Harry s'enquit :  
  
_ Pourquoi a tu ajouté Shin à ton nom tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi disais tu dans ce cas que Dumbledore était responsable de ton enfermement dans ce monde ?  
  
Autant la jeune fille sourit à la première question, autant son regard sembla briller de colère à la seconde. Elle expliqua :  
  
_ Shin est le titre donné à la compagne du régent des Enfers, il signifie même « Mort » en Japonais. Il est tout naturel que je le délivre lors de ma présentation ! Quand à l'autre connard. . .je le hais parce qu'il savait. Il savait ce qui allait se produire ce soir là ! Il savait que nous allions être séparés et que nos parents seraient tués ! Et il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Il savait que Peter était un traître mais il n'a rien dit ! Il a laissé nos parents mourir et Sirius être accusé ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une prophétie stupide comme quoi les jumeaux Potter seraient invincibles plus tard et que cette étape était nécessaire !  
  
Harry bouillonnait littéralement de rage contre son directeur, c'était de sa faute et toute son enfance il s'était accusé de la mort de sa famille ! Il avait laissé Sirius aller à Azkaban pour mieux pouvoir le contrôler ! Et une prophétie était responsable de tout ce bordel !  
  
_ Quelle prophétie ?  
  
_ Elle a été lue dans les étoiles par Merlin lui même, écoute :  
  
« Quand l'espoir sera perdu,  
  
La paix oubliée pour laisser place à l'horreur,  
  
Que nos descendants révèleront leur c?ur.  
  
Bien ou Mal, Mal ou Bien, nul ne saura plus,  
  
Car ces notions, de leurs esprits, seront bannies.  
  
Quand les enfants du Lion et du Serpent auront fixé leur but,  
  
Des tyrans futurs viendra la chute.  
  
Bien ou Mal, Noir ou Blanc, chacun d'eux fait son choix,  
  
Mais des jumeaux du destin, l'union repartira.  
  
Fille ou garçon, garçon ou fille, nous verrons cette fois,  
  
Car de leur puissance absolue la vie oscillera. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête : finalement cette prophétie s'était bien réalisée. Sa s?ur maîtrisait la magie noire et lui la blanche, mais il comprenait à présent le sens es paroles sur le Bien ou le Mal : ces idéaux étaient purement et simplement inutiles ! Ils n'y avait pas de distinction entre les deux pour eux ! Lyra avait été élevée dans le monde du pseudo « Mal » et elle avait vécu mieux que lui dans l'univers du Bien. Son existence n'avait été faite que de mensonges et tromperies, la jeune fille avait grandit dans l'amour et la douceur. . . Quelle ironie ! Ses parents étaient morts pour une seule raison : un vieux cinglé avait essayé de contrôler leurs enfants. Mais son plan avait échoué : l'un d'eux s'était échappé et révélait à son jumeau le véritable but de leur destinée. La puissance de Serpentard, cadeau de Voldemort donc, et de Gryffondor. . .GRYFFONDOR ?!  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par les enfants du Lion ?  
  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Même ça ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à détruire notre famille, c'était uniquement parce que Papa était l'héritier de l'ennemi de son ancêtre !  
  
_ L'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ?  
  
_ Oui, et par conséquent nous aussi Harry ! Pourquoi crois tu que tu as pu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et tirer l'épée du Choixpeau ?  
  
Le Survivant n'en revenait pas ! Lui, l'héritier de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ? Remarquez, cela expliquerait la difficulté qu'avait eu le Choixpeau pour le répartir lors de sa première année ! Alors c'était ce secret qu'on lui avait toujours caché ! Non, que Dumbledore lui avait toujours caché ! Pourtant ça concernait sa véritable identité, on avait masqué une partie de lui depuis son enfance sans le moindre remords ! Et la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre était sa s?ur, mais il ne pouvait même pas la voir telle qu'elle était réellement ! Ce n'était qu'un corps formé de lumière qui contenait son esprit ! Pas sa véritable apparence !  
  
_ Je voudrais tellement te voir telle que tu es. . .  
  
Lyra recula, légèrement déboussolée :  
  
_ Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette requête Harry ! C'est très difficile de devoir me créer cette apparence alors te montrer mon véritable visage. . .  
  
_ Mais tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen pour le faire ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! La prophétie dit que si nous unissons nos magies respectives nous parviendront à franchir tous les obstacles, non ?  
  
La jeune fille sembla réfléchir, puis répondit lentement, choisissant chacun de ses mots :  
  
_ Je pense savoir quel objet pourrait effectuer ce phénomène magique Harry, mais il n'y a absolument aucune garantie, et tu seras également affecté par lui. Mais comme je te le répète c'est très dangereux et nous n'avons aucune assurance que cela fonctionne. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
_ Nous appelons ça un miroir d'âme, cela permet de représenter dans la réalité notre propre esprit sous sa forme spirituelle. Par exemple, si quelqu'un a le c?ur pur comme du cristal, cela se reflètera dans sa nouvelle apparence. Je crois aussi que la magie de l'utilisateur du miroir est prise en compte dans certains paramètres. . .  
  
_ Tu veux dire que je deviendrais, en quelque sorte, le reflet de mon âme si je me regarde dans cette glace ?  
  
Harry était tout bonnement estomaqué, cette solution était plus qu'idéale : il découvrirait qui il était lui même ! Un instant, il imagina à quoi ressemblerait le reflet de Dumbledore, le portrait d'un crapaud visqueux avec une petite barbichette blanche et des lunettes le regardant d'un air sévère lui vint immédiatement en tête et il éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lyra le rejoignit dans son délire dès qu'il lui eut expliqué à quoi il avait pensé, et les deux enfants ne parvinrent qu'à reprendre leur souffle que dix minutes plus tard, allongés dans un champ de fleurs dont certaines avaient été légèrement écrasées lorsqu'ils avaient roulé dessus sans le vouloir. Essuyant quelques larmes de fou rire qui avaient perlé à ses yeux, Harry demanda à sa s?ur comment trouver ce fameux miroir. . .  
  
_ C'est bien là le problème : je connais l'incantation pour nous y rendre mais j'ignore s'il nous acceptera ! Il choisit lui même les gens qu'il transforme et personne ne peut définir ses critères de sélection. . .  
  
_ Amène nous y quand même ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
_ Mais, Harry, il paraît également que la métamorphose est très douloureuse ! Tu es sûr de vouloir passer par là ?  
  
_ Vas-y je te dis !  
  
_ Comme tu voudras ! Nowenra lanima miroiria del alma !  
  
Aussitôt, les deux jeunes adolescents furent soulevés dans les airs et disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière bleutée mêlée de rouge.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Alors, Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? A quoi les jumeaux vont ils ressembler ? A quoi ressemble le fameux miroir de l'âme ? Et surtout LA grande question : Qui déteste Dumbledore après ce chapitre ?  
  
REVIEW, please ! 


	5. Le Miroir d'Ame

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le miroir de l'âme  
  
Harry perdit pied un instant dans le tourbillon de lumière qui le conduisait, avec sa s?ur, vers cette fameuse glace magique qui les révèlerait comme le reflet de leur âme, mais se reprit fort rapidement. Il devait cependant bien s'avouer qu'il craignant quelque peu sa future image, du moins, si le miroir acceptait de les transformer.  
  
Il sentit doucement le sol se poser sous ses pieds et ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était entouré de brume. Après un examen plus approfondi, il s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur du ciment ou un dallage comme il l'avait cru, mais que son poids était supporté par une vaste étendue d'eau noire opaque que traversait quelques éclats miroitants brillants. Il leva alors la tête pour remarquer l'étrange voûte de la grotte où il se trouvait : elle était parsemée d'étoiles toutes plus lumineuses les une que les autres et qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur austère, mystique, inquiétante. . .  
  
Lyra le regarda observer tout autour de lui avant d'annoncer :  
  
_ Bienvenue dans la chambre du miroir ! Maintenant, suis moi si tu veux accomplir ce que nous sommes venus faire ici !  
  
Sans un mot, il suivit la jeune fille dorée, avançant au milieu de l'immense lac intérieur de la grotte enchanteresse. Le jeune sorcier entendit soudain une note de musique assez grave résonner dans l'air et sa s?ur lui indiqua de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avance à sa place. Une seconde note, plus aiguë cette fois, trancha l'atmosphère féerique de la caverne et un grondement sourd commença à ébranler les murs, faisant trembler le sol. Sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry , deux colonnes en spirale jaillirent du lac pour se placer à égale distance entre les enfants, les masquant l'un à l'autre, puis les eaux se fendirent pour venir former un gigantesque rideau aquatique mouvant, lumineux, une plaque translucide aux miroitement légèrement azurés. Le miroir de l'Ame. Une légende antique, créé par une puissance magique inconnue, peut-être même par la magie elle- même. . .  
  
Une voix au timbre assez ressemblant au tonnerre retentit dans la tête des deux adolescents :  
  
_ Miroir de l'Ame, c'est ainsi qu'on m'a nommé,  
  
Ceux qui en sont dignes,  
  
En moi pourront regarder.  
  
Et si j'en fait le signe,  
  
Prendre l'aspect de leur reflet. . .  
  
A la grande stupéfaction de Harry, Lyra l'interrompit :  
  
_ Oh ! Stop le baratin, c'est inutile ! Nous savons déjà ce que tu es et quelles sont tes possibilités !  
  
La voix répliqua d'un ton courroucé :  
  
_ Qui es tu donc, misérable mortelle, pour oser me défier ?  
  
_ Mon nom est Lyra Potter Shin, Reine du royaume des Enfers, Epouse de Thanatos, Descendante de Godric Gryffondor, ton créateur, par le sang, et de Salazar Serpentard par l'esprit, Jumelle de Harry Potter Gryffondor !  
  
La voix reprit, bien plus petite devant le déchaînement des noms et titres qui venait de défiler à ses oreilles, si toutefois le miroir en avait !  
  
_ Que viennent donc chercher les Jumeaux du Destin céans ?  
  
Harry répondit, à sa propre surprise, les mots semblaient venir d'un endroit totalement ignoré de son être :  
  
_ Notre véritable identité. Révèle nous ce que masque notre destinée au nom de nos ancêtres et de Merlin, le premier à nous avoir décelé dans la toile infinie des possibilités cosmiques !  
  
L'eau du miroir fut parcourue d'un frémissement et le Survivant vit, pour la première fois, son reflet d'Ame. Un ange. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait penser : un ange qui avait son aspect physique mais deux grandes ailes blanches partaient de son dos pour se terminer dans de longues rémiges duveteuses. Sa cicatrice était toujours visible, mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement mêlés de mèches rouges et or. Incroyable, mais pourtant si réel ! Sa s?ur lui avait pourtant déjà expliqué que le fait de n'utiliser qu'une seule sorte de magie altérait l'apparence, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point !  
  
La voix résonna à nouveau :  
  
_ Dois-je effectuer votre transformation définitive dans le monde réel ? Ou cette vue vous a-t-elle suffit ?  
  
Les deux jeunes gens répondirent en c?ur :  
  
_ Donne nous notre véritable forme !  
  
Aussitôt, Harry se sentit entouré d'une brume épaisse qui commença à le soulever du sol, tournant dans les airs, de plus en plus léger. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que ses ailes blanches transperçaient son dos dans un déploiement de plumes lumineuses. Il fut doucement reposé sur l'eau solide du miroir et vit sa s?ur pour la première fois : même taille, mêmes traits, des cheveux roux comme sa mère mais veinés de noir et de doré, des yeux couleur or, et des ailes aussi. Mais des ailes étranges : noires, presque écailleuses, identique à celles de certains dragons maudits. . .  
  
Hum, intéressant ! Des âmes symétriques !  
  
Harry s'interrogea sur ce que venait de dire le miroir jusqu'à ce que Lyra lui fournisse la réponse :  
  
_ Ca signifie que nos magies sont complémentaires : tu maîtrises la blanche, moi la noire, et seule notre fusion de pouvoirs peut nous donner cette fameuse puissance dont parlait la prophétie !  
  
_ Comme lorsque tu m'as donné une partie de ta magie ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est un excellent exemple ! Je me demande d'ailleurs quelles modifications cela apporterait à nos nouvelles apparences ! Lance avec moi le sortilège Transfertiana et observons le résultat !  
  
Appréhendant un peu la suite des évènements, mais curieux de voir en quoi sa nouvelle forme, Harry récita la formule en même temps que sa s?ur :  
  
_ TRANSFERTIANA !!!  
  
Aussitôt une lueur, blanche pour Harry et noire pour Lyra, jaillit à toute vitesse de leur poitrine et se précipita sur leur jumeau respectif. Chacun d'eux sentit la magie de l'autre s'infiltrer dans ses veines, se glisser dans son corps et augmenter leur puissance. Puis vinrent les changements : les écailles de Lyra se transformèrent en plumes dorées, de même que celles d'Harry, les yeux du garçon prirent une teinte or lumineux et ses cheveux poussèrent légèrement, les rendant moins indisciplinés.  
  
Les deux enfants se regardèrent sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot : trop absorbés à observer leur reflet de leurs âmes. Tout autour d'eux se brouilla et, avant que son frère ne s'éveille, Lyra eut le temps de crier :  
  
_ Je te rejoindrai plus tard ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
_ Harry !!! Harry ! Réveille toi ! Regardez professeur ! Il n'ouvre même pas les yeux !  
  
Le professeur Macgonagall hocha la tête d'un air entendu : elle même avait tenté de réveiller le jeune homme assoupi, mais même une bassine pleine d'eau glacée n'avait pas suffi à le faire tressaillir. Au moment où elle envisageait sérieusement de prévenir le directeur, une lumière blanche entoura le corps d'Harry qui ouvrit doucement les paupières sur des yeux vert émeraude. Etouffant un bâillement, le garçon regarda autour de lui et, voyant tout ce monde, demanda tout simplement :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Chacun des occupants de la pièce faillit tomber devant une réplique si pleine d'innocence après la peur que le Survivant leur avait fait éprouver. Ron commença à crier :  
  
_ Ce qu'il y a ? CE QU'IL Y A ?!!! TU OSES NOUS DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A !!! Tu es resté inconscient pendant plus d'une heure ! Et on ne réussissait pas à te réveiller !!!  
  
Ennuyé par ces hurlement alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever et sentant une sourde douleur poindre à son crane, Harry déclara :  
  
_ Ron, tais toi s'il te plait ! J'ai mal à la tête !  
  
_ Non je ne me tairai pas !!!! Et pourquoi tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux ? Tu ne te réveillais pas et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Et bon sang. . . qu'est ce que. . .  
  
Tous regardèrent le jeune homme avec stupéfaction, Miss Macgonagall se mettait une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier son étonnement. Devinant qu'il y avait un problème, Harry sortit du lit en vitesse et se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire : ainsi son apparence physique réelle elle aussi était modifiée par le miroir ! Ses ailes ne l'avaient pas suivi depuis le monde des rêves, mais ses cheveux avaient gardé leurs nouvelles teintes or et rouge ainsi que leur longueur inaccoutumée. Un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire : il ne portait pas ses lunettes ! Il ne portait pas ses lunettes mais il y voyait parfaitement !  
  
_ YOUPI !!!!!!  
  
Les Gryffondors présents et leur directrice crurent sincèrement qu'Harry était devenu fou. Mais en le voyant ressortir de la salle d'eau avec un sourire très inhabituel, un sourire heureux, leur fit comprendre que le garçon savait parfaitement ce qui se passait.  
  
Minerva Macgonagall s'enquit :  
  
_ Mais enfin Potter ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
Harry lui répondit avec un sourire plein d'innocence feinte :  
  
_ Mais rien du tout professeur !  
  
« Superbe répartie petit frère ! »  
  
Le Survivant sursauta en entendant cette étrange voix dans sa tête, tout en sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait. Il tenta un appel mental :  
  
« Lyra ? Tu m'entends ?! »  
  
« Je te reçoit cinq sur cinq Harry ! Mais je crois que tes amis et ton enseignante risquent de se faire du soucis pour ta santé mentale si tu continue à regarder dans le vide comme ça sans leur répondre ! »  
  
« M'en fous ! Comment tu fais pour me parler alors que je suis réveillé ? »  
  
« Nous avons lié nos magies, donc mon sortilège qui nous connectait l'un a l'autre s'est renforcé, et je peux voir à travers tes yeux ou entendre ce que tu entends ! Tu pourrais aussi faire pareil si je te l'apprenais ! »  
  
« Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! J'aimerai assez découvrir ton monde ! Ca serait amusant ! »  
  
_ Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?! HARRY !!!!!  
  
« Putain elle me casse le oreilles ta prof ! Dis lui quelque chose où tes tympans vont pas le supporter ! »  
  
Le jeune homme sourit : sa s?ur savait toujours comment le faire rire ! Ca ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas de partager son corps avec elle ! Il sentait que cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos pour ses pauvres petits enseignants qui allaient souffrir des farces des deux enfants du chef des Maraudeurs ! Leurs dignes héritiers venaient déjà de trouver un moyen de faire tourner en bourrique toute l'école : en effet, quoi de mieux que de mélanger la magie blanche et la noire pour créer des sortilèges incompréhensibles aux autres sorciers de Poudlard ? Il allait vraiment s'amuser aujourd'hui !  
  
Répondant enfin à Macgonagall, il lâcha nonchalamment :  
  
_ Je vous assure que tout va parfaitement bien professeur ! J'ai juste eu une petite augmentation de ma puissance durant la nuit ! Et comme vous pouvez le constater, cela a eu certaines conséquences sur mon apparence physique ! Mais ce n'est absolument pas grave !  
  
La directrice des Gryffondors le regarda d'un air suspect et lui suggéra d'aller voir Dumbledore pour mieux comprendre ce phénomène magique. Au moment où il allait bredouiller une excuse maladroite pour se défiler, et mettre par la même occasion le doute dans l'esprit de tout le monde, il sentit sa s?ur prendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales et des mots qu'il ne pensait pas franchirent ses lèvres :  
  
_ Cela me semble être une excellente idée, mais je crois qu'il serait sans doute préférable que j'attende la fin des cours pour m'y rendre, professeur !  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Lyra ?! »  
  
Une voix qu'il devinait facilement ornée d'un sourire sadique lui répondit :  
  
« Quelque chose dont ce cher Dumby se souviendra tout au long de sa pauvre vie ! »  
  
Harry sourit à son tour et demanda :  
  
« Quoi donc ? »  
  
« Surprise ! Tu verras toi même ! »  
  
« C'est pas sympa ! »  
  
« Je sais ! »  
  
« J'ai une s?ur sadique ! C'est pas juste ! »  
  
Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Harry sortit de sa chambre sous le regard ahuri de ses amis, tout en riant mentalement avec sa jumelle. Il passa rapidement à la douche, le baquet d'eau froide l'ayant déjà assez mouillé comme ça ! Puis se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. S'en suivit une longue joute mentale avec sa s?ur qui avait envie de pan cakes à la confiture de framboise et lui qui voulait des tartines beurrées au bacon, ils finirent par trancher en prenant des crêpes au nutella et de la crème à la vanille [1]. Cependant leur hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue pour le directeur qui se mit à fixer le jeune homme avec un drôle d'air. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et, dans un sourire carnassier, récita doucement la formule que sa s?ur lui soufflait :  
  
_ Révolutum Nirvala Platos !  
  
Aussitôt l'assiette de Dumbledore lui fonça dans la figure, se mouvant d'une volonté propre, mais ce ne fut pas la seule à se mettre à bouger : tous les couverts, exceptés ceux d'Hagrid qui restaient étrangement tranquilles, se mirent à attaquer les professeurs qui se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts de flans au caramel, de couenne de jambon, de marmelade d'abricot, et copieusement arrosés de lait, café, et thé !  
  
Le fou rire d'Harry passa inaperçue dans celui, collectif, de tous les élèves présents. Se levant péniblement en se tenant les côtes et en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux, le Survivant se dirigea vers le cachot du professeur Rogue en essayant de chasser de son esprit la vision du professeur Trelawney dégoulinante de la mayonnaise, qu'elle ajoutait habituellement dans son thé, et aspergée allègrement de sucre par un poivrier. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Je peux avoir des reviews please ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Moi, Affamée ? Noooooonnnn, pas du tout !!! 


	6. Tremblez pauvres profs!

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D mais alors il est loin, très loin, très très loin, enfin, plus si loin que ça finalement ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina, la petite panthère que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP . Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Remerciements : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !  
  
On m'a demandé si Lyra était plus forte que Harry, alors en théorie, non, puisque leurs pouvoirs sont sensés être égaux mais opposés. Le problème, c'est que Harry ne sait pas utiliser les siens à fond contrairement à sa s?ur, donc, pour le moment, on peut dire qu'elle est plus puissante que lui, mais ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps !  
  
Note : Les paroles qui commence par un _ sont des dialogues.  
  
Celles qui commencent par des « » sont des paroles mentales entre Harry et Lyra.  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 6 : Tremblez pauvres profs !  
  
Minerva Macgonagall n'en revenait pas ! Elle était pourtant persuadée de ne pas avoir d'hallucinations, mais elle avait clairement vu le jeune Potter murmurer quelques mots avant que son assiette de petits pains au lait ne l'attaque, et elle était certaine d'avoir vu une étrange lueur dorée dans son regard à ce moment là. Mais lorsqu'elle avait de nouveau croisé ses yeux, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne couleur vert émeraude. C'était réellement bizarre ! Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec le directeur le soir même, mais le jeune Harry semblait avoir tellement de problème avec sa conscience depuis la mort de ce Poufsouffle l'an passé. . . était ce vraiment nécessaire que de lui ajouter de nouvelles difficultés en alertant Dumbledore sur un fait dont elle n'était même pas sûre ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers le cachot qui servait de classe à son professeur de potions. Son petit tour au déjeuner l'avait beaucoup amusé, et il prévoyait, avec les conseils de sa s?ur de créer de nouveaux ennuis à ses enseignants. . . il attendait vraiment avec impatience le cours de Trelawney ! La Divination n'avait jamais été une de ses matières favorites, probablement parce que Sybile-la-folle comme on l'appelait passait son temps à lui prédire les pires morts possibles, mais Lyra lui avait promis qu'elle s'occuperait de tout et qu'il n'aurait qu'à admirer le spectacle !  
  
En arrivant devant la salle de potions, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul élève à être venu en avance : Draco Malefoy était là lui aussi, seul, sans ses fameux gros-bras de service, et avec une expression triste sur le visage, encore pire que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé assoupi dans la bibliothèque deux jours plus tôt. Il s'approcha lentement, mais constata que son pire ennemi depuis sa première année ne l'avait même pas remarqué. D'accord, le Serpentard blond avait visiblement un énorme problème pour agir de la sorte !  
  
« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a ? »  
  
Lyra, sa chère s?ur, ne se gênait pas pour écouter ses pensées et ça le dérangeait un peu ! Il avait tout de même droit à une intimité mentale non ?  
  
« Non ! C'est interdit par la convention de Genève ! Sérieusement Harry, tu veux connaître son problème ? »  
  
« Parce que tu sais comment faire toi ? »  
  
Il entendit un petit rire ironique et la pensée que sa jumelle avait vécu parmi des mages noirs pendant toute son enfance lui revint en mémoire immédiatement : bien sûr qu'elle devait savoir comment s'y prendre pour mener un interrogatoire et tirer des réponses d'une personne qui ne voulait pas parler !  
  
« Si le fait de lire dans les pensées ne te choque pas, alors il n'y aura pas d'inconvénient pour découvrir le secret de cet adorable blondinet ! »  
  
Malefoy ?! Adorable ?! Sa frangine avait définitivement pété un câble ! Bien qu'il y ait pensé également lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé endormi. . . et vulnérable aussi avec son visage si fin et . . . Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas de tendances, c'était juste un sentiment de pitié passager ! Oui ! Il n'avait absolument pas de tendances !  
  
« C'est ce qu'on dit, petit frère ! C'est ce qu'on dit ! »  
  
« Je te déteste ! »  
  
« Et moi, je t'aime ! Bon, alors, tu veux les connaître ses pensées oui ou non ?! »  
  
C'était assez tentant comme idée, mais violer l'esprit de Malefoy comme ça. . . ça lui semblait immoral ! Et il n'avait pas envie du tout de finir comme Dumbledore ! Mais si le jeune Serpentard refusait de lui révéler son problème et que la situation dégénérait, il n'hésiterait pas à y faire appel !  
  
« Comme tu voudras Harry ! Mais si tu en a envie n'hésite pas ! »  
  
« Merci grande s?ur ! »  
  
_ Har . . . Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!  
  
Le Survivant n'avait pas manqué le petit accro à la réplique du garçon en face de lui : il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom !  
  
_ Je suis venu en avance au cours de Rogue pour ne pas risquer de faire perdre de points à Gryffondor !  
  
« Et aussi parce que tu aurais tellement ri en continuant à voir les pots à lait l'asperger avec la cafetière que tu t'en serais étouffé ! »  
  
Harry tira mentalement la langue à sa s?ur et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aperçu le blond au déjeuner du matin. . .  
  
_ Tu n'as rien avalé aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ?  
  
Draco sembla désorienté un instant par cette réplique inattendue, et un peu inquiet aussi, avant de se reprendre et de répondre sèchement :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Potter ?!  
  
Harry soupira et demanda encore une fois :  
  
_ Malefoy, as tu oui ou non mangé ce matin ? Parce que j'aimerai assez éviter autant que possible que tu nous fasse une crise d'inanition en plein cours !  
  
Le Serpentard regarda le bout de ses baskets, comme si elles avaient gagné un intérêt soudain avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :  
  
_ Non, j'avais pas très faim. . .  
  
Le Gryffondor, légèrement intrigué, se rappela soudain que le jeune homme semblait être mis à l'écart de ses pairs, même à table, peut-être avait-il souhaité ne pas être de nouveau confronté à une situation humiliante. . . Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait pas passer la journée sans avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac ! Il demanda mentalement à sa s?ur si elle connaissait une formule pour créer de la nourriture : le livre qu'il avait emprunté et copié dans la bibliothèque ne comportant aucun sort de ce genre.  
  
« Pffffffffff ! Il est vraiment temps que tu devienne savant petit frère ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire tous les bouquins que je matérialiserai dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Lyra prit le contrôle de son corps et, sortant la baguette du sorcier, incanta :  
  
_ Créatan ![1]  
  
Aussitôt, un croissant et deux petits pains au chocolat apparurent entre les mains de Harry qui reprit rapidement possession de son enveloppe corporelle pour les donner au Serpentard surpris.  
  
_ Tiens ! Il vaut mieux pas assister à un cours de potions sans rien dans le ventre !  
  
_. . . Merci. . .  
  
Draco avait dit ça tout doucement, mais on devinait clairement la gratitude dans sa voix, et les jumeaux le captèrent sans difficulté. Mais, ils ne firent rien qui puisse ennuyer le garçon, assis sur les marches en train de se restaurer lentement, au contraire, Harry le rejoignit au sol et commença à lui raconter l'incident du petit déjeuner en omettant bien sûr qu'il en était le responsable. Le petit rire clair du jeune homme le récompensa amplement de ses efforts, et il allait lui demander clairement pourquoi les autres élèves de sa maison semblaient ne plus l'apprécier, mais le professeur Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte, empêchant ainsi les deux adolescents de poursuivre leur discussion. Il paraissait furieux et ses cheveux étaient encore couverts de jaune d'?uf, le Survivant du se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire devant le regard noir de son enseignant, et il pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
Les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de lire la liste des ingrédients au tableau tout en ce demandant ce que Rogue comptait leur faire préparer. La voix de sa s?ur résonna soudain dans sa tête :  
  
« C'est une potion de Colorhair, ça sert à changer la teinte de certains types de cheveux ! »  
  
« Mais comment tu sais tout ça Lyra ?! »  
  
« Hey ! Je te rappelle que Tonton Grindelwald était un as en potion avant sa mort ! »  
  
« Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié ! »  
  
La jeune fille sembla hésiter puis reprit :  
  
« J'ai une petite idée pour rendre ce cours plus. . . amusant ! Est ce que ça te tente ? »  
  
« Tu parles ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? »  
  
« Murmure tout bas la formule d'effacement, puis celle de réécriture en fixant le nombre de gouttes de liqueur de plumes d'oiseau de Barbarie : si tu passe de 5 à 9 gouttes, les effets seront assez. . . détonants ! »  
  
Le garçon s'exécuta, intrigué et attendant la fin des expériences avec une impatience mal contenue.  
  
Le cours se passa comme à l'accoutumée, le professeur passant à entre les tables pour enlever des points aux Gryffondors et féliciter les Serpentards, mais lorsqu'il passa devant le chaudron de Neville et Harry, il s'arrêta, stupéfait : leur potion était déjà prête et refroidissait doucement alors que celles des autres étudiants n'étaient pas encore à la moitié de leur cuisson ![2] Il ne pouvait les accuser de quoique ce soit !  
  
Et ce fut un professeur, passablement mécontent qui testa l'efficacité de la potion de Pansy Parkinson et de Vincent Crabe, sur une souris, la faisant devenir totalement bleue ! Morts de rire, certains élèves laissèrent échapper quelques ricanements tandis que Rogue, furibond, leur fonçait dessus pour leur ôter davantage de points. Harry sentit ses lèvres bouger de leur propre volonté, et leur enseignant se prit soudain les pieds dans sa robe pour se casser royalement la figure. . . droit dans son chaudron rempli à ras bord de la fameuse potion. Lorsqu'il osa enfin ressortir sa tête de la marmite, tous les jeunes gens présents dans la pièce purent voir, qu'en plus d'une magnifique carnation carmine, leur professeur arborait à présent une superbe chevelure verte fluo qui jurait abominablement avec sa tenue !  
  
Le Survivant du se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire carrément devant Rogue de sa nouvelle apparence.[3] Il sortit de la salle de classe dans le fou rire général, après que leur professeur le leur en ait donné l'ordre, pour se rendre en cours d'enchantements avec le professeur Fildwic[4] qui se déroula dans la calme le plus complet car Lyra était très intéressé par les sortilèges de magie blanche et fit poser à son frère certaines questions qui surpassaient même Hermione en pertinence et qui leur firent gagner dix points. A la fin de l'heure, les jumeaux avaient réussi à maîtriser le sort de glaciation décoratif et l'avaient instinctivement modifié pour le transformer en sortilège de combat. . . à la grande stupéfaction de leur instructeur !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les cours de la journée furent un véritable défilé de blagues, de bêtises plus farfelues les unes que les autres au point qu'on en vint même à se demander si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas de retour à Poudlard pour continuer leurs frasques incessantes. . .  
  
Macgonagall, lors de sa morphose en félin, sentit nettement un problème en rapport avec la température de la pièce : en effet, ses poils de chat tigré n'apparaissaient pas et lorsqu'elle reprit son apparence normale, ses vêtements semblaient s'être évaporés dans la nature. . .  
  
Binns, alors qu'il racontait une nouvelle fois la belle anecdote du sauvetage d'une vache mauve de Suisse lors de la Révolution des Gobelins[5] , en vit un se matérialiser devant lui et le poursuivre avec une massue tandis qu'il traversait un mur pour se protéger.  
  
Le professeur Chourave vit ses pousses de Mandragore sortir de leurs pots pour venir danser la Macarena sur un rythme endiablé joué par un groupe de Véracrasses de Hagrid, sur une batterie faite de racines d'asphodèle.  
  
Hagrid eut lui une plus agréable surprise : un petit bébé griffon débarqua en plein milieu d'une de ses grandes explications sur la gentillesse camouflée par une apparence repoussante. Les élèves en avaient été ravis et avaient passé le reste du cours à s'occuper de l'adorable petit animal qui avait mordillé assez fort les doigts d'un Serpentard qui avait osé lui tirer les plumes de la queue.  
  
Le professeur Lupin, nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se crut épargné par la malédiction qui semblait s'abattre sur ses collègues. . . enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un épouvantard dans son placard qui, au lieu de se transformer en lune comme il en avait l'habitude, se métamorphosa en une jeune femme à moitié nue, ayant le visage du professeur Rogue, qui se mit à lui tourner autour en le caressant du bout des doigts. Le visage du Loup-Garou prit une magnifique couleur rouge pivoine et il renvoya les élèves en vitesse en constatant que la formule traditionnelle : Le Ridiculous, n'avait aucun effet sur l'apparition.  
  
Mais le clou du spectacle fut sans doute le professeur Trelawney qui se retrouva avec des yeux de la taille de sa boule de cristal, des dents portant des numéros de ses cartes de tarot rouges et noires, et une langue imprimée du tampon « Thé Vert 100% Chinois » !  
  
Les élèves étaient morts de rire à la fin de la journée, d'autant plus que le joyeux farceur n'avait pas encore été démasqué, sauf les jumeaux Wesley qui craignaient avoir trouvé là un concurrent de taille pour eux. Le repas se passa dans le délire le plus total, certains plats prenant soudain des aspects forts différents de l'original, et les boissons se vidant ou se remplissant sans la moindre raison directement dans les verres de leurs propriétaires. Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou : il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire autant de bêtises en une journée et ce n'était certainement pas l'idée d'une entrevue avec le Directeur qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit ! Sa s?ur lui avait bien prouvé ses capacités magiques et lui même avait découvert une énorme augmentation de ses pouvoirs : le miroir avait réellement révélé une partie d'eux qui lui était encore inconnue, mais c'était vraiment très grisant de sentir ce sentiment de puissance et d'invulnérabilité.  
  
Aussi ce fut le c?ur léger qu'il se dirigea, après le repas, en sifflotant une vieille musique de rock, vers le bureau de Dumbledore, souriant à l'avance de ce qui allait arriver au vieux sorcier sadique. . .  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
Est ce que ça vous a plu ?  
  
Le prochain chapitre contiendra le passage chez Dumby et une visite en enfer où vous découvrirez ENFIN qui est Thanatos !  
  
Review please !  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur les noms de sort que je crée !  
  
[2] Je trouve que les potions ça fait un peu penser à la cuisine, non ? Hop, un radis par ci ! Et de la bave d'escargot par là !  
  
[3] Sachant déjà ce qui va lui arriver dans deux ou trois chapitres, je vous assure qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer !  
  
[4] Fildquelque chose, Fildtruc. . . oh merde ! Le nain tout rabougris qui leur apprend à faire léviter des plumes !!!  
  
[5] OK, private Joke avec des copines, cherchez pas ! 


	7. Crise directoriale

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra.Oh ! Et j'oubliais de préciser le relookage de notre phénix national !  
  
Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Remerciements : A toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message, Merci !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir vos reviews !  
  
Pour les commentaires et bien : Non je ne mets pas mes chapitres à la bourre, j'ai trop de fic en cours ! Et c'est vachement dur de tout updater à un rythme régulier !  
  
Réléna : Merci pour ta review qui est super sympa mais, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas si tu lis mes autres fics, disons que comme je suis une autrice (si, je vous assure que ça se dit !) yaoï et que j'écris majoritairement sur Gundam Wing, disons que j'ai un peu de mal à apprécier le perso dont tu as choisi le pseudo. . . mais pourquoi ELLE ?!!!!  
  
Note : Je suis désolée d'avoir dit qu'il y aurait une visite en Enfer dans le dernier chapitre, mais comme je m'amusais trop à écrire celui là, j'ai préféré les séparer en deux parties. Donc, dans le prochain chapitre seulement vous découvrirez qui est Thanatos. . .enfin, si je change pas d'avis d'ici là !  
  
« abracadabra » c'est les paroles mentales  
  
_ blabla c'est le dialogue normal !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 7 : Crise directoriale  
  
Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore tout en souriant à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver au vieil homme : après de multiples hypothèses avec sa s?ur, ils avaient décidé d'une punition amusante et visible de tous, signe de la tromperie du directeur. . .  
  
Il ne chercha même pas à découvrir le mot de passe : ils étaient toujours en rapport avec des sucreries, c'était d'une stupidité. . . Il s'avança vers le mur et, instinctivement, modifia sa structure moléculaire pour se transformer en passe-muraille. La voix mentale de Lyra se teinta d'admiration dans son esprit :  
  
« Hey ! Petit frère ! Je t'ai jamais appris ça moi ! Bravo ! Tes dons commencent à se manifester ! »  
  
Harry réalisa, en plein milieu de la muraille de pierre, qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels pouvoirs, mais, il ne s'en formalisa pas : sa vie était pleine de surprise alors une de plus une de moins. . .  
  
« Excellente philosophie frangin ! »  
  
Le Survivant se retrouva finalement dans le bureau, vide, du directeur et il éclata de rire en voyant Fumseck, le phénix, le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et le bec ouvert. Albus Dumbledore entra à ce moment dans le bureau et eut la surprise de voir le jeune Potter assis dans un fauteuil en cuir qui ne se trouvait * pas * dans la pièce auparavant. Et aucun élève de cinquième année n'était en mesure de produire un sortilège d'une telle complexité. . .  
  
_ Ha. . . Harry ?  
  
_ Oui Albus ?  
  
Le vieil homme le regarda, stupéfait : jamais Harry ne l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Etait ce un signe qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son autorité sur lui ? Où le garçon souhaitait il seulement tester l'homme qui était toujours le symbole du pouvoir pur pour le monde des sorciers ?  
  
_ Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?  
  
Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi les conseils de sa s?ur : la tête qu'arborait son professeur à l'instant était tout simplement impayable ! Il s'était rarement autant retenu de pleurer de rire, mais alors là. . .  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard sembla se reprendre et fit comme si de rien n'était en s'asseyant à son bureau en bois de chêne. Il demanda alors au jeune homme devant lui si la mort de son camarade de Poufsouffle ne pesait pas trop sur sa conscience, et allait partir dans un incroyable laïus sur les responsabilité que se doit de supporter un héros, mais le fils du chef des Maraudeurs le coupa d'un geste :  
  
_ Absolument pas !  
  
Le vieillard parut surpris et sembla attendre que le Survivant développe sa pensée, ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir évident mais profondément dissimulé en lui :  
  
_ Après tout, c'est à vous qu'il faudrait poser cette question ! C'est votre faute si Cédric est mort ce jour là !  
  
Dumbledore était complètement abasourdi, et ça se voyait. . . Au plus profond de son esprit, Harry sentait sa s?ur exulter de joie devant le malaise du directeur, et il devait bien avouer que lui même n'était pas indifférent à cette situation.  
  
_ Harry, je t'assure que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour protéger Poudlard ! Ce qui s'est produit ne peut en aucun cas m'être reproché ! Je comprends, bien sûr, que tu aies eu besoin de te trouver un responsable, mais tu ne dois pas . . .  
  
_ Mais je ne parle absolument pas de ça professeur !  
  
Le directeur, légèrement inquiet devant le regard du jeune garçon qui commençait à prendre des reflets or, attendit que le Gryffondor développe sa pensée, ce qu'Harry fit, un magnifique sourire sadique, digne de sa s?ur[1] ou de Voldemort lui-même, accroché à ses lèvres.  
  
_ Mais certainement PROFESSEUR ! Vous devez pourtant vous souvenir d'un jeune élève de Serpentard qui a fini par mal tourner suite à une légère. . . hum, comment dire ? Une. . . altercation dans son dortoir ? Cela vous paraît-il approprié ?  
  
Le vieillard s'était relevé, baguette en main, pendant que le jeune homme s'exprimait, et sitôt qu'il eut terminé, il lança un sortilège bloquant la porte de son bureau pour l'empêcher d'en sortir. Il se retourna pour annoncer triomphalement :  
  
_ Je crains, mon jeune ami, que vous ne deviez perdre la mémoire ou subir la même chose que ce pauvre garçon !  
  
La situation se modifia totalement lorsque Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployée tandis que ses yeux prenaient définitivement une coloration dorée, cédant le plein contrôle de son corps à Lyra et s'installant confortablement dans un petit coin de son esprit pour assister au spectacle.  
  
Dumbledore perçut rapidement un changement dans l'atmosphère qui entourait le garçon : elle était devenue plus froide, plus dangereuse, presque coupante tellement la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était, à présent grande.  
  
Fumseck se mit à piailler et à se débattre en tentant de briser sa chaîne qui le retenait à son perchoir tandis qu'une sorte de vague noire l'approchait, colorant ses plumes orange et jaunes d'une teinte bien plus sombre. Les yeux de l'animal virèrent au rouge, et, brisant son entrave d'un simple coup de bec, il vit se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui menaçait silencieusement le directeur, son ancien maître. Il prit une grande respiration et entonna un chant que personne n'avait jamais encore entendu : l'air de la nuit.  
  
Harry/ Lyra leva une main et le phénix vint immédiatement se frotter contre elle pour prouver son attachement et sa soumission à son nouveau possesseur. Le jeune garçon sourit méchament à son directeur : la première étape était passée, on ne pouvait laisser un être aussi noble que cet oiseau au service d'un sale pervers ! Et même s'il fallait employer la magie noire pour parvenir à leurs fins, les jumeaux du destin étaient prêts à faire certains sacrifices pour cela : Fumseck ne serait plus jamais un phénix normal. Lorsque Harry serait son maître son plumage redeviendrait rouge et or, et lorsque Lyra commanderait, il resterait noir et violet. Symbole des deux facettes de la vie. Bien et Mal. Réunis dans un seul être vivant : le phénix des ombres, ni lumière, ni ténèbres. Les deux sorciers avaient même décidé de lui donner deux noms différents en fonction de son état : Feira pour le garçon et Noxia pour la fille, et Feiranoxia pour tout le monde !  
  
Dumbledore, sacrément secoué par la désertion de son allié ailé, leva sa baguette pour stupéfixer le Gryffondor qu'il avait cru avoir sous contrôle depuis toujours. Mais une question revenait le tarauder : comment avait-il pu devenir aussi puissant en si peu de temps et sans se faire remarquer ?  
  
Un rire cristallin le tira hors de ses pensées et il lui fallut une minute pour percuter que OUI, c'étai bien Harry Potter qui venait de rire comme seule une fille savait le faire. Le jeune homme prit soudain la parole, visiblement très amusé par la situation qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
  
_ Et bien, qu'avons nous là ?  
  
La voix ! Elle était trop aiguë pour un garçon !  
  
_ Un directeur qui se pose beaucoup trop de question je crois, non ?  
  
Dumbledore se ressaisit et lança un « Stupéfix » retentissant vers l'adolescent qui contra le rai de lumière d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Stupéfait, le vieil homme ne fut pas capable de bouger lorsque le Survivant tendit la main vers lui en murmurant une étrange incantation, résultat : il se retrouva désarmé sans y comprendre quoique ce soit. Harry reprit :  
  
_ Mais c'est très méchant ça professeur Albus ! Pourquoi vous vous amusez à faire du mal à vos élèves ?  
  
_ Tu es possédé Harry !  
  
Pour le coup c'était trop ! Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire ensemble et le directeur entendit très distinctement deux voix sortir de la bouche du garçon. Essuyant des larmes de fou rire, le jeune homme répondit :  
  
_ C'est bien la meilleure qu'on ait entendu de la journée !  
  
Les méninges du vieux sorciers s'accordèrent dans un clic presque audible lorsqu'il rassembla tous les indices que la conversation lui avait fournis : un changement d'apparence, une voix de fille, deux êtres dans un même corps, magie noire puissante, connaissance de tout. . .  
  
_ Lyra. . .  
  
_ Oh mais c'est qu'il est doué ! Harry tu as vu ? Il m'a reconnue !  
  
« Lyra ! Arrête ! J'en peux plus de me retenir ! Sa tête est trop drôle ! »  
  
« Hum. . . t'as pas tord, mais je modifierais bien quelque chose moi ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire encore ? »  
  
« Surprise ! »  
  
« Pffffffffff ! T'es pas marrante ! »  
  
« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »  
  
La jeune fille sourit sadiquement tandis que le vieil homme poursuivait sa diatribe, selon laquelle Harry ne devait surtout pas écouter les paroles de quelqu'un qui utilisait la magie noire, qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'écouter. D'un geste, elle lui ordonna le silence et expliqua très clairement en détachant les syllabes :  
  
_ Ecoute bien vieil imbécile décatit ! Si tu restes encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que mon frère a pitié de toi ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà mort depuis des lustres pour ce que tu as fait, et pas uniquement à notre famille ! Harry fera désormais ce qui lui plaira ou je te garanties que ce que tu vivras n'aura rien de comparable à ce que l'on ressent sous l'emprise d'un Doloris ! Et il pratiquera la magie noire si cela lui plait ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir encore une longue conversation avec toi alors je vais te laisser un petit souvenir pour que tu te souviennes de mon passage ! CISAILLANAX !!  
  
La barbe du directeur commença à se détacher de son menton, comme coupée par des ciseaux invisibles à l'?il nu. Et, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Albus Dumbledore se retrouva rasé de très près, de très très près, au point que certaines entailles parsemaient ses joues en formant le symbole chinois signifiant « Traître ». [2]  
  
Un dernier rire cynique et la jeune fille rendit le contrôle de son corps à son frère jumeau qui souriait comme un dément dans sa tête et félicitait sa s?ur de ce coup d'éclat. D'un geste du poignet, il défit le sort lancé par Dumbledore et s'avança pour quitter la pièce, Feira sur l'épaule, murmurant au passage pour son ancien supérieur :  
  
_ Je vous conseille de ne plus défier les Jumeaux du Destin. Plus le temps passe et plus nous sommes puissants, vous comprenez votre erreur en tentant de me maintenir sous votre domination ? Les liens du sang sont plus forts que la magie, alors elle s'allie toujours avec eux.[3]  
  
Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, croisant dans le couloir le professeur Macgonagall qui lui demanda gentiment s'il avait réglé son problème avec le directeur. Il répondit poliment :  
  
_Oui professeur ! Je vais désormais garder cette apparence ! Cela me permettra également de ne plus être comparé sans cesse à mon père ! [4]  
  
_ Oh, bien ! Mais quelque chose m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure : à qui est ce phénix ?  
  
_ C'est le mien, il s'appelle Feiranoxia, et c'est l'un des petits de Fumseck qui s'est enfuit avec sa compagne !  
  
« Oh le mensonge ! C'est pas bien ça Harry ! »  
  
« Lyra ? »  
  
« Vi ? »  
  
« Ta gueule ! »  
  
« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime petit frère ! »  
  
Le garçon soupira : sa s?ur était définitivement désespérante ! Mais il s'en accommodait parfaitement ! L'humour était une chose bien amusante si on savait le marier avec l'ironie et le cynisme. . .  
  
« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! C'est pas bientôt fini ces pensées philosophiques à la noix !? »  
  
En même temps que la réflexion de sa jumelle, Harry entendit le hurlement de son professeur de Métamorphose qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur. . . et il éclata littéralement de rire, seul, dans le couloir. Lyra ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son fou rire et, lorsqu'ils se reprirent, ce fut pour se diriger vers la salle de combat que le Survivant et ses amis avaient découverte lors de leur troisième année d'étude, et qui était inoccupée et inutilisée depuis des siècles. Après tout, ils avaient un voyage trans-infernal à organiser !  
  
Sur les directives de sa s?ur, Harry dessina un cercle avec une craie noire, qu'il surligna de blanc par la suite, à même le sol. Il utilisa ensuite le phénix pour lancer un sortilège de protection : quiconque essayerait de franchir le pentacle sur le dallage de pierre serait immédiatement immolé dans les flammes de l'oiseau de feu. Perspective de mort assez intéressante quand on y pensait. . .  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Vi ? »  
  
« T'es pire que moi parfois, tu sais ? »  
  
« Cherche pas ! C'est dans les gènes ! »  
  
Ce fut sur cette petite plaisanterie que le jeune homme se plaça au centre du cercle qui prit immédiatement une couleur dorée, créant des arcs et des traits à l'intérieur sans aucun rapport apparent hormis le fait qu'ils rejoignent tous la figure centrale à savoir : Harry lui même.  
  
Lorsque la dernière ligne s'acheva, le garçon sentit son esprit s'alourdir et s'enfoncer dans une brume insondable. Sans réfléchir, il suivit la voix de sa s?ur qui le guidait vers leur but : la cité infernale tant redoutée. Il allait visiter les Enfers. . .  
  
A SUIVRE . . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Je peux avoir des reviews ? Please !!!!!!!  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice qui peut pas s'empêcher d'en mettre :  
  
[1] C'est à dire à peu près le mien lorsque je suis en pleine crise de schizophrénie ou quand Lylyth prend le contrôle !  
  
[2] Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de lui couper sa barbe à cet abruti !!!!! Et ben, je l'ai fait !!!!!!^_____________________^  
  
[3] Je sais, je sais ! On dirait un commentaire de Western ! Mais je suis tout de même sensée faire un truc assez sérieux non ?  
  
[4] Je rappelle au passage, pour ceux qui l'ont oublié que Harry a été convoqué chez Dumby pour avoir changé physiquement pendant l'épisode du miroir de l'Ame ! 


	8. Visite en Enfer

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra.Rituel ancien. . . vive la famille ! Et dans ce chapitre, Harry doit admettre ses tendances ! ( depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !)  
  
Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : JE SUIS DESOLEE !!!! Pardon, pardon pour le retard ! Mais j'ai trop de fics en cours et puis l'inspiration venait pas !  
  
Et je vous remercie tous de prendre un petit moment pour lire ma fic et un merci encore plus gros aux reviewers !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 8 : Visite en Enfer  
  
Lentement, Harry se sentit tomber si comme l'attraction terrestre devenait de moins en moins forte. Il savait qu'il avait quitté son corps et que seul son esprit voyageait ainsi entre les grandes lignes de l'espace et des dimensions, mais l'illusion semblait si réelle !  
  
Une sorte de filet s'enroulait autour de lui, le protégeant et l'attirant vers le lieu où il souhaitait se rendre : son lien avec sa s?ur. Alors c'était comme ça que Lyra s'y prenait pour le rejoindre. . . le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était grisant !  
  
Il se laissa guider à travers des nuées d'étoiles tantôt vertes, tantôt rouges ou dorées, s'approchant de plus en plus d'une lumière blanche rassurante. Au bout d'un certain temps, le filet se transforma en une bulle gigantesque qui l'entoura entièrement, le protégeant alors qu'il traversait la lumière. . .  
  
Dans un autre monde, une jeune fille au cheveux noirs striés de mèches rouges et or ouvrit les yeux. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry se sentait bien, en sécurité, au chaud dans sa bulle, dans une endroit calme et accueillant. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais il ne souhaitait pas en sortir.  
  
« Harry, Harry ! Tu m'entends petit frère ? »  
  
Cette voix. . . il connaissait cette voix. . .  
  
« Harry ! C'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! Debout ! »  
  
Se lever ? Non, il n'en avait définitivement pas envie. . .  
  
« Ah tu le prends comme ça ! Alors je dois dire à Draco que tu ne veux pas le voir ? Il pleure devant la porte et il a demandé à te parler. . . »  
  
Etrangement la réponse vint immédiatement. . . et la bulle qui contenait l'esprit du jeune homme éclata.  
  
« QUOI ?!!!!!!! Draco !!!!!! »  
  
Le garçon était définitivement réveillé. Pour la première fois, il étudia son environnement : du noir, partout du noir sauf en face de lui. . . une fille qui lui ressemblait et qui brillait se tenait devant lui, ses grandes ailes dorées déployées. . . sa s?ur. . . qui souriait en le regardant d'un air moqueur ! Elle l'avait encore eu !  
  
« Eh ben ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé le point faible dans la cuirasse ! Et qu'est ce que tu penses de ce cher Draco, Harry ? Bon, je dois au moins admettre que tu as bon goût, il est très mignon, mais un peu trop chétif pour moi, mais si c'est ce genre d'homme qui te plait, alors. . . »  
  
« LYRA !!!!!!!!! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de me parler de ça ! Je suis juste inquiet pour lui parce que j'ai vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez les Serpentards ! Rien d'autre ! Et puis où on est ? »  
  
« Juste inquiet pour lui, hein ? Tu trouves pas ta réaction légèrement disproportionnée pour de la simple inquiétude ? ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE DETOURNER LA CONVERSATION !!!! »  
  
« Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas de tendances !!!! Alors laisse moi tranquille avec ça ! »  
  
La jeune fille soupira et secoua la tête.  
  
« Très bien, je te lâche. . . du moins pour l'instant ! Quant à savoir où nous sommes, et bien c'est un peu difficile à définir. . . Disons qu'il s'agit d'une région de mon subconscient, située dans l'un des lobes frontaux, à mon avis le gauche, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, qui accueille ta personnalité et que je peux visiter à ma guise ! »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut le Survivant qui la regarda d'un air narquois.  
  
« En clair, je suis dans ta tête, quoi ! »   
  
Lyra rit un instant et tendit une main à son jumeau.  
  
« Allez viens petit frère ! Je te ramène à la réalité, tu as plein de gens à rencontrer ! »  
  
Le garçon allait saisir la main mais se reprit un instant et demanda :  
  
« Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler toujours ''petit frère '' ?! On a le même age puisqu'on est jumeaux ! »  
  
« Je suis née deux minutes avant toi ! C'est moi l'aînée ! »  
  
« Peut-être, mais j'aime pas ça ! »  
  
« D'accord, petit frère ! »  
  
« Lyyyyrrraaaaaaa !!!!!! »  
  
« Vi, c'est moi ! »  
  
Sachant qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus rien faire pour empêcher sa s?ur de le surnommer comme ça, Harry saisit la main qu'elle lui présentait, et il se sentit tiré vers une grande lumière aveuglante. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lentement, la jeune fille s'étira sous ses couvertures, repoussant légèrement le drap pour obtenir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Ses ailes noires de dragon brassèrent l'air, avivant les torches de la chambre et éclairant l'espace l'entourant.  
  
Une petite voix dans son esprit se fit entendre :  
  
« Hé ben ! Bravo pour la déco ! »  
  
Effectivement, la pièce aux murs rouges et noirs était parcourue de divers poster de mages noirs assez mignons, dont un torse nu, d'objets magiques utilisés pour la plupart dans les foyers de sorciers, de livres de magie noire et d'Histoire ancienne, et de chandeliers en or illuminant la chambre d'une atmosphère chaude et accueillante bien que quelque peu mystérieuse. Pas vraiment le genre de décoration que l'on s'attendrait à trouver pour une jeune sorcière de quinze ans. . . Mais après tout, Lyra n'était pas vraiment le type même de la sorcière lambda ! Elle était la s?ur du Survivant, l'une des héritiers de Gryffondor, la seule humaine vivante dans le monde des morts, et la femme du Dieu des Enfers. . . non, elle n'était définitivement pas une jeune fille ordinaire. . .  
  
Harry, pour sa part, observait la pièce avec curiosité, et il devait bien s'avouer que c'était exactement le genre de chambre qu'il aurait souhaité avoir ! La totalité de la décoration lui aurait convenu, même les posters !  
  
« Et avec ça, tu dis que tu n'as pas de tendances ? »  
  
« LYYYYYYRRRRRRAAAAAAAA !!!!!! »  
  
« Vi, vi, je m'appelle toujours comme ça aux dernières nouvelles ! »  
  
Le garçon poussa un soupir de lassitude : sa jumelle ne changerait jamais ! Elle continuerait de le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il ressentait effectivement une certaine attirance pour le sexe opposé. Mais il ne ressentait rien de tel, n'est ce pas ?  
  
« Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau ! C'est bon pour ce que t'as ! »  
  
Et elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. . . infernale ! Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle avait été intronisée comme reine des Enfers : c'était une démone en pleine puissance de tous ses moyens !  
  
« Oh oui, de TOUS mes moyens, t'as pas idée. . . »  
  
Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il préférait ne pas savoir ce que le ton pervers de sa s?ur sous entendait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le découvrir. . . Et il avait tant de choses à apprendre sur cet endroit en si peu de temps !  
  
Comprenant le désir de son frère de découvrir le monde mystique de la Mort, Lyra se leva et prononça une rapide incantation qui la fit être plongée dans un grand baquet d'eau glacée ( l'idéal, selon elle, pour bien se réveiller) puis être entourée d'une dizaine de tenues vestimentaires différentes. La jeune fille hésita un instant, mais finit par toucher de l'index un ensemble noir et améthyste - composé d'une jupe droite fendue jusqu'à mi cuisse et d'un top laissant le dos nu pour ses ailes et qui permettait une splendide vue sur sa poitrine grâce au superbe décolleté. . . Te plains pas Harry, c'est plus sage que ce qu'elle met d'habitude ! - qui vint immédiatement se placer sur elle sans qu'elle eut a faire le moindre geste. Puis, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre taillée à même la roche du mur et écarta les lourds rideaux de velours rouge sang qui bloquaient toute vision de l'extérieur. Après tout, elle était au premier étage du palais royal et elle redevait toujours davantage de lumière le matin.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de rêver : ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Lui qui avait toujours cru au stéréotype de l'Enfer sombre, ténébreux, sanglant avec des corps de damnés maigres au point qu'on en voyait les côtés, et avec des volcan crachant leur lave en fusion pour brûler ceux qui avait commis des pêchés. . . il s'était sacrément trompé !  
  
L'air était lourd, chaud et sec, mais c'était supportable - et ça expliquait aussi le pourquoi de la légèreté des vêtements de sa s?ur- et le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout simplement sublime. Des collines vertes traversées par de petits ruisseaux et parsemées d'arbres, des sentiers en terre battue parcouraient les lieux et des gens vêtus également très impudiquement riaient en pique-niquant sur l'herbe. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, des montagnes de glace s'étendaient à perte de vue, mais il pouvait distinguer les hommes en haillons qui travaillaient en portant de lourds rochers. . .  
  
« Ce sont des assassins qui n'avaient aucune raison de tuer leurs victimes, ou alors des morts qui n'ont pas respecté les règles de la bienséance des Enfers. »  
  
Harry acquiesça mentalement : c'était normal que les VRAIS monstres paient, mais les gens que le paradis rejetait, parce qu'ils ne convenaient pas à ses pseudos critères, soit pour avoir tué sans le vouloir, soit pour avoir commis des erreurs et ne pas les avoir réparé mais en les regrettant néanmoins, devaient bien se trouver un lieu d'accueil. Et le monde des Enfers savait faire la répartition en fonction des crimes de ses arrivants ! C'était bien, s'était sage. Que ceux qui ne méritent pas de souffrir soient heureux et que les autres crèvent de leur labeur. . . c'était tout simplement juste.  
  
Le ciel, par contre, attira son attention : il était sombre. Noir et bleu nuit mêlés, clairsemé de quelques étoiles qui fournissaient une lumière tamisée, laquelle se décomposait parfois lorsqu'elle traversait les nuages rouges et violets. . . Si c'était ça l'Enfer, il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi ressemblait le paradis.  
  
Il remarqua alors un endroit sur la gauche qu'il n'avait pas encore observé : Vert. Tout était vert. Des arbres à foison, une forêt gigantesque et grandiose. Magnifique. Et des animaux, parmi les plus dangereux de ceux qu'il connaissait, se trouvaient à l'orée du bois, non loin d'un homme qui tendait la main vers le museau d'un dragon, visiblement pour le nourrir. . . Correction, ce n'était pas un homme mais un pur démon ! Il avait des ailes noires comme celles de Lyra, mais elle étaient parcourues de traînées rouges qui les faisaient davantage ressortir.  
  
« Ah, mais je vois que tu as découvert Thanatos ! »  
  
Le nom mit un instant à faire son chemin dans l'esprit du garçon : sa jumelle avait épousé un homme qui régnait sur le monde des Enfers, qui s'appelait Thanatos, qui avait des ailes de démon - ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose depuis qu'il savait que lui même en avait -, qui parlait à des bêtes dangereuses et qui. . .volait actuellement vers sa femme, autrement dit, vers eux !  
  
La voix de Lyra le sortit de ses réflexions :  
  
_ Petit Frère, regarde bien ce que c'est qu'un Vrai Mec avec un V et un M majuscules !  
  
Harry regarda peu à peu l'homme se rapprocher de la fenêtre en battant des ailes, planant parfois. . . Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il le dévisagea plus attentivement : des cheveux noir légèrement décoiffés qui lui descendaient jusqu'à mi-épaule, des muscles finement dessinés sous sa tunique à lacets de cuir noir qui laissait apparaître les pectoraux, des jambes galbées et puissantes moulées dans un jeans * très * serré, et un visage de dieu grec. . . rien d'étonnant pour le dieu de la mort après tout ! Ses lèvres étaient charnues et rouges et faisant ressortir la blancheur d'ivoire de ses canines pointues ; son nez était droit, bien fait, sans être ni trop gros, ni trop mince ; ses joues laissaient apparaître deux petites fossettes qui lui donnaient un air. . . hum, comment le décrire ?  
  
« Kawaï ? »  
  
« Merci Lyra ! »  
  
Oui, kawaï : mignon et adorable, mais il suffisait de regarder son aura pour que cette impression disparaisse, remplacée par le respect et la force. C'était cela, de la force magique sombre à l'état pur, sauvage. . . Et le plus étonnant, ce fut lorsqu'il distingua la couleur de ses yeux : un subtile mélange entre des teintes de bleu et de violet. . . améthyste ! Deux iris améthystes qui transperçaient jusqu'à l'âme. . . [1]  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'ouverture à même le mur et qu'il l'eut regardé, le fameux Thanatos parla :  
  
_ Eh bien, il semblerait que nous aillons de la visite !  
  
Harry ne put penser qu'une seule chose en entendant cette voix grave et sensuelle de démon : Oh My God !  
  
« Je croyais que t'avais pas de tendances. . . »  
  
« Je croyais aussi. . . »  
  
_ Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe Lyra ?  
  
La jeune fille sourit à son petit ami et le Survivant se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. . .  
  
_ Il semblerait mon c?ur que mon cher petit frère ne soit pas insensible à tes charmes. . .  
  
Le démon sourit et répondit d'un air pompeux exagéré :  
  
_ Mais j'en suis très honoré ! Et si ce jeune homme souhaite en profiter et bien. . .  
  
_ Hors de question que tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille !  
  
Thanatos passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l'attira contre lui en murmurant :  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'aime que toi !  
  
_Y a intérêt !  
  
Doucement, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, tandis qu'Harry rougissait dans la tête de sa s?ur : il recevait son premier baiser par intérim ! Et c'était l'un des. . . non, LE plus beau mec qu'il ait jamais vu qui le lui donnait ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il appréciait ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Et puis pourquoi avait-il l'image devant les yeux l'image récurrente de Draco et lui faisant la même chose ?  
  
Lyra stoppa le baiser au bout de quelques minutes et se mit à rire comme une démente. . . Le dieu des Enfers lança un rapide sortilège pour savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais lorsqu'il perçut les pensées de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour.  
  
_ Mon cher beau-frère, je ne peux te conseiller qu'une seule chose avec ce garçon : Fonce !  
  
La jeune fille laissa le contrôle de son corps à son frère qui mit un petit moment avant de réagir à l'attitude étrange du démon aux yeux améthyste :  
  
_ Mais ça ne vous dérange pas ce genre de choses ?  
  
Thanatos cessa aussitôt de rire et le regarda avec attention.  
  
_ Je suppose que Lyra n'a pas encore eu le temps de t'expliquer quel est notre point de vue sur les relations amoureuses qu'elles soient ''normales '' comme tu les appelles ou entre deux personnes du même sexe. . . Harry, il faut avant tout que tu saches qu'avant de découvrir ta s?ur, j'étais ce qu'on appelle un ''bi '', mais la petite fille que j'avais recueilli avait sacrément grandi et son caractère répondait au mien. . . quand je m'en suis rendu compte ça a été le coup de foudre . . . Ceci devrait t'éclairer : ce n'est pas le corps de ton partenaire qui décide du fait que tu puisses partager ta vie avec, mais c'est la nature même de son âme. Et tu dois le savoir au plus profond de ton c?ur, ce sont les sentiments que tu éprouves pour une personne qui décident du fait que tu l'aimes ou non, pas son apparence physique. Tu comprends ?  
  
Le garçon acquiesça. Après tout, il avait toujours grandi dans un monde rempli de préjugés sur la nature de la magie, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas appris également ceux sur la nature de l'amour ? C'était tellement plus simple de suivre la voix de son c?ur plutôt que tous ces stéréotypes. . . Alors il aimait Draco ?  
  
« Bravo !!!! Il a enfin compris !!!! »  
  
« Lyra ! »  
  
« Ben quoi ? Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »  
  
« A ce point là ? »  
  
« Hey, tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu remarques des détails sans importance sur son environnement, sa présence te manque parfois, son nom suffit pour te réveiller -exploit extraordinaire d'ailleurs- et tu veux le protéger. . . alors je crois que la réponse s'impose d'elle même ! »  
  
« Je. . . je l'aime. . . »  
  
Harry se sentit soudain enveloppé d'une chaleur amicale et douce : deux énergies très proches qui le soutenaient et le réconfortaient. Sa s?ur et Thanatos. . . toujours là pour lui. . . c'était le message que contenait cette étreinte. . . toujours ensemble. . . une famille. . .  
  
_ Merci. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le seigneur des lieux fit visiter son royaume au Survivant, le guidant dans les Enfers comme dans un parc inconnu. Le jeune garçon fut très surpris en découvrant que Cerbère, le terrifiant chien à trois têtes, se trouvait en fait être une femelle dont Thanatos avait, il y avait trente ans, confié quelques chiots à une confédération de Géants en échange de quelques services . . . Plus la peine de chercher comment Hagrid avait obtenu Touffu. . .  
  
Les habitants de ce monde étaient répartis dans certaines régions, plus ou moins agréables, en fonction de leurs pêchés et grâce à la balance des crimes d'un homme du nom d'Anubis, qui avait lui même souhaité continuer son métier de Marchant même après sa mort.  
  
Le sorcier aux ailes blanches ne cessait de questionner sa s?ur sur de multiples sujets, découvrant que cet endroit, si redouté parmi le commun des mortels, était en réalité l'un des mondes les plus justes et les plus organisés. Finalement, ça ne devait pas être si déplaisant de vivre ici. . .  
  
Après plus de dix heures de randonnée, Harry aperçut une étrange plate forme, couronnée d'une sorte de cercle couvert de runes et d'où descendaient deux lanières noires et blanches visiblement conçues pour maintenir des poignets. . . mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'elle paraissait vraiment récente, quasiment neuve, comme si elle n'avait été bâtie que depuis quelques jours. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
Thanatos se retourna et fixa la place où se trouvait l'appareil avec un regard de mélancolie mêlé de joie.  
  
_ C'est le moyen de sortie de ta s?ur. . .  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!!!  
  
Le jeune homme avait crié en même temps que Lyra, de sorte qu'il était impossible de discerner qui avait eu le contrôle du corps de l'adolescente, mais peu leur importait : ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient quoi que ce soit. . .  
  
_ Mais je croyais que je pouvais pas partir !  
  
Le démon prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fixa dans les yeux un moment.  
  
_ Mon ange, je sais combien tu as envie de découvrir d'autres endroits et d'autres pays. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais été capable de te faire quitter notre monde, mais je le peux aujourd'hui si ton frère m'accorde son aide. . .  
  
_ Je ne veux pas e laisser !  
  
_ Tu me retrouveras plus tard ! Il faut que tu vives pour toi aussi, et mon bonheur vient du fait que tu sois heureuse !  
  
_ Mais, Thany[2]. . .je. . .  
  
_ Lyra, tu pourras toujours me revoir dans nos rêves, et tu reviendras chez nous quand tu le voudras ! Mais tu sais bien que ce monde a besoin de moi. . .  
  
La jeune fille se serra très fort contre le torse de son amant, retenant ses larmes.  
  
_ Je t'aime. . .  
  
_ Moi aussi, je t'aime mon c?ur, mais il faut que tu penses à toi de temps à autres !  
  
Doucement, le dieu des Enfers sécha les larmes des joues rougies de sa petite amie et il l'embrassa avec tendresse.[3] Il s'adressa ensuite à Harry. . .  
  
_ Est ce que tu acceptes de m'aider à ramener ta jumelle dans ton monde ?  
  
Le garçon, qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange entre les amoureux, s'était déjà décidé à accorder son soutient à son beau-frère. Et puis l'idée d'avoir sa s?ur à ses côtés à l'école était assez tentante. . .  
  
_ Je t'aiderai avec plaisir.  
  
_ Tu es conscient que ce sera douloureux ?  
  
_ En quoi consistera mon rôle ?  
  
Thanatos soupira et expliqua :  
  
_ L'esprit de Lyra est déjà lié à toi, et vous l'êtes également par le sang. Le rituel auquel servira cette plate forme fera de toi une balise, un repère pour le corps de ta s?ur qui se matérialisera près de toi en se servant de ton corps et de l'énergie qu'elle aura accumulée durant le temps de gestation du sortilège.  
  
« Lyra, traduction toplé ! »  
  
« En clair, ce truc va permettre de créer un corps pour moi à partir du tien, mais ça ne se fera pas immédiatement après le rituel parce que je devrai accumuler de l'énergie pour t'aider à le créer ! »  
  
« Ok, merci grande s?ur ! »  
  
_ Et combien de temps devrait-elle mettre pour venir dans mon monde ?  
  
Thanatos haussa les épaules.  
  
_Je suppose que ça n'arrivera qu'au bout de deux ou trois jours, mais cela reste approximatif : c'est la première fois que nous allons tenter cette expérience !  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête et tendit sa main au démon.  
  
_ Allons y maintenant.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le corps de Lyra était attaché aux lanières du cercle, soutenant ses bras parcourus de traînées sanglantes dues aux entailles faîtes à ses poignets. Lentement, elle déclama :  
  
_ Par l'esprit que nous avons commun,  
  
Par le sang qui parcourt nos veines,  
  
Par l'espoir de venger les anciens,  
  
Je jure de ne pas me laisser guider par la haine.  
  
Par le temps et l'espace qui nous lient,  
  
Dieux du Chaos, exhaussez ma prière,  
  
Par ce sang je vous confie ma vie,  
  
Menez moi jusqu'à mon frère.  
  
Harry prit ensuite la parole.  
  
_ Dieu de puissance, Seigneur du Pouvoir,  
  
En ce jour, j'en appelle à ton savoir,  
  
J'offrais mon corps, j'offrais mon c?ur,  
  
Aujourd'hui je lui donne mon esprit,  
  
Pour le pire ou pour le meilleur,  
  
Liez la à lui.  
  
Un éclair traversa le cercle, frappant la jeune fille et propulsant Harry hors d'elle, l'enfermant dans une bulle traversée d'éclairs. Thanatos intervint :  
  
_ Je vous confie ma Shin,  
  
Dieux du Néant,  
  
Guidez son âme cristalline,  
  
Vers le monde des Vivants.  
  
Mon amour en est témoin,  
  
Réunissez les Jumeaux du Destin.  
  
Les éclairs prirent une couleur bleutée et les deux adolescents commencèrent à hurler. Leurs cris de souffrance semblèrent entrer en résonance avec les runes du cercle qui devinrent dorées. Une lumière verte sortit soudain de la poitrine de Lyra pour venir s'enfoncer dans l'esprit du garçon. Chacun d'eux sentit une part de l'autre se mêler à son être, et ils perdirent connaissance en même temps.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Des étoiles qui se mélangent, des planètes qui passent à ses côtés à une vitesse fulgurante, mais est ce elles qui bougent ou lui qui se dépasse à une vitesse supérieure à toutes celle connues ?  
  
Où est il ? Quel est cet endroit ? Où doit-il aller ?  
  
Perdu, je suis perdu. . .  
  
_ Harry. . . . . .  
  
Une voix, au loin là bas. . . une voix qui l'appelle. . . Rejoindre la voix. . .  
  
_ Harry. . .  
  
Lumière. . . lumière blanche. . . blanche et rouge. . . rouge comme sa joue. . . la joue du garçon qui l'appelle, au dessus de son corps. . .  
  
Lentement, Harry retourna dans son propre corps, toujours au centre du pentacle magique. Il prit une respiration, difficile après tant de temps d'absence, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait mal, mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à sa surprise de voir un garçon blond, aux yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude, dont les joues portent des marques de coups et dont la lèvres saigne, penché au dessus de lui. Le seul mot que le Survivant fut capable de prononcer à cet instant fut :  
  
_ Draco ?  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Oui je sais que c'est méchant de couper là ! Mais il me faut de reviews pour avoir la suite !  
  
*************************************************************************** Vous savez quoi ? Pour un chapitre qui m'inspirait pas beaucoup j'ai réussi à écrire 10 pages word. . . c'est d'une logique je vous assure. . .  
  
Bon, sinon, je suis encore désolée pour le retard mais il fallait bien taper ce chapitre parce que la suite va devenir vraiment sympa ! Et puis il fallait bien que notre petit Harry admette ses sentiments, non ? J'aime pas quand les persos ne se posent aucune question et acceptent le fait accompli. . .  
  
Est ce que je peux avoir des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ? Je pense que j'irai plus vite pour le prochain chapitre !  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : '' Panique à Poudlard '' je vous laisse deviner ce que vont endurer les profs avec les jumeaux Potter. . . Surtout lorsque Lyra va débarquer. . .  
  
LES PETITES NOTES DE L'AUTRICE :  
  
[1] Toutes celles qui connaissent Gundam Wing et qui ME connaissent savent de qui je me suis inspirée pour les yeux. . .  
  
Sinon, j'ai fait un mix de toutes les caractéristiques que je trouve bien chez un homme !  
  
Ah, et au fait, pensez à acheter une serpillière : le clavier est inondé !  
  
[2] Le surnom de Thanatos, c'est Thany ! Moi je trouve ça très mignon, ne ? [3] Je peux pas résister : Kawaï Power ! 


	9. Panique à Poudlard !

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et encore une fois, désolée pour le retard !!!!! Mais avec les exams et le boulot d'été, j'avais pas vraiment le choix !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 9 : Panique à Poudlard  
  
_ Draco ?  
  
Harry se releva péniblement, se demandant inconsciemment comment il avait réussi à attraper des contractions à tous ses muscles dorsaux. . . Il se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que le Serpentard blond se trouvait effectivement devant lui. . .  
  
« Non, t'as pas rêvé ! Ou alors c'est une hallucination collective ! »  
  
Harry soupira mentalement : sa s?ur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires complètements idiots ou déplacés pour la situation. . .  
  
« Hey !!! Si je te fais remarquer ça c'est juste parce qu'en théorie, il devrait même plus être en vie ! »  
  
La seule pensée intelligible qui parut dans l'esprit du Survivant fut :  
  
« QUOI ?????!!!!!!! »  
  
« Très brillante remarque Petit Frère ! J'aurais pas mieux répondu ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon bougonna un instant contre les réparties cinglantes de sa jumelle, qui auraient, selon lui, mieux convenues à certains professeurs, puis s'exclama toujours en paroles mentales.  
  
« C'est Feira ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait brûler comme il l'aurait du ?! »  
  
« Faut croire qu'il savait que l'un de ses maîtres avait un petit faible pour un certain blondinet et qu'il n'aurait pas été ravi de le retrouver carbonisé. . . »  
  
« Je rêve où j'ai senti de l'ironie dans ta voix ? »  
  
« Nan, tu rêves ! Crétin ! »  
  
« Hey !!!!! M'insulte pas toplé ! »  
  
« Oh, au fait ! A tout hasard, il faudrait peut-être que tu parles à ton cher Serpentard avant qu'il ne se demande si tu as encore toute ta tête. . . »  
  
« Drago ! Oh ! Merde ! »  
  
Le survivant planta là conversation mentale, problèmes magiques, et phénix désobéissant pour se concentrer sur son nouvel objectif, à savoir : convaincre le blond que NON il n'était pas fou même s'il venait de passer quelques minutes totalement silencieux et le regard dans le vide. . . ce qui n'était pas gagné. . .  
  
Harry tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de l'héritier Malefoy dont la joue tuméfiée attira son attention.  
  
_ Har. . . Potter ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?!  
  
Le jeune homme à la cicatrice fit rapidement le point sur la situation : il venait de découvrir qu'il avait une s?ur jumelle qu'on lui avait toujours caché, que cette dernière pratiquait la magie noire, qu'elle était mariée au Dieu des Enfers, que son directeur était un enfoiré de première, qu'il était gay, et que le monde des Enfers était très agréable. . . Cela sans compter le rituel pour amener Lyra dans le monde réel, ni le splendide voyage par l'esprit qu'il venait de faire. . .  
  
_ Oui, parfaitement ! Je ne suis même jamais allé aussi bien !  
  
Le Serpentard l'observa attentivement, cherchant à déterminer si Harry se moquait de lui ou pas, et, si tel était le cas, dans quelle mesure ses propos pouvaient l'atteindre. . . Visiblement, le Gryffondor était sérieux !  
  
Avec précaution, Harry se releva, examinant d'encore plus près la marque bleuie sur la joue du garçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de poing. . .Mais est ce que le blond accepterait de se confier à lui ?  
  
_ Drago, qu'est ce que tu as à la joue ?  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta et demanda d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée :  
  
_ Co. . . . Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
  
Le survivant sourit, repoussant ses cheveux, désormais mi-longs, de son visage afin de dégager ses épaules, et croisa les bras derrière la tête en répondant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit :  
  
_ Draco. . . D. R. A. C. O. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'agit bien de ton nom, n'est ce pas?  
  
« Bravo Petit Frère ! J'aurais pas fait mieux ! »  
  
« Merci Grande S?ur ! »  
  
L'attrapeur de la maison rivale cilla, rougissant légèrement. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore davantage, mais il ne perdit pas de vue sa question principale. . .  
  
_ Alors, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
  
Le blondinet pâlit un peu et tenta d'éluder le sujet d'un petit geste de la main.  
  
_ J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un élève, c'est tout.  
  
_ Et je parierai que cet élève ci est à Serpentard, ne Draco ?  
  
Cette fois ci, le jeune Malefoy semblait très mal à l'aise et il bredouilla un :  
  
_ Bon. . . tu. . . tu as été absent longtemps. . . faudra aller voir Macgonagall. . .et . . .  
  
Harry remarqua que plus il parlait, plus il s'approchait de la porte, la main se dirigeant vers la poignée. . . Avant que son ancien pire ennemi ne puisse l'ouvrir, il le saisit par le bras et le retint fermement.  
  
_ Réponds moi, Draco !  
  
Le garçon remua, essayant de se dégager de sa prise, mais le brun ne comptait pas le laisser partir ainsi. . .  
  
_ Lâche-moi ! Potter ! Lâche-moi !!!  
  
La panique commençait à gagner le blond. Harry desserra légèrement son étreinte sur le fin poignet, mais il fixa ses pupille verte émeraude pailletées, à présent, de doré, dans celle grise de son compagnon, qui ne put que laisser échapper de ses lèvres un petit filet de voix :  
  
_ Oui, il est à Serpentard ! Tu vas me lâcher maintenant ?!  
  
Le survivant aurait souhaité avoir davantage de détails, mais il jugea mieux de ne pas trop en demander à celui qu'il avait toujours eu comme adversaire de peur qu'il ne se brusque. Il laissa donc filer le bras du jeune homme mais ordonna d'un simple regard à Feiranoxia, de ne pas lui permettre l'accès au couloir afin qu'il ne quitte pas la pièce.  
  
Lorsque Draco se tourna vers la porte, il eut la surprise de se trouver face à un vrai mur de flammes brûlantes qui lui barrait la route.  
  
_ POTTER !!! Mais qu'est ce que. . .  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol en disant :  
  
_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas aller assister à tes cours dans cet état ?! Tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie d'abord !  
  
_ Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir Potter et. . .  
  
« Harry, si ton futur petit copain ne se tait pas, je doute que vous ayez l'occasion de passer à l'acte. . . »  
  
Le Gryffondor frémit en entendant la menace, sachant que Lyra n'hésiterait pas à la mettre en application. Il fourra vivement ses quelques objets dans son sac, puis repoussa Draco pour ouvrir la porte, Feira venant se percher sur son épaule, et il le regarda dans les yeux, scandant ses mots d'une voix froide, voire même glaciale :  
  
_ Tu . Viens . Avec . Moi .  
  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le Serpentard suivit le sorcier à la cicatrice dans le dédalle de couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il eut, cependant, assez de courage pour questionner un peu Harry :  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais, seul, dans cette pièce vide, tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi tu as disparu ? Tu sais que toute l'école te cherche depuis des heures ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas repris conscience quand je t'ai secoué ? Et est ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, Potter ?!  
  
Le garçon soupira : Par le Sang d'Anthrax, ce qu'il pouvait être bavard !!!  
  
_ Non Draco, je ne savais pas qu'on me cherchait. Et quand a ce que je faisais dans cette pièce, disons que j'étais dans une sorte de transe et NON, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus pour l'instant !  
  
Le blond se renfrogna quelque peu, mais la dernière question qu'Harry eut le temps de lui poser avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'infirmerie, eut tôt fait de le remettre sur ses gardes :  
  
_ Je pourrais d'ailleurs te demander également ce que tu venais faire dans cette salle, ne ?  
  
Il répondit dans un murmure à peine audible avant de rentrer au poste de secours pour pauvres élèves en détresse :  
  
_ Je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille. . . pour faire le vide. . . pour réfléchir. . .  
  
Les deux garçons eurent à peine le temps de faire trois pas dans la pièce avant que madame Pomfresh ne leur saute dessus en criant :  
  
_ Mr Potter ! Ca fait des heures que l'on vous cherche partout ! Où étiez vous passé ? Mr Malefoy ! Qu'avez vous fait à votre joue ?! Si jamais vous vous êtes encore battus tout les deux, je vous assure que ça. . .  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lyra, agacée par tout ce boucan qui l'empêchait de dormir, prit possession du corps de son frère et lança rapidement un sort de mutisme total à l'infirmière avant de lui expliquer, posément :  
  
_ Nous ne nous sommes pas battus, et c'est Draco qui m'a trouvé. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il est blessé. . . Alors si vous pouviez FAIRE VOTRE BOULOT, au lieu de ME CASSER LES OREILLES, ça arrangerait tout le monde !  
  
Madame Pomfresh sursauta et fonça en direction d'une étagère pour saisir un flacon, surveillant le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores du coin de l'?il pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de bêtise en jugeant qu'elle était trop lente. Habituellement, elle n'était pas une femme à qui on marchait sur les pieds, mais aujourd'hui, le célèbre Harry Potter l'effrayait réellement. . .  
  
La sorcière se hâta de donner au fils de Lucius Malefoy une potion qui eut tôt fait de résorber l'hématome de sa joue. Ce dernier remercia Harry d'un regard et quitta la pièce sans attendre, visiblement peu prisé de ce lieu. . .  
  
« Dis, Petit Frère, faudrait peut-être songer à aller voir Macgonagall maintenant ! Faut justifier ton absence ! »  
  
« Hé ben c'est pas gagné ! »  
  
« Je te le fais pas dire ! »  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'entrevue avec la directrice de sa maison n'avait pas été si terrible que ça finalement, songea Harry en marchant vers le cours du professeur Chourave. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'il était allé la trouver, et, évidemment, elle avait crié, s'était jetée sur lui et, lorsqu'elle s'était assurée qu'il n'était pas blessé, elle lui avait donné une retenue pour l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique pendant des heures. . . Non, finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. . .  
  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire tout en écoutant vaguement le cours de Botanique dont le sujet portait, à ce qu'il avait saisi, sur la meilleure façon de faire pousser un Cocanictus Molitibus, une nouvelle variété de cactus qui venait d'être découverte dans une région de la forêt amazonienne. . . Il prit mécaniquement des notes de la main droite, tandis qu'il s'amusait à déplacer quelques objets du regard pour s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette : Lyra avait dit que plus il s'exercerait, mieux il se contrôlerait. . .  
  
La classe eut cependant du mal à s'empêcher de rire lorsque la craie du tableau se leva de sa propre volonté pour venir dessiner de jolies fleurs sur les murs. . . Et il sembla au survivant que le professeur Chourave n'appréciait pas trop non plus ce genre de plaisanteries. . . Il ne voyait pas pourquoi : c'était toujours mieux que de créer de petits esprits frappeurs au beau milieu du cours de Trelawney pour qu'ils saccagent la classe ! Franchement, il n'y avait pas de raison de se plaindre pour une simple craie !  
  
« Toi, je crois que je t'influence trop ! »  
  
Harry étouffa un éclat de rire : sa s?ur intervenait toujours au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas, et il était assez plaisant d'avoir une interlocutrice puisque ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient casés ensemble et qu'ils étaient à présent atteint du célèbre syndrome de la sangsue, à savoir : '' jecollemonpetitcopainetjel'embrassedèsquej'enailetemps. . . '' .  
  
« C'est quoi le prochain cours, Petit Frère ? »  
  
« Cherche ! Tu as appris mon emploi du temps par c?ur de toute façon ! »  
  
« Méchant ! »  
  
« Merci du compliment ! »  
  
Il sentit que sa jumelle lui envoyait l'équivalent mental d'un tirage de langue façon sale gosse puissance 100, comme elle aimait à appeler cette méthode, et il ne put résister :  
  
« Ok, ok, on a. . . Potions avec Rogue. »  
  
« Yes ! Encore un prof à enquiquiner ! »  
  
Harry sourit : le passe-temps favori de Lyra était de faire en sorte que le misérable enseignant sorte de ses gonds, mais qu'il ignore qui lui jouait des mauvais tours. . . et elle s'acharnait en particulier sur leur cher et tendre occupant des cachots qui s'était déjà pris trois chaudrons de jus de putois sur le crâne et dont les cheveux n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé leur couleur originale, et qui arboraient donc un magnifique rose fluo. . . qui, il l'avait découvert récemment, viraient au fushia lorsqu'il était en colère. . .  
  
Le cours de Botanique se termina et c'est sans grand plaisir que les Gryffondors rangèrent leurs affaires pour aller assister à celui de Potions avec leur tortionnaire favori. Un seul d'entre eux avait déjà rangé son sac et courut littéralement vers les cachots pour rejoindre la salle de classe. . . Mais enfin, il fallait comprendre Harry : les Potions avaient toujours été jumelées avec les Serpentards. . . Et c'était l'une des rares occasions qu'il avait pour voir sa chère tête blonde. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry n'arriva pas le premier devant la salle de classe : Draco s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier, non loin de la porte. . . Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas enduits de gel, pour une fois, et des mèches plus longues que les autres lui retombaient devant les yeux. . .  
  
« Fonce Frangin ! Sinon moi j'y vais !»  
  
« Lyra ! Tais toi ou je raconte tout à Thany ! »  
  
« T'oserais pas ! »  
  
« Je vais me gêner ! »  
  
_ Salut Potter.  
  
Le survivant grogna un peu : ça ne lui plaisait guère que son futur petit copain non officiel l'appelle par son nom de famille. . . C'est vrai, après tout, est ce qu'il l'appelait Malefoy, lui ?  
  
_ Draco, je t'assure que tu peux utiliser mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls ! Ca ne te tueras pas ! Ah, oui, bonjour !  
  
Le Serpentard sourit un bref instant, mais le garçon à la cicatrice avait eut le temps de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son petit sourire moqueur qu'il lui réservait auparavant : c'était sans doute le premier VRAI sourire de Draco qu'il ait eu l'occasion de contempler. . .  
  
Les deux élèves n'eurent guère le temps de continuer à sympathiser : le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et les autres étudiants commencèrent à arriver. . .  
  
Comme d'habitude, chaque sorcier s'installa à sa place, mais, aujourd'hui, l'enseignant aux cheveux gras avait décidé de changer les binômes pour une séance exceptionnelle : les jeunes gens devaient se préparer pour passer leurs BUSES à la fin de l'année, et il s'agissait d'un cours très important pour cet examen.  
  
Ron et Hermione eurent la désagréable surprise d'être séparés et répartis avec Neville et Goyle. Mais Harry ressentit pour la première fois un élan de gratitude pour son professeur : au moins, il ne pourrait pas entendre les bruits de succion des amoureux[ NdlA] ! Il fut encore plus heureux en entendant le nom de celui avec qui il allait devoir faire équipe. . .  
  
_ Potter ! Veuillez ôter ce stupide sourire de votre visage et allez vous asseoir avec Malefoy !  
  
Harry obéit sans se faire prier et offrit son plus beau sourire à Draco, visiblement soulagé de se trouver avec lui, mais rougissant quelque peu devant l'attitude on ne peut plus enthousiaste du Gryffondor. . .  
  
Rogue passa entre les rangs et distribua un questionnaire à remplir sur les effets de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir préparer, puis, il se tourna vers le tableau pour y faire apparaître la liste des ingrédients. Harry s'étonna de deux choses :  
  
1_ Il commençait à trouver stupide d'utiliser un bout de bois pour canaliser la magie. . . Normal quand on commençait à bien maîtriser la magie sans baguette !  
  
2_ Il savait, rien qu'en voyant le tableau de quelle potion il s'agissait et comment il devait procéder pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. . . Ce qui n'était PAS normal !  
  
« Lyra !!! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait encore !!!!? »  
  
« Harry ?! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Je t'ai juste donné un coup de pouce pour tes révisions ! C'est tout ! »  
  
« C'est tout ! Et comment tu expliques ça ?! »  
  
« Hum. . . Progrès phénoménal lié au fait que tu aies accepté que tu es aussi l'héritier de Serpentard ? »  
  
« Lyra. . . »  
  
« Euh. . . ajouté au fait que nous avons mélangé nos magies. . . »  
  
« Lyra. . . »  
  
« Bon ! D'accord ! Ok ! J'ai utilisé ton corps pour bouquiner ton livre de potions hier soir lorsque tu dormais ! Mais j'y peux rien moi, si tu engranges tout ce que tu lis même quand tu n'es pas conscient ! Et puis arrête un peu de râler ! Ca t'aide bien dans ce genre de situation ! »  
  
Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa s?ur était intenable, mais ce n'était pas faux pour autant : ses nouvelles connaissances allaient pouvoir lui servir. . . Poussant Draco du coude, il lui indiqua le questionnaire et remplit la ligne qui demandait le nom de la potion : '' Locomort Vidéotus ''. Un breuvage mortel qui avait pour principal effet de faire exploser les yeux de celui qui l'ingurgitait. . . Dans un sens, cela lui aurait été utile contre le basilique. . . Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme acquiesça, affirmant ainsi qu'il connaissait le sujet de la séance. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour répondre au test qui comptait pour quinze points sur la note du cours, les cinq restant étant délivrés par le professeur en fonction de la réussite de leur travail.  
  
Harry tendit ensuite sa copie à Draco pour qu'il puisse remplir la sienne à son tour, et il commença à couper des pattes de scarabées en rondelles, avec une joie un peu sadique, avouons le, en imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'une certaine animagi non-déclarée de sa connaissance. . .  
  
Il alluma un feu sous le chaudron et y déversa la quantité d'eau exacte de celle indiquée au tableau, au millilitre près. Laissant le temps au liquide de bouillir, il se mit à éplucher des feuilles de céleri, tout en se demandant si la soudaine chaleur qui l'envahissait n'était pas due à la préparation. . . Deux minutes plus tard, l'adolescent eut la confirmation qu'il avait un problème : ses mains tremblaient, il était parcouru de sueurs froides et des vagues de douleur d'amplitude croissante commençaient à l'atteindre. Draco laissa son questionnaire pour le regarder, l'air inquiet. . .  
  
_ Professeur Rogue. . . je crois qu'Harry ne se sent pas bien !  
  
Harry aurait souri, en voyant l'expression de son instructeur, si une nouvelle douleur ne s'était pas fait entendre dans sa tête, lui vrillant le crane. Il n'écouta même pas ce que disait le professeur, de toute façon, c'était sans importance !  
  
« Harry ! Sors d'ici ! Vite !!!! »  
  
Lyra allait venir. Thanatos l'avait prévenu de la souffrance qu'il ressentirait à ce moment là. . . N'écoutant plus que la voix de sa s?ur qui lui hurlait de quitter cet endroit avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés, Harry se leva et courut vers la sortie, bousculant Rogue au passage. Il n'entendit pas le professeur lui ordonner de revenir immédiatement, puis de ruer à sa poursuite, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait trouver une pièce vide au plus tôt !  
  
Lorsqu'il trouva enfin une salle déserte, Harry se dépêcha d'enlever sa robe de travail, ne restant qu'en jeans noir et torse nu. La chaleur augmentait, ses mains le brûlaient, il avait l'impression de se liquéfier. . . Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillit, et cette fois, il ne retint pas son cri.  
  
Le garçon se roula sur le sol, les bras autour de lui, essayant de faire diminuer la souffrance. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était d'entendre les cris de sa s?ur à l'intérieur de son esprit : il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal.  
  
Harry avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui ne l'intéressait pas. Il se souvint seulement de la lumière et de la souffrance mêlée à l'échos de ses propres hurlements. . . et de la chute. . .Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui lui expliqua plus tard ce qui s'était passé. . .  
  
L'enseignant des potions avait poussé la porte de la salle où il avait vu disparaître le jeune homme, bien décidé à avoir une explication avec lui, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, criant et parcouru de spasmes de douleur. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, révéla-t-il plus tard, ce fut d'entendre les deux voix, grave et aiguë, qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Le corps du frêle sorcier avait été soulevé dans les airs tandis qu'une sorte d'aura dorée semblait l'entourer.  
  
Harry avait hurlé, et hurlé, et hurlé, tant et tant qu'il en avait encore des frissons. Des éclairs bleutés avaient traversé le garçon de part en part, frappant parfois les meubles et les murs. Et puis s'était produit un spectacle que Rogue n'oublierait jamais : le corps de l'adolescent avait parut se scinder en deux. Une fille et un garçon. Identiques en tout point.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens avaient criés une dernière fois, en parfaite symbiose, avant de lourdement tomber sur le sol tandis que la lumière or disparaissait. On aurait pu les croire morts si leurs poitrines ne se soulevaient pas au même rythme.  
  
A cet instant précis, Séverus Rogue, observant la pièce complètement dévastée, se souvint d'avoir eu plusieurs pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit au même moment :  
  
_ Qui était cette fille ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce que Potter avait encore foutu comme connerie ?  
  
_ Encore heureux que ça ne se soit pas passé dans sa classe !  
  
_ Dumbledore allait hurler.  
  
_ Macgonagall aussi.  
  
_ Ses autres élèves l'attendaient toujours.  
  
_ Il se foutait de la dernière pensée.  
  
_ Et il allait falloir organiser une nouvelle répartition pour la jeune fille. . .  
  
_ En clair, Poudlard n'était pas dans la merde !  
  
A suivre . . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a davantage plus que le précédent ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour le taper, mais vous voulez savoir le pire : les idées pour cette fic me tombent toujours dessus dans la piscine et mon ordi est au premier étage, le temps que je monte, ça s'est envolé !  
  
Sinon, je voudrais faire un petit sondage :  
  
Selon vous, dans quelle Maison Lyra sera-t-elle envoyée ?  
  
Reviews please !  
  
Note de l'autrice :  
  
[ NdlA] Moi ?! Pas aimer ce couple ?! Nan ?! Vous faites erreur, je vous assure !  
  
Les lecteurs * regard de travers* : On y croit tous !  
  
Lyrashin : Mais non, c'est pas que je les aime pas ! Je les supporte pas ! Nuance !  
  
Lylyth : En clair, c'est du pareil au même ! 


	10. Une répartition flamboyante

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci à tous de m'avoir envoyé des reviews ! Certaines m'ont beaucoup émues : le fait que quelqu'un compare cette fic avec les Portes, c'est. . . indescriptible ! Je suis super contente !  
  
Sinon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. . . Et, ah, au fait. . . Diaboliqua, je te suggère d'éviter les menaces de mort à l'avenir : tu es peut-être diabolique, mais tu n'as pas fait la connaissance de Lylyth, ma chère double personnalité. . .qui a au passage émit une règle que tous les lecteurs redoutent. . . Si je reçois encore une menace de mort, je n'updaterai plus cette fic pendant deux mois. . . A vous de choisir si vous préférez ça à une update toutes les deux semaines à partir de Septembre. . .  
  
Autre chose : vous êtes nombreux à avoir supposé que Lyra irait à Serpentard, le Choixpeau aussi a eut du mal à se décider. . . Et je suis passée derrière. . . Le résultat, c'est ça !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 10 : Répartition flamboyante  
  
Séverus Rogue ne savait pas comment réagir : jamais encore ce genre de situation ne s'était présentée à Poudlard ! Les deux adolescents étaient déjà étendus sur le sol depuis dix minutes et lui, le grand Maître des Potions, il était infoutu de faire un pas dans leur direction pour s'assurer de leur état !  
  
La jeune fille sembla soudain se réveiller, se redressant lentement sur les coudes pour jeter un coup d'?il autour d'elle. Elle se leva totalement et avisa l'enseignant qui la fixait comme si elle pouvait exploser à tout instant. . . Elle lui lança un regard noir et tendit la main vers une tenture qui avait miraculeusement échappé au carnage qui avait ravagé la pièce. A la stupéfaction du professeur, le rideau se détacha de ses entraves et se précipita vers elle. . .  
  
Il l'observa s'entourer de l'étoffe pour masquer sa nudité tout en essayant de trouver des réponses logiques aux questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit : Que s'était-il passé pour que Potter se divise et que cette fille apparaisse ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas décontenancée d'être ici ? Est ce que Potter et elle partageait les mêmes sentiments ? Le regard noir qu'elle lui avait offert semblait le conforter dans cette hypothèse. . . Comment avait-elle pu attirer ce tissu sans faire appel à sa baguette ? Avait-elle seulement une baguette ? Pourtant il était impossible d'obtenir le moindre résultat magique sans l'utilisation d'une branche de bois droite pour canaliser ses pouvoirs, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qui avait était déclaré par le ministère. . .  
  
Une voix inconnue le ramena à la réalité :  
  
_ Pervers !  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce que la jeune fille avait dit ? Mais qu'est ce qui se. . .  
  
_ Je ne vous savais pas des tendances de voyeurisme, Professeur !  
  
Rogue se retourna pour s'apercevoir que son élève souffre-douleur avait également repris connaissance et qu'il sous-entendait qu'il aurait. . .Mais. . . Le plus terrifiant professeur de Poudlard remarqua soudain qu'il avait fixé la jeune fille alors qu'elle était nue. . .Elle ne portait pas de vêtements ! Le traître du Seigneur des Ténèbres blêmit en imaginant Potter répandre des rumeurs sur ce sujet dans toute l'école. . . Un éclat de rire double lui fit réaliser que les deux enfants s'étaient contentés de se moquer de lui pour le faire tourner en bourrique. . . Du moins, il l'espérait. . .  
  
Le garçon à la cicatrice s'était posté devant l'étrangère et il le regardait en souriant.  
  
_ Lyra, je suis sûr que la plupart de la population male de Poudlard apprécierait énormément de pouvoir admirer tes formes, mais je ne suis pas certain que Thany trouve ça très à son goût. . .  
  
Le Mangemort vit soudain l'inconnue flanquer une tape derrière la tête du Survivant et partir à rire tandis que des étincelles or et noires se matérialisaient autour d'elle. Elle lâcha la tenture et l'enseignant constata que des habits semblaient être apparus sur elle. . . et quels habits ! La jeune fille était à présent vêtue d'une combinaison noire. . . visiblement en cuir d'après les reflets lumineux qu'elle renvoyait. . . une combinaison noire au col en V très profond, qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et ses jambes galbées, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses chevilles pour être remplacée par des brodequins finement ouvragés. La tenue était complétée par une petite jupe courte, par dessus la combinaison, qui s'achevait dans une bordure rouge à mi cuisse. . .  
  
_ Wahou ! Mais tu veux les faire tous craquer ou quoi ?  
  
Séverus Rogue hésitait, pris dans un dilemme atroce : devait-il violemment réprimander Potter ( et ainsi ôter quelques dizaines de points à Gryffondor) ou partir en courant pour ne pas se mettre à saigner du nez devant le décolleté de la demoiselle ? Cette dernière partit à rire en le regardant et glissa entre deux éclats :  
  
_ Dis, Harry, tu crois pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose avant que ton prof nous fasse une syncope ?!  
  
Le jeune homme sourit sadiquement et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait toujours traité comme un moins que rien depuis son entrée à Poudlard.  
  
_ Oh, excusez moi Professeur, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je ne vous ai même pas présenté à. . .  
  
_ Suffit Potter ! Cessez immédiatement vos pitreries et dites moi qui est cette jeune fille !!!  
  
Le sourire du garçon s'accentua encore davantage : oh Seigneur, comme les mois à venir allaient être amusants. . .  
  
_ Mais enfin Professeur Rogue ! Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ? Pourtant la ressemblance est assez frappante !  
  
Tout en parlant, l'attrapeur s'était rapproché de sa s?ur et tous deux arboraient un petit air coquin et malicieux qui, Rogue l'ignorait encore, ferait bientôt trembler la totalité du personnel éducatif de Poudlard. . .  
  
_ Et bien, puisque vous semblez ne pas vous en souvenir, laissez moi vous présenter Lyra Sylthéria Potter Shin, ma s?ur jumelle. . .  
  
Etrangement, le silence qui régna dans la pièce, suite à ces paroles, ne parut absolument pas inconvenant. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sous la main devant le visage du Mangemort. Un petit ''clic '' derrière lui le fit faire volte face et il vit Lyra, une sorte de paire de lunettes améliorée par un bouton sur l'une des branches, lui faire un clin d'?il. . . Photo garantie. . . Oh oui qu'il allait aimer cette nouvelle année. . .  
  
Le Survivant se retourna vers son enseignant, toujours en état de choc, et demanda en passant sa main devant ses yeux :  
  
_ Hou hou ! Professeur ! Vous vous en remettez ?  
  
Rogue, offusqué, essaya de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais le gamin le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu proférer un son :  
  
_ Tatatata. . . . Psssssssss. . . . Franchement Professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il y ait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire en cet instant plutôt que d'enlever un trillion de points à Gryffondor ?  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là, Séverus Rogue se retrouva, accompagné par les deux enfants, perdu dans le dédale de couloirs qui étaient sensés mener au bureau du directeur. . . Mais, malheureusement pour lui, les escaliers, comme les jumeaux Potter, avaient décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. . . voilà pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement au huitième étage dans l'aile ouest, alors que le bureau de Dumbledore était au deuxième, dans l'aile sud. . . Et voilà pourquoi il était en train de saisir la robe de sorcier de Potter (boy) qui s'était trop penché par la fenêtre en déclarant joyeusement qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de voir le parc de si haut et sous cet angle de vue. . . Quand il ne devait pas rattraper Potter (girl) qui se glissait derrière une tapisserie pour ''voir ce qu'il y avait de caché ''. . .  
  
_ NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ BIENTOT FINI VOS BETISES, OUI ?!!!  
  
Le professeur de Potions était épuisé : il n'arrivait même plus à savoir où il se dirigeait, trop occupé à essayer d'empêcher les adolescents de s'enfuir. . . Son visage était rouge et sa respiration haletante. . . si jamais quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état, c'en était terminé de sa réputation d'homme que rien ne peut ébranler. . .Les deux gamins se retournèrent vers lui, un air je-suis-innocent-comme-la-petite-fleur-qui- vient-d'éclore-mais-qui-se-rappelle-vachement-de-trucs-intéressants-de-sa- vie-antérieure. . .  
  
_ Des bêtises ? Nous ?  
  
_OUI VOUS !!! CA FAIT PRES D'UNE DEMI HEURE QUE VOUS ME CASSEZ LES OREILLES !!! ALORS MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !!!  
  
Le menton de la jeune fille se mit à trembloter comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer et Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il lança un regard noir à son enseignant et lâcha d'un ton venimeux :  
  
_ Bravo ! J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous maintenant Professeur !  
  
Rogue hésita : bon, d'accord, les deux terreurs méritaient une engueulade, mais n'y était-il pas allé trop fort ? La nouvelle venue semblait effondrée. . . Il avait déjà beaucoup crié sur des premières années, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réagit de la sorte et. . . Et maintenant les épaules de la fillette tremblaient elle aussi !  
  
Cessant de se creuser les méninges, le Maître des Potions s'abaissa au niveau du visage de la fille de son défunt pire ennemi et il bafouilla quelques excuses malhabiles, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.  
  
Lyra leva la tête et Séverus fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir la marque de larmes sur ses joues, mais plutôt un immense sourire et des yeux rieurs. Elle se détourna du professeur et prit son frère par l'épaule, s'éloignant dans le couloir tout en laissant s'échapper un retentissant :  
  
_ Tu vois ! A tous les coups ça marche !  
  
Rogue mit encore quelques instants avant de comprendre que, oui, une adolescente venait bien de le rouler en beauté, et qu'elle avait réussi, par on ne sait quelle méthode, à apprendre à Potter l'art du mensonge. . .  
  
_ REVENEZ ICI TOUS LES DEUX !!!!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Les étudiants de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre furent assez surpris d'entendre de temps à autre des cris tels que :  
  
« POTTER ! LACHEZ CE CHANDELIER TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
  
Ou bien alors :  
  
« NON MISS POTTER ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS AUX ARMURES DU CHATEAU. . . J'AI DIT NON. . . MAIS J'AI DIT NON BON SANG !!!! »  
  
Ou encore :  
  
« ELOIGNEZ VOUS DE CETTE FENETRE ! NON MISS POTTER ! LE SAUT DE L'ANGE A CETTE HAUTEUR N'EST PAS AUTORISE. . . »  
  
Ou bien :  
  
« POTTER, SI VOUS LAISSEZ MISS TEIGNE DANS CE PLACARD, JE VOUS ASSURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER. . . COMMENT CA QU'EST CE QUE JE POURRAIS VOUS FAIRE ?!!! »  
  
A moins que ce ne soit :  
  
« MISS POTTER, SI VOUS METTEZ LE FEU A CE TABLEAU JE DOUTE QUE LE DIRECTEUR SOIT RAVI. . . OUI C'EST SON PORTRAIT. . . COMMENT CA SA TETE NE VOUS REVIENT PAS ?! NON, DEPOSEZ CE LANCE-FLAMME TOUT DE SUITE !!! NOOOOOOOONNNNN !!!! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!! QUI M'A FICHU DES GAMINS PAREILS ?! . . . . QUI CA MONSIEUR POTTER ? LE PAPE ?. . . . . . . . . POTTER !!!!!!!!! »  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
En bref, ce fut un Séverus Rogue épuisé, échevelé ( oui, oui ! Echevelé !) et de très mauvaise humeur qui entra dans la salle des professeurs en traînant derrière lui les deux adolescents qui avaient catégoriquement refusé de se rendre au bureau du directeur parce qu'il ne voulaient absolument pas revoir sa '' sale tronche de chihuahua rasé tout mouillé comme un raton laveur ''.  
  
Après un discours assez laborieux avec Minerva Macgonagall, il parvint enfin à lui faire comprendre que, oui, Potter avait une s?ur jumelle, que, oui, elle était à Poudlard, oui, elle était apparue en plein cours de potions, et que, NON, il n'était pas énervé du tout d'avoir du supporter les deux monstres pendant près d'une heure. . .  
  
Lorsque la directrice des Gryffondors s'approcha de la fillette en lui posant d'une voix douce, qu'elle aurait employé pour une gamine de trois ans, des questions sur l'endroit d'où elle venait et ce qui lui était arrivé, Lyra lui répondit vivement que ce n'était pas ces affaires et qu'elle ferait mieux de lui foutre la paix si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux avec ses cheveux, comme il était arrivé à la barbe du directeur par exemple. . . Rogue eut du mal à retenir un sourire en voyant l'expression stupéfaite de sa collègue. . .  
  
Après que Dumbledore soit venu pour analyser la situation, et qu'il soit, au passage, resté le plus loin possible de la jeune fille qui le tançait d'un regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie, chacun convint qu'il valait mieux répartir la nouvelle Potter dans l'une des maisons dès le soir même et qu'elle se rendrait au chemin de traverse le lendemain pour y acheter ses fournitures scolaires, accompagnée de son frère pour guide, ainsi que d'un professeur, celui qui les avait trouvé étant tout désigné. . .  
  
_ Monsieur et Miss Potter, vous êtes dispensés de cours jusqu'à ce soir. . . A condition de rester dans le château. . .  
  
Le professeur de Potions eut soudain un très, très mauvais pressentiment. . . Les jumeaux eurent un sourire conspirateur et Lyra lança d'une voix claire avant de détaler en courant:  
  
_ Le dernier au lac est le perdant !  
  
_ Hey, tu triches !  
  
Le personnel éducatif de Poudlard fixait les deux adolescents s'en aller en riant, encore légèrement sous le choc de leur désobéissance si insouciante, lorsque la voix autoritaire de Macgonagall fit cesser le '' Boum, Boum '' répétitif qui s'était instauré :  
  
_ Séverus ! Laissez ce mur tranquille !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Arrivés au lac, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent dans leur course folle, et avancèrent lentement vers l'eau. . . Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Harry lâche la phrase qui ne cessait de le turlupiner depuis un moment :  
  
_ Lyra, tu es au courant que je ne sais pas nager ?  
  
La jeune fille eut un sourire énigmatique et dit d'un ton légèrement moqueur :  
  
_ Qui t'a parlé de nager ?  
  
D'un geste de la main, une bulle d'eau sortit des ondes et vint se positionner au dessus de la femme du Dieu de la Mort. Voyant que son frère ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta :  
  
_ Tu as déjà entendu parler du volley-ball ?  
  
Et elle frappa la balle aquatique de toutes se forces pour l'envoyer sur lui. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le garçon, le ballon perdit sa forme solide et trempa Harry de la tête aux pieds. . . Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme rende la pareille à sa s?ur, et la bataille de balle à eau explosive commença. . .  
  
Environ une demi heure plus tard, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, complètement trempés, et visiblement encore amusés vu la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Après un petit temps de repos, Harry finit par demander à sa s?ur si elle avait la moindre idée de la maison dans laquelle le Choixpeau l'enverrait. . . Après tout, le vieil accessoire tout rapiécé avait bien failli ne pas le placer dans sa maison actuelle. . . Et le côté Serpentard de Lyra était encore plus accentué que le sien. . .  
  
_ T'inquiète pas, Petit Frère ! Je laisserai personne nous séparer à nouveau !  
  
Le sorcier acquiesça, rassuré par les paroles de sa jumelle. . . Quitte à devoir braver Poudlard entier, ils resteraient ensemble. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Les murmures allaient bon train dans la grande salle : le directeur venait d'annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève allait être répartie ce soir. . . Et directement en cinquième année !  
  
Le Choixpeau fut déposé sur son tabouret, devant l'estrade des professeurs, et Minerva Macgonagall prononça le nom de la fameuse nouvelle :  
  
_ Potter Lyra !  
  
Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut révélateur : toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui arborait un sourire joyeux. Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la pièce, se fut plusieurs centaines de paires d'yeux qui la suivirent du regard, la détaillant. Elle portait toujours la même tenue que lors de son arrivée, mais elle avait noué ses cheveux noirs, or et rouges, dans une tresse basse, tout en laissant quelque mèches plus courtes retomber sur son front. . . Son frère avait, pour sa part, choisi de coiffer sa tignasse en catogan, et les mêmes mèches barraient son front. . . Ils étaient tellement ressemblants que leur lien de parenté était indiscutable. . . Et si cela n'avait pas suffi à convaincre les esprits les plus réticents, leurs cicatrices en forme d'éclair, elle, ne laissait aucun doute envers leur identité. . .  
  
Nullement gênée par les regards indiscrets, Lyra adressa une ?illade provocatrice aux garçons qui rougirent pour les plus timides. Harry secoua la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains, ignorant superbement ses deux meilleurs amis dont les yeux ahuris ne cessaient de glisser sur sa s?ur, puis sur lui. . .Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête :  
  
// Ho, une Potter ! Un peu en retard, jeune fille, n'est ce pas ?//  
  
// Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai voulu ? Crétin !//  
  
// Oh, un mauvais caractère. . . Intéressant !//  
  
// C'est pas une question de caractère abruti ! C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise des choses stupides !//  
  
// Hum. . . Une grande fierté. . . De la ruse à en revendre. . . Du mépris pour les ordres. . . Une grande loyauté cependant envers ton frère. . . Mais une facilité extrême pour la magie noire. . . Avec le don que t'a offert celui qui a essayé de te tuer. . . Ta place ne peut être qu'à. . .//  
  
// OH ! OH !OH ! Attends deux secondes là, mon vieux, parce que tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de connerie ! Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, que ce soit clair !//  
  
// Mais c'est pourtant là qu'est ta place ! Tu y trouveras le chemin de la. . . //  
  
// Ouais, ben je me fous de ce que je peux y trouver ! C'est Gryffondor ou tu vas le regretter !//  
  
// Je suis navré mais je dois pourtant te placer là bas ! Ta place est à. . .//  
  
_ SERPENT. . .  
  
Avant que le Choixpeau n'ait pu terminer ce nom, des flammes ardentes semblèrent sortir du crane de la nouvelle étudiante et elles commencèrent à le grignoter, le faisant roussir de plus en plus. . . L'encoche qui lui servait de bouche pour crier de douleur, mais ce fut finalement une phrase hurlée qui en sortit :  
  
_ D'ACCORD !! GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR !!! ENVOYEZ LA LA-BAS, MAIS PAR DESSUS TOUT, ELOIGNEZ MOI DE CETTE FOLLE !!!!!  
  
Lyra reposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret tandis que l'objet essayait de se faire le plus petit possible entre ses mains. Elle balaya la salle du regard et le silence total qui y régnait fut soudain brisé par les applaudissements d'un seuls des spectateurs : Harry Potter. Les autres élèves le dévisagèrent comme s'il était devenu fou tandis que la jeune fille se mettait à rire et rejoignait son frère à la place qu'il lui avait réservée. . . Un phénix noir vint rapidement se poser sur son épaule et les Survivants s'amusèrent à nourrir l'oiseau avec les différents mets proposés à table. . .  
  
Assis sur son siège, Séverus Rogue se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant la tête de ses collègues. Cette petite scène, il le savait, n'était qu'un prémisse de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, mais il valait mieux se taire et savourer le spectacle. . . Pour un peu, il regrettait presque que les deux Potter ne soient pas des Serpentards. . . Que de points il leur aurait accordé pour ça ! Il pensa soudain à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. . . Les premiers cours avec les nouveaux jumeaux ne commenceraient que dans deux jours, mais il redoutait assez de devoir les poursuivre tout au long du Chemin de Traverse. . . Il soupira : Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?!  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oui !!!!! J'ai fait cramer le Choixpeau !!! J'ai fait cramer le Choixpeau !!! Alors, répondez honnêtement, qui s'attendait à ça ?  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu : j'ai passé pas mal de temps à le manier et le remanier dans ma tête avant de l'écrire !  
  
Sinon, pour le sondage, la plupart d'entre vous avait pensé que Serpentard était la meilleure Maison pour Lyra. . . C'est vrai que le Choixpeau le croyait aussi, mais j'en ai décidé autrement ! Je pouvais tout de même pas séparer les jumeaux ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco : il va pas rester seul bien longtemps encore !  
  
Autre chose, j'ai dit, au début de ce chapitre, que les update se feraient à présent toutes les 2 semaines. J'essayerai de tenir ce rythme mais je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre avant début Septembre parce que je pars à Venise demain. . . Mais je ferai de mon mieux après !  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : '' Affaires de Gobelins et Achats ''.  
  
Oh, et au passage : une petite review SVP ?!!! 


	11. Affaires de gobelins et achats

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Cours d'économie sorcière. . .  
  
Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je vous adore !!!  
  
Oui !!! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre dans les délais !!! Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça va continuer. . .  
  
Les Jumeaux du destin  
  
Chapitre 11 : Affaires de gobelins et Achats  
  
Séverus Rogue était encore dans cet état demi-conscient, juste dans cet instant magique entre le rêve et le réveil où l'on a l'impression de faire corps avec le monde entier. Il adorait ces moments où il pouvait somnoler à son gré, profitant du calme matinal et du chant des oiseaux par sa fenêtre entrouverte. . .  
  
*** BAM ***  
  
_ Harry ! Bon sang ! Fais gaffe aux vases!  
  
_ Mais j'y vois rien !!!  
  
Le professeur de Potions se demanda un instant si ces paroles aux timbres si facilement reconnaissables n'étaient pas une élucubration de son esprit tordu. . . Mais une main passa devant ses yeux lui fit comprendre que Non, il ne rêvait pas et que OUI, des élèves avaient osé s'introduire dans sa chambre en pleine nuit !  
  
Il se redressa aussitôt et vit, avec stupéfaction, une silhouette assise, jambes croisées, sur la boiserie de son lit, juste au dessus de lui. . .  
  
_ Coucou Tonton Sévie !!!!  
  
Il fallut un instant à l'ancien dormeur pour analyser cette phrase, la repasser en boucle, et déterminer qu'effectivement on l'avait appelé ''Sévie ''. . . Et il ne connaissait que deux personnes capables de commettre un tel sacrilège dans cette école. . .  
  
_ POTTER !!!  
  
Ce furent deux voix fluttées qui répondirent en parfaite synchronisation :  
  
_ Lequel ?  
  
L'enseignant jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui, cherchant à découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait le deuxième jumeau. . . Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il crut qu'il allait faire une syncope : Est ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment Potter (boy) avait réussi à monter en haut de son armoire à vêtements ?! Et pourquoi ce gamin s'était-il assis en position de ce drôle de loisir moldu. . .le Yaga. . . Yago. . . Bon, enfin, un truc comme ça !!!  
  
_ Je t'avais dit qu'il apprécierait pas le coup du '' Tonton Sévie '' !  
  
_ Hum, tu penses qu'il aurait préféré '' Oncle Séverus '' ?  
  
Interrompant la discussion des adolescents, le Mangemort cligna des yeux et il prit une grande respiration avant de demander d'un ton calme qui ne laissait présager rien de bon :  
  
_Je peux savoir ce que VOUS faîtes ICI ?!  
  
Ce fut la jeune fille qui lui répondit en souriant :  
  
_ Mais, nous sommes venus préparer le plan des commissions, bien sûr !  
  
Plan des commissions ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?! Se fichait-elle de lui par le plus grand des hasards ?! Ce fut le Survivant qui précisa les propos de sa s?ur :  
  
_ C'est que, vous savez Professeur, les courses c'est comme une bataille : pour bien les réussir, il faut les préparer !  
  
_ Et pourquoi cela devrait-il se faire spécialement dans MES appartements ?!  
  
La nouvelle élève lui répondit, tout en se faisant les ongles sur une lime qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne savait où. . .   
  
_Tout simplement parce que la bibliothèque est encore fermée à quatre heures du matin et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'installer le chauffage central dans la Chambre des Secrets !  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis bien des siècles, Poudlard assista à un événement plus qu'inattendu : un professeur de Potions resta muet devant les paroles d'une Gryffondor ! Le sorcier ne bougea même pas lorsque Harry lui tapota les joues pour vérifier s'il était encore conscient. Ce fut Lyra qui trouva le moyen de lui rendre sa voix en matérialisant une bassine d'eau glacée au dessus de sa tête. . .  
  
Etonnamment, ce matin là, beaucoup d'étudiants du Collège se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant un cri retentissant :  
  
_ POOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
*** Trois heures plus tard ***  
  
_Oh, allez Tonton Sévie ! Tu vas pas en faire un drame !  
  
_ Hm. . .  
  
_ Mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée d'être entrée ! Je voulais juste me laver les mains ! Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu serais en train de prendre ta douche à ce moment là ?!  
  
_ Hm. . .  
  
_ Et puis c'est ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mettre un charme de silence sur la salle de bain ?! Je t'assure que tu chantes pas mal. . . même s'il faudrait revoir ton répertoire parce que Pavarotti c'est un peu dépassé. . . Et encore que je suis sûre que tu n'as pas. . .  
  
Les passants du Chemin de Traverse s'écartèrent, amusés, devant le trio si disparate qui fendait la foule à un train d'enfer. Une jeune fille à la coiffure étrange, vêtue d'une jupe-short noire très courte et d'un débardeur rouge, babillait, libérant un flot de paroles dont on finissait par perdre le sens. Elle semblait s'adresser à un homme mince et pale, aux cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes de jais d'un corbeau et dont le visage exprimait une exaspération totale. Il avançait très rapidement en direction de la banque et la demoiselle devait accélérer le pas pour rester à sa hauteur et lui parler, mais elle ne paraissait pas décidée à le lâcher comme ça. . . Derrière ce drôle de couple, un adolescent du même age les suivait, légèrement en retrait, souriant du comportement des deux autres. . .  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment principal de Gringotts, l'attitude de Lyra se modifia complètement : son visage ne laissa filtrer qu'une impression de détermination profonde ainsi qu'un soupçon de l'arrogance si particulière des Sang-Pur de Serpentard. Séverus Rogue s'étonna de cette transformation si soudaine et il se tourna vers Harry, découvrant avec stupéfaction que le jeune homme arborait la même expression que sa s?ur. . .  
  
Les jumeaux Potter ne semblaient plus intéressés par sa présence et ils avançaient, d'une démarche assurée, vers l'un des gobelins installé à son guichet. Ce dernier les regarda venir dans sa direction, quelque peu ennuyé de devoir interrompre ses comptes pour s'occuper de clients aussi jeunes et qui ignoraient sans doute le moindre fonctionnement des affaires. . . Aussi sa mâchoire manqua-t-elle de se décrocher lorsqu'il les vit faire apparaître deux siège en face de lui et s'asseoir tranquillement. . . Visiblement, ils avaient tout leur temps. . . Et s'il y avait une chose que les gobelins haïssaient, c'était qu'on les fixe sans leur adresser la parole. . . Or les Survivants le savaient parfaitement, et ne laissaient paraître aucun signe d'impatience tandis que le banquier se tortillait sur son fauteuil, extrêmement mal à l'aise. . .  
  
_ Si vous désirez retirer de l'argent dans votre coffre, veuillez vous adresser à Gripsec !  
  
Seigneur Orfèvre, ce qu'il pouvait détester les enfants trop curieux ! Comment diable pouvait-on supporter ces petits humains qui fouinaient de partout, risquant à tout moment de faire voltiger les feuillets de comptabilité si difficilement classés, ou de découvrir un code secret menant directement aux wagonnets, ou même d'entrevoir l'intérieur d'un coffre avant qu'il ne soit refermé. . . Oh oui, il les détestait ces sales créatures roses qui couinaient dans les bras de leurs parents et qui bavaient sur les tapis. . . Les parents, c'était une autre histoire : ils étaient des adultes responsables et, donc, capable de manipuler leur argent à leur gré. . . Eux, on pouvait les tolérer. . . Mais les enfants. . . Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les garder enfermés dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur majorité. . . Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers avaient hurlé lorsque le Conseil des Gobelins leur en avait fait la proposition ! C'était pourtant ce que ceux de sa race faisaient avec leur propre progéniture. . . Et puis, à quoi aurait bien pu servir une foule de gamins surexcités ?! Ils n'auraient fait que déranger leurs géniteurs ! Ils étaient certainement mieux dans les centres d'éducation financière où on les plaçait dès leur troisième heure de vie ! Au moins, là bas, les examinateurs pouvaient juger des résultats des bambins et décider à l'avance dans quelle branche de la plus grande organisation de leur espèce ces garnements devraient travailler, parfois même, à quel poste !  
  
_ Je pense que l'affaire que nous venons traiter est bien plus importante qu'un simple retrait bancaire !  
  
Le gobelin leva les yeux, visiblement agacé que le garçon humain ait osé lui adresser la parole après qu'il lui ait indiqué un interlocuteur mieux disposé à résoudre leur problème. Mais le double regard glacial qu'il reçut le surpris grandement : on voyait rarement des adolescents si prendre un ton si sérieux, ni arborer un air aussi froid et distant. . . Seulement, ce n'étaient encore que des enfants ! Ils n'avaient légalement pas le droit de disposer de leur argent. . . Cependant, cela ne coûtait rien de leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. . .  
  
_ Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?  
  
La voix grinçante et antipathique du gobelin aurait dissuadé bien des individus, mais la jeune fille ne parut même pas le remarquer et déclara sans laisser son visage retransmettre le moindre de ses sentiments, mais sur un ton teinté d'ironie :  
  
_ Oh ! Je pensais que vos supérieurs vous auraient mis au courant. . . Nous avons rendez-vous avec un conseiller bancaire, Mr Yen Mark. . . Nous avons envoyé un courrier hier, dans la soirée. . .  
  
_ Monsieur Mark ne reçoit aucun client, Mademoiselle !  
  
Mais comment cette petite impertinente osait-elle suggérer que l'un des plus éminents membres de Gringotts pourrait se déplacer pour régler une simple affaire avec de stupides humains ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!  
  
_ Pourriez-vous vérifier son emploi du temps, je vous prie ?  
  
Lyra se montrait toujours polie, mais le gobelin était vraiment énervé de ne pas parvenir à s'en débarrasser. . . Et il comptait bien dire à cette petite idiote ce qu'il pensait d'elle !  
  
_ Ecoutez bien, Mademoiselle ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de gaspiller un temps précieux pour la banque ! Nos intérêts passent avant votre soit- disant '' rendez-vous '' avec l'un des plus grands piliers de notre société, qui n'a d'ailleurs absolument pas la moindre raison de discuter avec une petite humaine comme vous !!! Alors, à présent, vous allez me dégager le plancher, et au plus vite !!!  
  
Etrangement, les deux jeunes gens restèrent de marbre devant cet assourdissant interlocuteur, puis un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry répondit :  
  
_ Mais ce sera un vrai plaisir mon cher ! Gripsec !  
  
Le petit être aux longues dents qui l'avait reçu la première fois où il était venu à Gringotts accourut à l'appel de son nom et se figea en reconnaissant la fameuse cicatrice sur le front du garçon. . .  
  
_ Monsieur Potter ! Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?  
  
Le Survivant eut un petit rire avant que les mots que redoutaient tous les gobelins ne s'échappent de sa bouche :  
  
_ Videz entièrement le coffre familial des Potter, Gripsec ! Nous ne laisserons plus notre argent dans cet endroit !  
  
_ COMMENT ?!  
  
Le cri du gobelin retentit dans toute la salle, attirant l'attention de tous les occupants qui se mirent à suivre leur conversation d'une oreille. . .  
  
_ Mais. . .mais. . . mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Monsieur Potter ! Où iriez vous placer votre héritage ?!  
  
Cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit :  
  
_ Mais dans une autre banque mon cher Gripsec ! Il me semble que la corporation des Lutins se taille difficilement une place dans le monde de la finance. . . Imaginez combien la fortune de notre famille pourrait les aider. . . Je suis sûre qu'ils accepteraient nos conditions, eux !  
  
Le gardien des coffres faillit s'étouffer : avec la disparition de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de leur organisation, Gringotts perdrait de son influence en affaire. . . Et ils avaient déjà du mal à empêcher les Lutins de faire main basse sur leur clientèle. . . Si les Potter les quittaient, nul doute que ces infâmes créatures n'hésiteraient pas à les accueillir à bras-ouverts ! Bien sûr, cela entraînerait une montée en flèche de leur côte de popularité. . . Et ils parviendraient peut- être même à leur faucher certains marchés ! C'en serait fini de la suprématie bancaire de Gringotts ! Non, il fallait absolument empêcher les Potter de changer leur argent de banque !!! Mais de quelles conditions parlait cette jeune femme ? Et qui était-elle ?  
  
_ Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle. . . Mademoiselle ?  
  
_Potter, Gripsec ! Lyra Potter !  
  
Encore une Potter ?! Et lui qui croyait que cette famille n'avait plus qu'un seul hériter en vie ! Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de jouer les septiques. . . si elle disait être une Potter, elle ETAIT une Potter !  
  
_ Bien alors, Miss Potter, Monsieur Potter, de quelles conditions est-il question ?  
  
Un sourire victorieux naquit simultanément sur les lèvres des jumeaux qui se regardèrent avant d'expliquer l'attitude inexcusable qu'avait eu un employé de cette banque - où ils ne souhaitaient pas rester une seconde de plus d'ailleurs- alors qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous avec un conseiller pour une transaction des plus importantes. . . Et dire qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à avoir leur entretient tranquillement, mais bien sûr, il était hors de question à présent de rester clients dans une banque où on les traitait comme des moins que rien ! Ils étaient les descendants d'une illustre famille de Sang-Pur tout de même ! Le nom de Potter avait toujours été respecté, voire craint ! Il était absolument intolérable qu'on ose les insulter dans leur amour propre ! Et quand bien même, ils n'auraient pas été si riches, on n'avait pas à s'adresser à eux comme cela ! Ils avaient leur fierté tout de même !  
  
Séverus Rogue avait observé le manège des deux Gryffondors, et, il devait bien l'admettre, il en était littéralement soufflé : le pauvre Gripsec était complètement submergé par les phrases si rapides qui venaient, tantôt de l'un, tantôt de l'autre, et qui se complétaient en parfaite synchronisation. . . A croire que les adolescents communiquaient par la pensée ! ( Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs !) Mais, le professeur en était persuadé, les deux étudiants avaient d'abord fait en sorte que la totalité des regards se porte sur eux avant de commencer leur plaidoyer, et, à présent, les autres clients commentaient à voix basse les paroles des enfants, leur donnant raison à juste titre. Les gobelins fixaient méchamment leur camarade qui les avait mis dans un tel embarras : qu'allait- on penser d'eux maintenant ! La réputation de la banque allait sûrement en pâtir ! Les murmures prirent de l'ampleur. . . vraiment beaucoup d'ampleur ! A un tel point que l'un des gobelins-surveillants finit par aller quérir la présence du conseiller Mark pour calmer tout ce monde. . .  
  
Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il ne mit pas longtemps pour rétablir l'ordre en proposant aux jeunes Potter- et à leur accompagnateur- de le suivre dans son bureau pour discuter de tout cela devant un bon verre de kirsch. . . Ce à quoi les jumeaux répondirent qu'ils ne buvaient pas d'alcool, mais qu'ils acceptaient s'il avait du cidre et du jus d'ananas. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le gobelin invita les trois humains à s'asseoir tandis qu'il ordonnait à un elfe de maison de leur apporter des boissons. . .  
  
_ Alors, puis-je savoir de quel problème il s'agit pour avoir mis la banque sans dessus dessous ?  
  
La mâchoire de Séverus Rogue faillit tomber lorsque Potter (boy) expliqua calmement que lui et sa s?ur avaient décidé qu'il était inutile de laisser les économies dormir dans un coffre sans rien leur rapporter, et que, par conséquent, il désiraient le placer en actions dans certaines entreprises. . . Aussitôt, l'intérêt du non-humanoïde sembla s'accroître et il se mit en devoir d'expliquer aux adolescents les difficiles règles du monde des affaires. . . Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurta à un véritable mur de contre-arguments face à ses démonstrations statistiques comme quoi il était dangereux d'investir à leur âge. . . Les enfants avaient l'air parfaitement préparés à cet entretient et connaissait le sujet sur le bout des doigts. . . Particulièrement Lyra qui parvint à faire dévier la conversation sur les meilleurs placements possibles cette année d'après l'étude menée par le Consortium des Finances, dite plus simplement le CDF, la source de renseignements la plus fiable du monde sorcier dans son domaine. . .  
  
Il parut rapidement établi que les jeunes gens savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient, aussi Yen Mark cessa de délibérer sur le bien fondé de disposer ainsi de leur héritage. . . Il leur proposa alors une bonne quinzaine d'entreprises sorcières qui pouvaient être, selon lui, le meilleur départ pour des capitaux. Harry jeta un coup d'?il sur la liste et ne sélectionna que deux ou trois idées, rayant immédiatement tout ce qui avait attrait au Quiditch. . . Mais pourquoi est ce que les gens étaient toujours persuadés que de nouveaux venus dans le business choisiraient forcément des sujets portant sur le sport le plus coté ?! C'était vraiment d'un ridicule cette manie. . .  
  
Le gobelin remarqua vite que ses deux clients semblaient avoir une nette conception de ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire : tout d'abord, ils avaient défini une certaine somme qu'ils souhaitaient investir, mais sans pour autant vider la totalité de leur coffre fort. . . Il leur restait encore de quoi à vivre aisément en cas d'échec. . . D'autre part, ils voulaient acheter des actions dans divers secteurs, et non pas tout mettre dans un seul panier comme le faisaient certains imprudents. . . Mais le Conseiller financier s'aperçut qu'une grande partie de cet argent, environ le tiers, devait être placé dans plusieurs départements du Ministère. . . En particulier dans la région de l'armement destiné aux Aurors. . .  
  
Le gobelin fut encore plus surpris en voyant que les adolescents ne comptaient pas se borner aux institutions sorcières : ils tenaient absolument à devenir les actionnaires majoritaires de la Grunings entreprise. . .Quant à savoir pourquoi, c'était leur affaire. . .  
  
Lorsque vint le moment de signer le contrat pour que la banque réalise ce que leur clients avaient prévu, un problème majeur fit son apparition : les clients en question étaient encore mineurs ! Le Conseiller en fit la remarque et un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jeune fille. . . Elle se concentra un instant et un anneau stylisé se matérialisa sur son doigt. . . Un anneau particulier dont toutes les créatures magiques non- humaines connaissaient la signification. . . La bague qui liait le Dieux de la Mort- la réputation de Thanatos avait largement dépassé la réalité avec les nombreuses légendes à son sujet- avec son épouse. . . Et évidemment, une femme mariée pouvait tout à fait disposer de son argent malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore atteint sa majorité. . .  
  
Une vague de sueur froide envahit le banquier qui se hâta de faire signer l'accord aux Potter et de les remercier pour leur gracieuse visite en se pliant bien plus que nécessaire devant Lyra. . .  
  
Cette dernière allait passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle se ravisa et fit demi tour pour retourner au centre du bureau. Elle demanda alors deux faveurs au gobelin tremblant. . . Il devait faire en sorte qu'un professeur de Magie Artistique du Collège Brisemarine, en France, soit envoyé à Poudlard pour y prendre en charge deux nouveaux élèves. . . Et l'employé qui avait osé les insulter ce matin allait devoir apprendre ce que signifiaient les mots '' technicien de surface ''. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lorsque le groupe sortit enfin de la banque, Séverus Rogue poussa un profond soupir de lassitude : et dire qu'il avait imaginé que cette excursion ne prendrait pas plus de deux heures. . . Cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient ici, et ils venaient juste de retirer l'argent nécessaire pour acheter le matériel scolaire de la nouvelle élève ! Mais, il devait avouer que les jumeaux l'avaient vraiment impressionné sur ce coup là. . . surtout Harry, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le garçon brun qu'il avait pris comme souffre douleur pendant quatre ans serait capable de démontrer une telle fermeté en tant qu'homme d'affaire !  
  
Il remarqua que Lyra avait sorti sa fameuse liste des commissions qu'elle avait joyeusement concocté avec son frère le matin même dans ses appartements. . . La première ligne indiquait simplement '' baguette magique '' mais elle avait été soulignée en rouge à trois reprises. . . Visiblement elle ne tenait pas à l'oublier. . .  
  
Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la boutique adéquate et le professeur de Potions se retint de ficher le camp en courant en voyant Olivander foncer sur eux. . . Seigneur, qu'il haïssait cette homme. . .  
  
_ Monsieur Rogue ! Ca par exemple ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait plus vu par ici ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! 29,3 cm en bois d'érable et avec un ventricule de dragon, n'est ce pas ? Je ne me trompe jamais ! Voyons si votre baguette n'a pas besoin d'un nettoyage. . . Mais si, j'insiste ! Vu combien vous preniez soin de vos instruments quand vous étiez jeune, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter ! Vous vous rappelez du jour où vous me l'aviez amenée complètement couverte de chewing-gum magique ? Ca avait été un vrai désastre pour la faire restaurer, et je ne mâche pas mes mots. . .  
  
Si l'un des jumeaux osait rire, il se retrouverait en détention pour le reste de sa vie !!! Voilà pourquoi il ne supportait pas Olivander ! Toujours à raconter la vie de ses anciens clients à tord et à travers, quitte à les mettre dans des situations gênantes. . . Et un vrai moulin à paroles en plus !  
  
_ Monsieur Olivander, je ne suis pas ici pour moi, mais pour m'occuper de Miss Lyra Potter ! Elle va entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard et il lui faut une baguette !  
  
Les yeux du vieil homme manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites en entendant ces mots :  
  
_ En cinquième année ? Mais comment faisait-elle pour se débrouiller avant ?  
  
_NAN, MAIS JE T'EN POSE DES QUESTIONS MOI ?!  
  
En cet instant, Séverus Rogue bénit mentalement la fille de son pire ennemi, elle venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve : réussir à clouer le bec à ce crétin d'Olivander. . . Malheureusement, ce dernier se ressaisit assez vite. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . Bon, je vais prendre quelques mesures et ensuite nous tâcherons de découvrir quelle sera la baguette qui vous conviendra le mieux. . .  
  
_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
  
_ Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
Le professeur de Potions sourit en son fort intérieur, essayant de deviner ce que la jeune fille allait encore leur réserver. . . Lyra sortit une espèce d'écaille noire et luisante de sa poche et la tendit au fabricant.  
  
_ Il me faut une baguette de 27 cm de long, en bois de sycomore, avec CET item magique, et je doute que vous en ayez en réserve. . .  
  
Olivander tournait et retournait l'écaille dans tous les sens, espérant en déterminer l'origine sous l'?il amusé de Harry qui, lui, savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. . . Après tout, qu'est ce qui aurait mieux convenu à la femme du Dieu des Enfers que l'une des plumes de son mari ?! Mais, aussi étrange que ce soit, dès que Thanatos l'avait arrachée de son aile, la plume s'était cristallisée et transformée en cette écaille. . .  
  
_ Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous pour aller la créer cette baguette ? Le déluge ?!  
  
Le garçon sourit en se disant que le plus grand défaut de sa s?ur devait être son manque de patience. . . Ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger en cet instant. . . Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter cette boutique. . .  
  
Ce qu'il fit au bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir comptabilisé à vingt six le nombre de menaces de mort que sa jumelle avait gracieusement prodiguées pour que le sorcier se dépêche. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le reste de la journée fut épuisante pour le pauvre professeur Rogue qui crut qu'il allait finir par mourir lorsque les jumeaux avaient décidé qu'ils devaient refaire entièrement la garde-robe de Harry pour qu'elle soit à la fois Moldue et sorcière. . .- 2 heures d'attente-, acheter certains livres d'études supérieures sur la métamorphose, les potions, les charmes et le monde magique en général. . . ainsi qu'un énorme pavé nommé '' les meilleures façons de s'en sortir dans ce monde de gobelins ''- 1 heure d'attente et désignation comme mulet pour le fameux pavé. . . -, regarder les différents balais dans la boutique de Quiditch et en essayer trente-quatre avant de déterminer quel serait le meilleur modèle pour convenir à Lyra. . .- 1 heure et demie- négocier le prix du balais parce que ce n'était pas le même que dans la vitrine. . .- une demi-heure-, aller déguster une bonne glace chez Florent Larôme, CHOISIR les parfums de la coupe quadruple boule de Harry et ceux de celle à l'italienne de sa s?ur. . .- 27 minutes sans compter le temps de la dégustation-, flâner dans l'allée des embrumes et acheter certains ingrédients dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la nature. . .- 2 heures 20-, convaincre les jumeaux que OUI, il était vraiment temps de rentrer au château et que NON, il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'appellent Tonton Sévie. . . A la limite Oncle Séverus si Lyra arrêtait de pleurer. . . - 36 minutes. . .-  
  
Après avoir dîné dans sa chambre, trop fatigué pour faire un compte rendu de sa journée à ses collègues, Séverus Rogue se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit en se disant que, finalement, ça avait été une excursion assez amusante en compagnie des deux Potter. . . Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : lui, il s'était à présent habitué à leur comportement, mais demain, les autres enseignants allaient en baver. . . Et il avait hâte de voir ça !  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lyra * lit le chapitre. . . relit le chapitre * : J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi à le finir !!!! Que j'en ai galéré pour cette partie ! J'ai du y passer une semaine pour l'écrire en entier !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Une petite review s'il vous plait ?! 


	12. Nage en eau trouble

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel, la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, Dumby démoli par Lyra. Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci aux reviewers ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic et si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir de recevoir vos messages d'encouragement !  
  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Nefra qui a été la seule a relever que les jumeaux avaient absolument voulu acquérir Grunings (ce qu'ils vont en faire ? Tu verras plus tard mais ça devrait te plaire !) et à Kalhana (Kalha !!! T'es passée où ?! On te voit plus sur MSN !!!!!) qui voulait davantage de Draco et qui va être servie !  
  
Je crois qu'on peut sabrer le champagne : j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre dans les temps !!! YATTA !!!!!!!  
  
N'oubliez pas : // blablabla // c'est des paroles télépathiques entre Harry et Lyra. . .  
  
Les Jumeaux du Destin  
  
Chapitre 12 : Natation en eau trouble. . .  
  
Ding. . . Ding. . . Ding. . .  
  
L'horloge de la grande salle venait tout juste de sonner trois heures. . . Aux cuisines, les elfes de maison commençaient à préparer le petit déjeuner tranquillement. . . Les fantômes flottaient gentiment dans les couloirs du château tout en faisant la conversation à certains tableaux. . . Peeves sautait joyeusement d'étage en étage, riant du nouveau tour qu'il venait de confectionner pour faire enrager le concierge. . . Rusard dormait un peu après toute une nuit de patrouille. . . Et Miss Teigne parcourait le bâtiment en long, en large, et en travers pour découvrir si un élève un peu trop audacieux n'était pas sorti de sa salle commune. . . Tout était calme. . . Poudlard dans la routine quotidienne. . .  
  
_ DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!!  
  
Le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année s'éveilla en sursaut et des cris commencèrent à retentir :  
  
_ MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CETTE FOLLE FAIT ICI ?!!!  
  
_KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! Y A UNE FILLE DANS LA CHAMBRE !!!!!  
  
_ FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX, JE VEUX DORMIR !!!  
  
_ OH MON DIEU ! LYRA !!!! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'entrer ICI !!!  
  
Une seule personne conserva son calme dans tout ce brouhaha. . . Il posa doucement son livre -qu'il avait entamé depuis une bonne heure déjà- et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : l'un de ses compagnons hurlait au scandale parce qu'une fille avait osé profaner le sanctuaire de la virilité masculine, un autre, un peu plus joufflu, essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière le drap qu'il avait projeté au sol la nuit dernière, un rouquin tentait de se faire passer pour une taupe en s'enterrant sous ses couvertures, et une Hermione aux cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu'à l'accoutumée tirait, sans aucun résultat, le bras de la source de tout ce boucan pour la faire sortir de la pièce. . . La dite source arborait actuellement un *grand * sourire, visiblement très amusée du brand le bas de combat général. . . Harry soupira un instant et il tenta de rétablir la situation normale. . .  
  
_Ron, Seamus, la ferme ! Neville, arrête de crier comme une fille. . . Mais non, je dis pas ça pour toi Hermione. . . et va t'habiller ! Neville, c'était à toi que je parlais !!! Non, je m'en fous qu'elle t'ai vu comme ça. . . t'avais qu'à pas dormir en caleçon ! Très joli, en passant. . . J'adore les petits vifs d'or qui se baladent partout. . . Non. . . Mais non, Neville, je t'assure que je ne me fous pas de toi ! Lyra, ta gueule. . . Hein, comment ça Hermione ?! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de l'insulter ? Comment ça parce que c'est une fille ?! Mais je m'en fiche moi que ça soit une fille. . . Non Lyra, je ne m'enfonce pas ! Ron, si tu la fermes pas dans moins de deux secondes tu vas te retrouver collé au plafond pour une durée indéterminée. . . Hermione, fous moi la paix et retourne te coucher. . . Mais, je te donne des ordres si je veux. . . Lyra. . . Oui, je sais que tu n'as rien dis, j'anticipe ! Non, je ne me suis pas levé du pied gauche ce matin Seamus. . . MAIS VOUS ALLEZ TOUS ALLER VOUS RECOUCHER OUI ?!!!!!!!  
  
Etrangement, ce cri eut pour effet de renvoyer tous les Gryffondors dans leurs lits avant que le Survivant n'ait eu le temps de crier une nouvelle fois. . . Harry repoussa les draps et se leva en bougonnant : impossible de finir son nouveaux livre de métamorphose supérieure en paix. . .  
  
_ Allez Riri ! Fais pas la tête !  
  
_ Toi, tu te tais et tu me suis !  
  
Dans un seul mouvement, le garçon saisit sa s?ur par le bras, ouvrit en grand la porte du dortoir -fendant le mur au passage- et descendit les escalier quatre à quatre pour aller s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir rouge de la salle commune. Il regarda alors sa jumelle d'un air mauvais et demanda :  
  
_ Explications. . . Tout de suite. . .  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourie avant de répondre calmement :  
  
_ J'étais réveillée, je pouvais pas me rendormir, je m'emmerdais, et donc, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu l'ambiance !  
  
_ Et je peux savoir en quoi cela nécessitait obligatoirement que tu viennes dans MON dortoir ?!  
  
_ J'avais juste envie de voir comment allait mon petit frère !  
  
Regard suspicieux. . .  
  
_ Bon, OK, je voulais faire enrager Hermione parce qu'elle m'a fait chier toute la nuit !  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_ Nan, sérieux Harry, t'as pas idée de l'horreur que ça peut être le dortoir des filles : Parvati est somnambule. . . Lavande parle de son nouveau petit copain jusqu'à onze heures alors qu'il n'y a personne qui l'écoute. . . Et Hermione récite ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie en dormant. . . Mais comment tu veux que je survive moi dans cette chambre ?!!!! En plus, elles sont courges. . . Mais courges, alors à un point. . . Tu peux pas imaginer. . . Par exemple, tu me croirais pas si je te disais que Parvati a des tendances maniaco-dépressives en fonction de ce qu'elle voit dans sa boule de cristal. . . Elle a envoyé du poivre dans toute la pièce parce qu'elle avait soit-disant vu un démon s'approcher de nous dans la nuit et qu'elle était sûre que comme ça on l'entendrait venir. . . Ben, je l'ai pas entendu venir mais je peux t'assurer qu'on a éternué jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je lance une mini tornade pour tout nettoyer. . .  
  
Au fur et à mesure que Lyra s'évertuait à essayer de faire comprendre à son frère la difficulté extrême de sa cohabitation avec les autres Gryffondors, celui ci sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer contre sa volonté et, lorsque sa s?ur lui raconta comment Hermione avait vidée toute l'eau chaude de leur salle de bain pour se laver les cheveux avec un shampoing lissant- sans le moindre résultat-, il ne tint plus et il éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de sa jumelle. . .  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry finit par se remettre et demanda plus sérieusement :  
  
_ Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant que je suis réveillé moi aussi ? Foutre le bordel dans tout le château ?!  
  
Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et le Survivant pensa soudain qu'il allait regretter ses paroles. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* * * BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM* * *  
  
Séverus Rogue leva le nez de sous ses couvertures, jetant un coup d'?il sur son horloge magique qui indiquait joyeusement 4 H 16 du matin. . . Non, il devait y avoir erreur. . . On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être frai et dispos tous les jours à cet horaire, non ?  
  
_ TONTON SEVIE !!!! VIENS NOUS OUVRIR OU ON TRAVERSE LE MUR !!!!  
  
Visiblement, si ! Est ce que les jumeaux Potter s'acharnaient sur lui ou ce n'était qu'une impression ?  
  
_ Tonton Sévie !!!! C'est nous !!!!  
  
Voyant débarquer les deux adolescents dans sa chambre, le professeur de Potions soupira et se résolut à affronter ses Némésis personnelles. . . Mais pourquoi diable ces petits monstres étaient encore venus ce matin ?!  
  
_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!  
  
_ Bonjour Lyra, bonjour Harry ! Moi aussi, je suis très content de vous voir ! Avez vous passé une bonne nuit. . .  
  
Le mangemort se retint de sourire : d'accord, il détestait qu'on vienne le réveiller aux aurores, mais il adorait vraiment l'humour cynique qu'il avait découvert chez les deux Gryffondors. . . Décidant de rentrer dans le jeu de ses élèves, l'enseignant demanda sur un ton * presque * gentil :  
  
_ Bonjour les enfants, je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mes appartements à cette heure ci ?  
  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent de la même façon qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant de préparer une bêtise et Rogue se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. . . Lyra se pencha vers lui, s'accoudant sur la bordure du lit, et le fixa directement dans les yeux avec un GRAND sourire avant de lui poser sa question :  
  
_ Dis, Tonton Sévie. . . Tu sais nager ?  
  
Un sourire machiavélique vint orner les lèvres du professeur lorsqu'il eut répondu à l'affirmative et que les deux étudiants lui eurent exposé leur idée. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
_Allez Potter ! Encore 25 aller-retours en crawl et vous pourrez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner !  
  
Un cri retentit de l'autre côté du lac :  
  
_ SADIQUE !!!!!  
  
_ J'ai entendu ça Potter ! Pour la peine, ce sera 10 longueurs de plus en papillon !  
  
Un grognement incompréhensible lui parvint en réponse. . . Un rire clair et gai le suivit. . .  
  
_ Et que faîtes vous de votre côté, Miss Potter ?! Je ne vous vois plus dans l'eau. . .  
  
_ Je suis là Tonton Sévie !!!  
  
Le professeur regarda, intrigué, dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de l'adolescente et il l'aperçut, entre deux roseaux, en train de faire la conversation avec une petite sirène visiblement surprise de voir de jeunes humains dans l'eau glacée à une heure pareille. . .  
  
_ Miss Potter, pouvez vous m'expliquer comment vous avez appris à parler le Sirein ? Car, c'est bien le cas, n'est ce pas ? Sinon, vous ne pourriez pas communiquer avec cette demoiselle. . .  
  
La femme du Dieu des Enfers se retourna vers le Maître des Potions, actuellement nommé Maître nageur non officiel, et lui fit un grand sourire désarmant. . .  
  
_ Tonton Sévie, tu as déjà entendu parler des sortilèges de traduction ?  
  
Evidemment, il aurait du deviner que cette gamine avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais c'était tellement difficile d'admettre que des sorciers puissent se passer de leur baguette pour pratiquer de la magie. . . La sirène poussa soudain un cri aigu, le sortant de ses pensées. Il eut juste le temps de voir les jumeaux fixer ce que la main de l'être aquatique cherchait à leur montrer- à savoir, la tour d'Astronomie dont un élève semblait être sur le point de tomber, poussé par un autre plus fort que lui d'un point de vue physique- avant qu'un ''Putaindebordeldemerdejevaislestuer '' s'échappe des lèvres de Harry, qui venait de terminer sa traversée, et le dos des deux enfants commença à briller d'une lueur dorée. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Quelques minutes plus tôt, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie **  
  
La porte débouchant sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, se cognant contre le mur et faisant chuter quelques tuiles. Le jeune garçon, un Serpentard visiblement à la vue de l'écusson sur sa robe, en sortit, complètement paniqué : piégé, il s'était fait piégé. . . Ici, il n'y avait pas de cachette. . . il était fait comme un rat. . .  
  
_ Alors la petite fouine ne peut plus s'échapper. . .  
  
L'étudiant se retourna vivement et fixa le groupe de ses condisciples de Maison grimper les dernières marches de l'escalier, les yeux écarquillés par la peur qu'il tentait de dissimuler : ici, personne ne pourrait venir à son secours. . .  
  
_ Tu nous a bien fait courir pour te rattraper, sale petit furet. . .Qu'est ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans la position de la victime Malefoy ?  
  
Une expression de colère apparut sur le visage du blond qui en cria presque :  
  
_ Va te faire foutre, Zabini !  
  
_ Oh, que de manières. . . ATTRAPEZ LE !  
  
Trois sixièmes années se ruèrent sur le jeune homme, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette, et l'immobilisèrent sans mal : chez certains étudiants, ce n'était pas la capacité intellectuelle qui primait, mais la capacité physique. . . Et celle de Drago était nettement inférieure à la leur. . .  
  
Blaise Zabini ( Dans certaines fics, c'est une fille, mais comme on en est pas vraiment sûrs et que ça m'arrange, dans celle ci, ce sera un garçon , OK ?) s'approcha du prince des Serpentards déchu, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. . . Il saisit le prisonnier par le menton, passant un doigt sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et prit la parole d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie, presque visqueuse. . .  
  
_ Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu sais ? Maintenant que ton cher Papa n'est plus là pour te protéger. . .  
  
Le ton suggestif ainsi que la caresse ses lèvres laissaient parfaitement deviner ce que sous entendait le garçon, et, le blond, immobilisé comme il l'était, fit la seule chose possible dans sa situation : il lui cracha au visage avec dégoût.  
  
Le chef des agresseurs essuya la bave de sa joue sans paraître en être offensé, mais alors qu'il semblait faire demi-tour, il envoya un uppercut au ventre de l'adolescent maintenu, et observa, satisfait, les genoux du jeune homme flancher sous le coup. . .  
  
_ Occupez vous de lui. . .  
  
A leur plus grand plaisir, les trois autres purent, à leur tour, se défouler joyeusement sur leur captif, appréciant encore davantage lorsque l'héritier de la famille Malefoy poussait un petit cri de douleur qu'il comprimait comme il le pouvait. . . Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, Zabini ordonna d'un geste à ces subordonnés de le relever. . . A genoux, les bras bloqués, Draco n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux avant que la gifle ne l'atteigne, faisant couler un fin filet de sang de sa lèvre. Zabini le toisa, méprisant. . .  
  
_ Et dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire de toi un Mangemort. . . Dans un sens, ce n'est vraiment pas plus mal que tu ais refusé. . . Le Maître aurait été déçu d'avoir une petite frappe parmi ses serviteurs. . .  
  
_ Connard. . .  
  
Le Serpentard eut un sourire victorieux à la faible injure de sa victime : ainsi celui qui avait été pendant quatre ans le chef incontesté de leur Maison s'en retrouvait aujourd'hui réduit à insulter ceux qui l'attaquaient. . . Pitoyable. . .  
  
_ Jetez le par dessus le mur. . . Il est temps que notre cher ange blond apprenne que, lorsqu'on fait une erreur, on chute. . .  
  
Le garçon se débattit tant qu'il le pouvait, utilisant ses dernières forces pour repousser ses adversaires, mais ils étaient vraiment trop forts pour lui. . . Avec horreur, il sentit son corps basculer dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus une seule prise pour empêcher qu'il ne tombe. . .Puis, un instant de flottement, le monde semble si clair tout d'un coup. . . pas de crainte, pas de douleur. . . Juste rester là et ne plus jamais retourner sur Terre, là où il y a tant de problèmes. . . Et enfin, la descente commença. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. . . Draco ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, espérant de tout son c?ur que son corps serait encore présentable dans son cercueil pur son enterrement. . .  
  
Un bras le saisit brusquement par la taille, faisant cesser immédiatement la chute. . . La violence de l'arrêt et l'attraction terrestre lui coupèrent le souffle. . . La tête lui tournait, ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à aspirer l'air. . . La pression sur son ventre se fit moins forte et le garçon réussit enfin à respirer une petite dose d'oxygène. . . Il commença à tousser, essayant de forcer sa respiration haletante à reprendre un rythme normal. . .  
  
_ Du calme, Draco ! Tout va bien ! Chhhhut. . . Du calme. . .  
  
Le jeune homme se sentit soudain serré contre un torse musclé tandis que des paroles rassurantes étaient murmurées à son oreille. . . Doucement, il se détendit, posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son sauveur qui émit un petit rire. . .  
  
_ Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un petit saut de la mort te mettrait dans cet état là !  
  
La voix. . . Il connaissait cette voix. . . Le blond leva les yeux pour voir le visage de celui à qui il devait la vie. . . Deux émeraudes inquiètes, cerclées par de longs cils noirs, surmontées d'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair l'observaient. . . Potter. . . Ca n'était pas qu'il s'en plaigne, non - après tout, il venait tout juste de lui sauver la peau - mais. . . Pourquoi lui ?! Bon sang, il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu expliquer le fait que Potter, le GRAND Harry Potter, daigne lui apporter un peu d'attention. . . Hormis lui avoir pourri l'existence pendant ses quatre premières années d'études. . . Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il s'intéressait à lui ?! Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de l'aider la dernière fois, en l'obligeant à se rendre à l'infirmerie. . .Ou encore lorsqu'il lui avait donné de quoi manger alors qu'il n'avait pas osé se présenter au petit déjeuner. . . Mais pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie alors qu'il était en train de se casser la gueule d'une tour ????? Non, encore mieux : comment avait-il fait pour le rattraper ?!  
  
Son regard se figea soudain sur de grandes plumes blanches qui paraissaient sortir du dos du Survivant. . . D'accord. . . Il était définitivement en plein délire éthylique. . . Parce que Potter en ange gardien, franchement. . .  
  
_ Il se remet Harry ?  
  
_ Nan ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est en état de choc. . .  
  
Et voilà que ça continuait. . . Il se mettait à rêver que la nouvelle Gryffondor. . . Lyra, s'il avait bien retenu son nom. . . Etait un démon. . . Un démon ou une démone ?! Ca existait en fait ce mot ?! Enfin bref, peu importe. . . Ses grandes ailes noires contrastaient avec la blancheur de celle de celui qui le tenait. . . Elles ressemblaient davantage à celles d'un dragon que celle d'un ange d'ailleurs. . . Elles avaient des écailles. . . A moins que ce ne soit des plumes très serrées. . .  
  
_ Fous lui une baffe pour voir s'il réagit !  
  
_ Tu crois ?!  
  
_ Bah, ça aura au moins le mérite de le faire redescendre sur Terre. . .  
  
Aie. . . Mais c'est que ça faisait mal en plus ! Aouch. . . Il n'y était pas allé de main morte là, le Harry. . .Un instant. . .En théorie, il n'était pas censé ne pas ressentir la douleur dans un rêve ? Si, hein. . .  
  
_ Ha. . . Harry. . . ?  
  
_ Lyra !!! T'avais raison !!! Ca marche !  
  
Nom de Merlin ! Ce n'était pas un délire causé par l'alcool !!! Potter avait des ailes !!!!! Et il venait de lui sauver la vie. . .  
  
_ Harry ? C'est vraiment toi ?!  
  
Le brun eut un gentil sourire et répondit d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Oui Draco, c'est moi. . . Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. . .  
  
// Oui, tout baigne. . . Sauf que tu voles trop bas, Crétin !!!//  
  
// Hey !!! C'est la première fois que je me sers de ces trucs que j'ai dans le dos, je te signale !!!//  
  
//Ouais, ben justement. . . Bonjour l'atterrissage. . .//  
  
// Oh merde !//  
  
_ Draco peut attendre ! J'ai une raclée à donner à certains idiots. . .  
  
_ Mais Lyra. . .  
  
_ Ca suffit ! Tu répondras à ses questions plus tard !  
  
D'un battement d'ailes, la jeune fille se retrouva au sommet de la tour, effrayant au passage l'un des garçon qui s'était penché pour voir si le corps du blond s'était disloqué à son arrivée au sol. . .  
  
_Bonjour messieurs. . .  
  
Les Serpentards, sur le point de passer la porte, se retournèrent, et fixèrent stupéfaits, les deux créatures ailées devant eux. . .  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette embrouille ?! Qui a foutu des emplumés dans l'école ?  
  
Lyra eut un sourire moqueur et répondit d'un ton suffisant :  
  
_ Il se passe les ''emplumés'' en question ne sont pas très contents qu'une bande de petits crétins ait osé s'en prendre à leur protégé. . . Mais je crois que de simples paroles ne suffiraient pas pour vous le faire comprendre, alors on va y aller autrement. . .  
  
Une boule de flammes apparut dans la main de la démone aux rémiges noires, et elle la lança joyeusement sur les élèves qui, malgré les nombreux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'ils avaient reçu, furent incapable de penser à utiliser leur baguette pour se protéger ou contre-attaquer. . . La jeune fille s'amusa pendant cinq minutes, manquant volontairement ses cibles d'un ou deux centimètres, ne les touchant que pour créer des brûlures superficielles, se réjouissant d'entendre leurs cris de douleur ou de peur. . . Elle était un être du monde obscur après tout, elle avait été élevée comme cela, en apprenant à faire souffrir ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles ou qui lui manquaient de respect. . . Et, bien qu'elle soit désormais dans le monde des vivants, elle ne comptait pas changer cette facette d'elle-même pour autant. . .  
  
Harry regarda sa s?ur durant tout le massacre, serrant un Drago tremblant comme une feuille dans ses bras, et, à sa grande surprise, il finit par se rendre compte qu'un sourire de pur plaisir s'était formé sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. . . Etait ce normal d'apprécier un spectacle pareil ? On l'avait toujours éduqué dans l'objectif de défendre les innocentes victimes de leurs agresseurs, mais, cette fois, il devait bien s'avouer que voir les bourreaux de SON blondinet crier ne lui apportait qu'une douce satisfaction et un immense sentiment de contentement. . . Et puis, il ne le niait plus : si sa jumelle possédait un petit côté blanc, lui aussi possédait son propre aspect noir. . . Il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi à avoir honte. . . Et sa nature sombre aurait même été prêter main forte à Lyra s'il n'avait pas eu Malefoy à protéger. . .  
  
_ Harry ?  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Ca te tente de leur donner le coup de grâce ?! Ou bien, c'est moi qui m'en charge ?  
  
Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit : sa s?ur pensait vraiment à tout ! Lentement, avec des mouvements amples et gracieux, ils battit des ailes et s'avança vers les Serpentards regroupés sur une tourelle du toi. Il raffermit sa prise sur Draco et leva une main dans leur direction. . .  
  
// Quel sort serait le plus convenable pour eux, à ton avis ?//  
  
// C'est pas l'envie qui me manque pour l'Avada Kedavra. . . Mais je crois que j'en connais un encore plus approprié . . .//  
  
// L'illusio ? //  
  
// Tout à fait ! Si tu leur concoctes un bon cauchemar, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils osent s'approcher de toi à moins de cinquante mètres. . .//  
  
// Et quel temps conseilles tu pour la punition, Grande S?ur ?//  
  
// Hum. . . Au moins une journée, Petit frère. . .//  
  
Sans chercher davantage, le Survivant prononça l'incantation d'une voix grave et distincte, puis une lumière rouge jaillit de sa paume, semblant s'infiltrer dans la pupille des Serpentards qui poussèrent un cri de douleur avant de plaquer leurs mains devant leurs yeux et de hurler de frayeur. . .  
  
Harry regarda un instant sa jumelle qui lui adressa un signe positif de la tête ; étant aussi une familière de ce sortilège, elle savait quels en étaient les effets et où le jeune homme avait choisi d'envoyer les esprits de ceux qu'il avait puni. . . Vraiment approprié. . . Quoi de pire pour ceux qui avaient tenté d'assassiner un élève en le jetant par dessus une tour qu'une punition comme celle ci. . . Passer 24 H à chuter dans un puits sans fond tout en devinant la souffrance de l'instant où ils toucheraient le sol . . . Oui, décidément, son petit frère avait un réel talent. . .  
  
Les jumeaux reprirent rapidement leur envol pour aller retrouver leur professeur de Potions qui commençait à se faire un sang d'encre. . . Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs la surprise de voir Lyra se poser juste devant lui, repliant ses ailes dans son dos avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans une myriade d'étincelles dorées, tandis que Harry, et accessoirement Draco, atterrissaient dans le lac dans un PLOUF sonore. . .  
  
Sans chercher à porter secours aux deux naufragés, la jeune fille fit apparaître une nappe sur l'herbe sur laquelle elle fit se matérialiser toutes sortes de plats : crêpes au sucre, à la confiture, au chocolat, toasts grillés à point, beurre frai, pains au lait, brioches. . . et de boissons : jus d'orange, café (serré, noir, sans sucre, avec sucre, capuchino. . . au choix. . .) du thé dans tous les parfums possibles et imaginables, du lait( entier, demi écrémé), et l'assortiment de céréales qui allaient avec. . .  
  
Lorsque les deux garçons sortirent de l'eau, trempés comme des souches, Rogue leur tendit des serviettes comme si de rien n'était, bien déterminé à imiter l'attitude de la Gryffondor : si elle jugeait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, autant suivre son exemple. . .  
  
La femme de Thanatos fit un grand sourire et demanda avec enthousiasme :  
  
_ Bon ! Et maintenant, qui a faim ?!  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Oui ! J'ai réussi !!! Je l'ai fini ce p*** de chapitre !!! Et dans les temps en plus !!! Quoique vous l'auriez eu plus tôt si ffnet n'avait pas foiré mercredi : j'étais prise jeudi soir et je n'ai pu le poster que ce soir ( à savoir vendredi) !  
  
Sinon, je comptais y mettre la première journée de cours, mais cette histoire avec Draco qui tombe de la tour d'astronomie m'est tombée dessus. . . Bon, ben les cours, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. . . Et puis, il y aura aussi la réaction de Sévie et Draco devant les ailes des jumeaux. . .  
  
Une petite review, SVP ? Ca motive vraiment à un point. . . . 


	13. Marché conclu

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel( qui devraient apparaître dans le prochain chapitre en théorie), la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, les profs en prennent plein la tête. . .  
  
Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
J'ai pris une grande décision : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Séverus tout seul quand même ! Alors, quitte à le caser, j'ai décidé de faire un ''couple'' assez original (notez que le mot couple est entre crochets, c'est très important ! *** voix de Médusa dans la Petite Sirène***). . . J'ai laissé un indice sur l'un des membres du fameux couple dans l'un des chapitres précédents. . .  
  
Je vous lance donc un défi : essayez de deviner avec qui je vais caser Séverus !!! ( petite info pour ceux qui veulent de l'aide : ça ne sera pas un couple hétéro. . .)  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ! Vous remarquerez que je fais des efforts pour vous : je poste ce chapitre le jour prévu ( je rappelle que j'update tous les quinze jours sauf contretemps dans ma vie privée) !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 13 : Marché conclu  
  
Draco Malefoy, le vingt-cinquième héritier d'une lignée de grands sorciers au sang pur, cligna des yeux, se demandant encore s'il n'était pas en train de vivre une hallucination magique de premier ordre qui lui vaudrait certainement une place de choix à vie dans la section psychiatrique de St- Mangouste. . .  
  
Il devait certainement y avoir une explication logique au fait qu'il était actuellement assis, encore humide de son bain improvisé dans le lac, à prendre son petit-déjeuner, dans le parc, en compagnie de deux Gryffondors capables de se transformer en piafs aux ailes plus qu'étranges. . . Et encore, pas n'importe quels Gryffondors ! Le grand Harry Potter, sauver de la communauté sorcière, et sa s?ur jumelle qui venait d'on ne savait trop où mais qui semblait être totalement en osmose avec son frère. . . Et, pour couronner le tout, le professeur Rogue se trouvait également en leur compagnie, et, comble de l'ironie, il avait l'air de trouver tout cela parfaitement normal. . . Il avait vraiment du se cogner la tête très fort dans sa chute pour avoir ce genre de visions. . .  
  
_ Draco, tu peux me passer la confiture s'il te plait ?  
  
Le blond obéit d'un geste hésitant : mais comment est ce qu'il était sensé réagir dans cette situation, bon sang ?! Devait-il faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Ou devait-il harceler les personnes qui l'entouraient jusqu'à obtenir des réponses à ses questions ?  
  
Merlin, il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. . .  
  
Son attention fut soudain attirée par leur enseignant, qui, après avoir reposé sa tasse de café, à présent vide, prenait une expression sérieuse et dévisageait les deux Potter avec circonspection. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tonton Sévie ?!  
  
Tonton Sévie ?!!!!! Il avait bien entendu la fille appeler son directeur de maison ''Tonton Sévie'' ?! Et le premier concerné ne semblait même pas trouver cela embarrassant ou outrageant ?! Oui, cette fois, c'était certain, il nageait en plein délire. . .  
  
_ Lyra, Harry, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ?  
  
Ce fut le Survivant qui répondit avec le plus grand calme et une note d'amusement dans la voix. . .  
  
_ Et bien, nous avons vu un élève tomber de la tour et nous avons voulu l'empêcher d'aller joyeusement embrasser le sol. . .  
  
// Moi, je suis persuadée que tu aurais préféré qu'il essaye d'embrasser autre chose. . .//  
  
// Lyra, ferme la ! Je pensais pas du tout à ça !!! Espèce de perverse !!! //  
  
// Mais bien sûr ! On y croit tous !//  
  
_ Potter, je ne plaisante pas, je veux vraiment savoir comment vous avez réussi à vous retrouver avec des ailes ! Et j'entends bien que vous me fournissiez une explication !  
  
// On lui dit ou pas ?//  
  
// Pourquoi pas ?! Mais laissons le encore un peu mariner. . .//  
  
_ Euh. . . Crise d'aérophilie aiguë ?!  
  
_ POTTER !!!!  
  
_ Ok. . . Envolée sauvage des hormones ?!  
  
_ POTT. . . . . . . QUOI ???????????!!!!!!!  
  
// Ah, j'étais sure que ça, ça allait le faire réagir !//  
  
// Pffffff !!! C'est pas juste !//  
  
//Essaye déjà d'apprendre à atterrir et on verra pour tes droits plus tard, Petit Frère !//  
  
_ Vous deux, si je n'ai pas une réponse dans moins de trois secondes, je retire cent points à Gryffondor pour mensonge envers un supérieur. . .  
  
_ Vous savez professeur, on s'en moque un peu, beaucoup, énormément de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
  
Les sourcils du blond montèrent en flèche : première nouvelle, Potter (boy) était devenu complètement fou pour se comporter de la sorte. . . Jamais le parfait petit archétype des forces du Bien ne dirait qu'il se fichait de l'événement le plus attendu de l'année ! Et. . . même si c'était le cas, il ne le dirait pas sans craindre de se faire rejeter par ses propres condisciples. . .  
  
_ Draco, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?  
  
_ Hein ?! Euh. . . oui, oui, pourquoi ?  
  
_ Nan, pour rien. . . T'as juste la mâchoire qui est sur le point de se décrocher. . .  
  
Oh. . . Il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne pour mieux contrôler ses réactions. . . Mais ça ne concernait absolument pas la Gryffondor !  
  
Avant que Malefoy n'ait eut le temps de protester, le jumeau était venu lui plaquer une main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :  
  
_ Je te conseille de faire très attention, il vaudrait mieux pour ta santé que tu évites de provoquer ma s?ur. . . Elle peut devenir vraiment dangereuse lorsqu'elle s'énerve. . .  
  
Le blond resta figé un instant, puis, prenant conscience qu'un corps musclé était quasiment collé contre lui, ses joues se colorèrent de rosé, puis virèrent à un sublime rouge vif des plus soutenus. . . Il fut sauvé d'une réflexion de Lyra qui ne lui aurait certainement pas plu par l'intervention du professeur Rogue.  
  
_ Au risque de me répéter, Potter(s), je veux savoir. . .  
  
La jeune fille soupira et lâcha d'une voix un peu ennuyée qu'elle et son frère avaient eu l'occasion de se refléter dans un nommé ''miroir de l'Ame '' qui leur avait permis de conserver l'apparence de leur être intérieur. . . L'enseignant hocha la tête : visiblement il semblait savoir de quelle sorte d'artefact il s'agissait. . . Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Draco qui ne comprenait rien au charabia de la femme du dieu des Enfers. . .  
  
Une sonnerie annonçant la fin du petit déjeuner au château les fit tous sursauter et le Maître des Potions eut un sourire :  
  
_ Je crains que vous ne soyez en retard pour votre premier cours, jeune gens !  
  
Lyra lui rendit son sourire en déclarant d'une voix douce comme le miel :  
  
_ Mais enfin, Tonton Sévie, nous ne pouvons pas être en retard si notre professeur n'est pas présent. . .  
  
Les sourcils du traître à Voldemort s'élevèrent peu à peu alors que la compréhension se faisait dans son esprit. . . Pour achever de l'enfoncer complètement, Harry reprit d'un air innocent :  
  
_ C'est vrai, après tout, les élèves ne peuvent pas deviner que leur professeur est présent si celui ci ne fait pas preuve d'exactitude. . . Et notre premier cours étant une double heure de Potion jumelée avec les Serpentards. . .  
  
_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Et à présent, courrez tous en classe !  
  
_ VI, TONTON SEVIE !!!!!  
  
Le professeur stoppa en pleine ourse et se retourna vers les jumeaux, un air de supplique sur le visage :  
  
_ S'il vous plait les enfants, pas de Tonton Sévie pendant le cours. . .  
  
_ D'accord Tonton !!!  
  
Rogue eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant le sourire malicieux qui apparaissait sur les lèvres de Lyra. . .  
  
_ Harry, on fait la course ?!  
  
_ Ok, tu prends Oncle Séverus !!!  
  
Draco ne comprit pas exactement ce qui ce passait : en un clin d'?il, un bras musclé s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, le plaquant à nouveau contre un torse ferme, et des étincelles or mêlées de blanches l'avaient entourées. . . Puis, il s'était retrouvé deux mètres au dessus du sol, la terre défilant à une vitesse vertigineuse sous lui tandis qu'il entendait dans un léger brouillard les protestations de son directeur de maison. . . Il eut la présence d'esprit de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir un visage fin encadré par des cheveux tricolores rouges, noirs et dorés qu'il commençait à connaître. . . Une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit alors que l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrait. . . Il aurait pu rester ainsi, dans ce cocon protecteur, entre les bras de Harry, jusqu'à la fin des temps. . .  
  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que les deux ailés ne soient stoppés dans le hall par un hurlement de Macgonagall. . . Mais, cette fois, le Survivant eut le temps de le poser par terre doucement avant de se prendre une armure d'un battement de trop. . . De son côté, Lyra avait atterri sans encombre, son fardeau la fixant de son regard noir - qui n'avait visiblement pas le moindre effet sur elle- pour avoir osé le transporter comme un colis, et vérifiait les plis de sa tenue. . . Finalement, le dos nu servait à quelque chose : ses ailes n'avaient causé aucun dommage à ses vêtements. . . Mais il doutait vraiment que la mini-jupe ait une quelconque utilité de ce genre ci. . .  
  
L'attention du blond fut ramenée à des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre lorsque ses tympans furent frappés par le cri sonore de leur professeur de Métamorphose. . .  
  
_ MAIS QU'EST CE QUE. . . . . .  
  
_ Minerva, je vous conseille de vous taire. . .  
  
La bouche ouverte, la sous directrice de Poudlard fixa son collègue de Potions d'un air ahuri : deux élèves se retrouvaient dotés de plumes et ils entraient dans le château en volant en compagnie d'un professeur et d'un de leurs condisciples de Serpentard. . . Mais comment pouvait-il prendre tout ça à la légère ?!  
  
_ Enfin, Séverus ! Regardez. . .  
  
_ Minerva, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. . .  
  
_ Pas le moment ? Pas le moment ?!!! Mais Séverus, vous ne comprenez pas. . .  
  
_ Professeur Macgonagall, pour l'instant, tout ce dont je me préoccupe, c'est d'essayer de me rendre à l'heure dans les cachots pour donner mon cours !!!  
  
Il allait partir, plantant là sa collaboratrice et ses étudiants, lorsqu'une partie de sa robe de sorcier sembla refuser de le suivre et se bloqua, l'empêchant de continuer sa route. Selon toute logique, les vêtements n'avaient pas de conscience, ni de volonté propre, il devait donc y avoir une raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus avancer. . . Se retournant, le Maître des Potions découvrit, qu'effectivement, un pied appuyant de tout son poids sur sa cape ne pouvait qu'entraver sa progression. . . Et encore même davantage si ce pied appartenait à une certaine jeune fille aux yeux or à la fois amusés et ennuyés. . .  
  
_ Lyra. . .  
  
_ Tonton Sévie, t'aurais pas oublié un truc par hasard ?  
  
L'enseignant vit, du coin de l'?il, Macgonagall s'étouffer à moitié sur le surnom et il pria mentalement pour qu'elle ne le répète pas aux autres professeurs. . . Quoique ce serait encore pire si les jumeaux entraient dans la grande salle en se jetant à son cou tout en criant des ''Tonton Sévie, coucou !!!!''. . . Encore que Lupin pourrait faire une syncope. . . Ce serait vraiment dommage. . . Mais bon, là n'était pas le problème. . .  
  
_ Miss Potter, veuillez ôter votre pied toute de suite !  
  
_ Compte la-dessus et bois de l'eau !!! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Malefoy ?!  
  
Oh. . . Malefoy. . . C'était exact, il n'y avait pas pensé. . . Et d'après ce que lui avait dit sa nièce-autoproclamée, le Serpentard aurait été précipité du toit par ses camarades de maison. . . Il ne pouvait pas être en sécurité dans son propre dortoir. . .Ni dans sa classe d'ailleurs. . .  
  
_ Il n'a qu'à venir suivre les cours avec nous !  
  
Le regard courroucé que sa directrice envoya à Harry lui donna presque envie de répondre à l'affirmative. . . Mais un Serpentard avec des Gryffondors ?! Ca ne c'était jamais vu. . . Et il ne pouvait pas aller contre la décision du stupide Choixpeau de Dumbledore. . . Si Draco devait aller à Serpentard, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire changer de maison. . . A la limite, il pouvait autoriser qu'il suive les cours avec une autre classe, mais le dortoir restait néanmoins toujours un endroit dangereux pour le jeune homme. . .  
  
_ Tonton Sévie, si tu nous laisses un délai de trois jours, on peut lui préparer une chambre à part dans le château. . . Il nous faut bien ça pour réaménager la Chambre des Secrets. . . Tu peux le garder dans tes appartements pendant trois jours quand même ?!  
  
_ Miss Potter ! Je ne tolèrerai pas plus votre insolence dans cette école ! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor et. . .  
  
_ Tu me casses les oreilles ! Couché le chat !  
  
_ Miaou ?!  
  
D'un geste de la main, la femme du Dieu des Enfers transforma son professeur en sa forme d'animagi, l'empêchant visiblement de reprendre son apparence initiale et incapable de parler autrement qu'en miaulant. . . Séverus sourit : Minerva allait être furieuse. . .  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dumbledore : si cet abruti vient nous causer des problèmes, c'est avec moi qu'il devra traiter. . .  
  
Le sourire de psychopathe qu'affichait Lyra convainquit définitivement Rogue de ne pas la contrarier. . . A moins bien évidemment, qu'il ne soit pris de pulsions suicidaires soudaines et brutales, il valait mieux éviter. . .  
  
_ C'est entendu ! Nous allons prendre une période d'essai, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est seulement provisoire. . . Nous verrons plus tard, si ce test est concluant, nous garderons ces mesures comme désormais permanentes. . . Vous pouvez me remercier de ma grande mansuétude !  
  
_ Grande mansuétude. . . Pffffff !!! Dis plutôt qu'on t'aurait fait vivre un enfer continuel si tu avais refusé. . .  
  
_ MISS POTTER !!!!!  
  
La réaction de son élève fut extrêmement mature : elle tira la langue à son professeur qui se mit à la poursuivre à travers les couloirs, suivis de loin par un Drago complètement déboussolé par le fait qu'il n'ait pas eut son mot à dire pendant la discussion, poussé par un Harry ravi de pouvoir garder un ?il plus souvent sur son cher et tendre blondinet. . . Laissant sur place une Macgonagall TRES énervée et incapable de retrouver sa forme humaine. . .  
  
#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Le cours de Potions se passa dans une ambiance assez étrange : la plupart des élèves surveillaient leur partenaires, les duos Gryffondor/Serpentard étant toujours, et malheureusement pour un certain couple de tourtereaux, de rigueur. . . Malefoy jetait sans cesse de petits coups d'?il inquiets à Harry, craignant qu'il ne se produise un nouveau phénomène bizarre en plein cours. . . Quoique, la dernière fois, ça avait été pour la venue de sa s?ur. . . Et Lyra travaillait tranquillement devant tout le monde, au bureau du professeur Rogue qui s'était vu obligé de la prendre comme coéquipière puisque que la classe se trouvait désormais en nombre impair. . .  
  
Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les potions des jumeaux furent achevées au même instant et aucune d'entre elles n'avait la moindre imperfection. . . Discrètement, Séverus en remplit une fiole de chaque : ça lui serait toujours utile d'avoir des philtres paralysants de cette qualité en réserve. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, fut, pour une fois, particulièrement intéressant : le professeur Binns ayant achevé la partie sur la révolution des gobelins, il avait décidé que le sujet porterait désormais sur les différents mages noirs de l'histoire sorcière durant les quinze derniers siècles. . .  
  
Cependant, toutes les dix minutes, une violente dispute éclatait entre le fantôme, qui n'admettait pas que l'on puisse douter de son savoir, et Lyra qui ne tolérait pas les propos mensongers de nombreuses légendes : tout d'abord, le temps avait déformé affreusement la réalité. . . Jamais Griselda ( la sorcière de Hansel et Grétel) n'avait eu de pulsions cannibales ! Elle préférait nettement les confiseries ! Cela expliquait pourquoi sa maison avait été construite en pain d'épice ! Etait ce sa faute si deux horribles gamins avaient voulu manger sa villa et qu'ils l'avaient poussée dans le four alors qu'elle leur faisait cuire des petits pains ?! Bien sûr, après, le bruit avait couru qu'elle avait essayé de les dévorer et que les enfants n'avaient fait que se défendre. . . Ce n'était pas nom plus la faute de Greenhands si l'une des plantes qu'il avait élevé avec tout son amour secrétait un pollen d'un rare danger qui avait exterminé la population de toute une région de Sibérie. . . Et puis, elle les connaissait mieux que lui ces mages noirs. . . Elle avait grandi avec Nom de Merlin !!!  
  
Harry passa deux heures à s'amuser, comptant les points entre son professeur et son étudiante rebelle. . . Match que Lyra remporta haut la main en faisant pleurer le fantôme de frustration. . . Une autre de ses activités avait été d'expliquer aux Gryffondors de sa classe que désormais, Draco Malefoy suivrait les cours avec leur classe. . . Evidemment, cela provoqua un tollé de cris de stupéfactions et de refus, mais un seul regard noir suffit à remettre ses condisciples à leur place. . . Quelques uns n'avaient pas oublié l'engueulade de la matinée. . . Ses efforts furent récompensés par un petit sourire gêné du Serpentard et un ''merci'' murmuré à la va-vite. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le cours de Métamorphose n'eut pas lieu : étrangement, on ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le professeur Macgonagall. . . Ce qui était plutôt inhabituel sachant qu'elle n'en avait manqué aucun depuis le début de sa carrière. . . Elle ne fit pas non plus acte de présence au déjeuner où Rémus Lupin fut surpris de voir le Maître des Potions regarder les jumeaux Potter discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley à propos d'une histoire d'actionnaire majoritaires dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. . . Il se passait décidément de drôles de choses dans ce château. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'après-midi ne fut pas plus calme : le cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques d'Hagrid se transforma en cauchemar pour leur professeur lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'ils allaient étudier les Acromantulas pendant ce trimestre. . .  
  
Ron se mit à crier que si l'une de ces horribles bestioles l'approchait, il piquerait une crise ; Hermione trembla de peur en se remémorant un détail qu'elle avait appris lors de ses lectures sur cette fameuse espèce, à savoir, leur poison violent ; Lavande et Parvati se hissèrent sur un arbre en hurlant qu'elles ne descendraient pas si elles voyaient la moindre araignée sur le sol. . .enfin, jusqu'à ce que Draco leur fasse remarquer que leur refuge providentiel était un véritable nid de fourmis ; Seamus s'en fichait royalement ; Neville jurait qu'il finirait comme nourriture pour ces créatures après qu'il se serait emmêlés les pieds dans une de leurs toiles ; tandis qu'Harry et Lyra, après avoir contemplé le désastre, ne saisissent leur petit protégé ( Draco pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) et ne se dirigent vers le lac pour aller piquer une tête, plantant là un demi géant très embarrassé avec sa classe. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, fut également très éprouvant pour Lupin : si les descendants des Maraudeurs avaient décidé de ne pas le faire souffrir avec des blagues ou des réflexions, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les voir entrer en courant dans sa salle, sautant par dessus le bureau pour Harry, pour se suspendre à son cou en criant :  
  
_ TONTON REMUS, ON EST CONTENT DE TE VOIR !!!!!!!!!  
  
Non, il ne s'y attendait définitivement pas. . . Et il lui avait fallu dix minutes avant :  
  
1- que ses tympans puissent à nouveau entendre quoi que ce soit.  
  
2- qu'il se remette de sa surprise de voir Harry autour de son cou.  
  
3- qu'il se remette de sa surprise de voir Lyra autour de son cou.  
  
4- qu'il comprenne ce qui venait d'arriver.  
  
5- qu'il ne cesse de rougir de honte devant les rires des autres élèves. Rires qui cessèrent immédiatement devant le regard noir que les jumeaux envoyèrent à leurs camarades.  
  
6- qu'il ne demande aux jeunes Potter de retourner à leurs places. . .  
  
Il essaya néanmoins de faire son cours le plus normalement possible, observant cependant, du coin de l'?il, les deux adolescents tout en se demandant quelle sorte de drogue Harry devait avoir pris pour agir comme ça. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
En théorie, le Survivant aurait dû se rendre en Divination pour sa dernière heure de classe de la journée, mais il la sécha joyeusement en compagnie de sa s?ur qui avait refusé de choisir cette option ou Arithmancie, Draco y était actuellement, ou Runes Anciennes : elle savait lire déjà et écrire dans n'importe quel langage runique après avoir eu Thanatos comme professeur. . . Et, non, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment le Dieu des Enfers s'y était pris. . . Non, vraiment pas savoir ça. . .  
  
Et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'ils devraient bientôt suivre un cours supplémentaire, et qu'il devrait, pour cela, abandonner la Divination. . . Ce qui n'était pas plus mal en réalité. . .  
  
Lorsque Lyra lui glissa une feuille et une plume entre les doigts, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il était sensé en faire avant que sa jumelle ne le lui fasse comprendre d'un simple mot :  
  
_ Sirius. . .  
  
Pour un peu, Harry se serrait cogné la tête contre le mur : avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié d'écrire à son parain. . . Et il avait énormément de choses à lui dire en fait. . .  
  
Laissant son frère rédiger son courrier tranquillement, la jeune fille se rendit aux cuisines pour y régler une affaire. . . La famille Potter avait toujours été l'une des plus respectées dans le monde magique. . . Il était absolument impensable que les héritiers de cette lignée ne possèdent pas leur propre demeure, et les serviteurs qui vont avec. . . Le matin même, Lyra avait envoyé une missive à Yen Mark pour qu'il se renseigne auprès des différents manoirs à vendre afin d'en choisir un qui conviendrait aux critères contenus dans la lettre, et bien sûr, il était hors de question que son jumeau ou elle ne touchent au moindre plumeau pour dépoussiérer. . . La solution était simple : il leur fallait des elfes de maison personnels. . . Après avoir entendu parler de Dobby, la Survivante avait songé qu'il serait parfait pour ce travail. . . Son rêve n'était-il pas de servir les Potter, après tout ? Lui donner un salaire et quelques jours de congés par mois ne la dérangeait absolument pas. . . Et puis, il y avait aussi cette fameuse Winky qui dépérissait parce qu'elle avait été renvoyée. . . Lui offrir un nouveau foyer assurerait sa loyauté, et cela la rendrait heureuse. Deux elfes de maison valaient mieux qu'un, non ?  
  
Mais il serait sans doute préférable de ne par leur parler du projet directement. . . De plus, il leur resterait encore quelque temps à passer à Poudlard, deux ans plus précisément. . . Dobby et Winky s'ennuieraient sûrement seuls, dans un grand château vide. . . Le mieux serait de leur demander de devenir leurs elfes particuliers, afin qu'ils s'occupent d'eux, même au collège. . . Et puis, ils auraient très bientôt besoin de leurs services. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry regarda Hedwige s'envoler dans le ciel noir illuminé seulement par quelques rares étoiles plus scintillantes que des diamants. . . Sirius serait plutôt surpris lorsqu'il recevrait son message. . . Si seulement ce sifflement dans son crane voulait bien cesser. . . Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement.  
  
_ Déjà fatigué, Petit Frère ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à sa s?ur :  
  
_ Assez, oui. Je vais aller me coucher. . .  
  
_ Oh non, ça je ne crois pas !  
  
Le garçon la regarda avec surprise : si sa jumelle avait une idée derrière la tête. . .  
  
_ Et où comptes-tu aller ?  
  
Lyra eut un sourire effrayant et répondit :  
  
_ Non, là où NOUS devons aller, Harry ! Tu ne l'entends pas ? La Chambre des Secrets nous appelle. . .  
  
A suivre . . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
J'y suis arrivée !!!!! Je l'ai fini !!!! je l'ai fait !!!! Plus de douze pages Word ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!!  
  
Et en plus je l'ai fini à temps ! Ouh que je suis contente !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!  
  
Sinon, pour ceux qui ne lise pas la petite partie *** présentation de la fic *** au début, je vous lance un défi ! Allez le lire ! Je dédie un chapitre à celui ou celle qui trouvera le premier !  
  
Et ça serait sympa de me laisser une petite review !!! Ca me motive énormément !!! Alors, review, SVP !!!! 


	14. La Chambre des Secrets

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D plus si loin que ça après tout ! Apparition de 2 nouveaux persos de ma conception : Lyra et Thanatos qui forment un couple et de Shina et Reyel (ça y est, ils sont enfin là !), la petite panthère et son petit frère version tigre que j'ai à la maison depuis ma première fic sur HP. Révélations familiales un peu spéciales. Destruction des à priori sur le bien et le mal, théorie personnelle sur le Fourchelangue (j'aime assez cette idée. . . ), des anciens fondateurs qui sont assez spéciaux mais que j'aime bien comme ça. . .  
  
Je m'éclate en fait à écrire cette fic moi !  
  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et, avec l'enterrement, ça m'a foutu le moral à zéro, alors j'ai préféré arrêter d'écrire pendant un petit moment pour ne pas foutre tout mon travail en l'air. . . Mais bon, je vais mieux maintenant !  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Merci, je suis très émue ! C'est ma toute première fic à dépasser les 100 reviews ! Je vous aime !!!!  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à Mich' Loinvoyant (Pitié, faites que j'ai pas écorché son pseudo !) qui est le SEUL à avoir réussi à trouver le couple où je case Séverus. Si vous voulez le savoir, allez dans la partie reviews, je ne cite pas les noms pour ceux qui voudraient découvrir l'identité de ce couple progressivement. . .  
  
Dodie-Ange : Nan, tu as raison ! Je vais pas le mettre avec un épouvantard le Séverus ! Je tiens trop à lui pour faire ça. . . Quoique. . . Et puis non, ça colle pas assez avec le scénar ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne les deux petites boules de poils et ma première fic où je les ai créés, non, il n'est pas question que je la publie !!! J'explique : j'avais reçu une commande de ma cousine, et elle me demandait de lui faire une fic Harry Potter où ELLE serait l'héroïne ! J'ai horreur de ce genre de sujets ! Donc, je lui ai écrit sa fic, mais j'ai créé ma petite Shina dedans, et comme je la trouvais trop mignonne, je l'ai gardée à la maison !  
  
Mais je refuse absolument de publier cette première fic sur HP que je considère , et Lylyth aussi, comme le plus grand désastre de ma carrière de fanficteuse !  
  
Je rappelle que les chapitres de cette fic sont updatés tous les quinze jours, à moins que je n'ai un contretemps. . .  
  
Les paroles entre # # sont du Fourchelangue. . . Et celles entre ** ** sont les paroles des fantômes. . . Et celles entre // // ce sont les paroles mentales des jumeaux !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 14 : La Chambre des Secrets  
  
Mimi Geignarde fut très étonnée en voyant les deux adolescents aux cheveux tricolores débouler dans ses toilettes. . . Sa première réaction aurait été de leur lancer de l'eau sur la tête, si elle n'avait pas reconnu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui zébrait le front du garçon.  
  
Qu'est ce que Harry Potter faisait ici ? Il n'était pas revenu dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage depuis la tragique aventure où Ginny Weasley avait failli être tuée. . . Et pourquoi la fille qui était avec lui avait la même cicatrice que lui ? Pourquoi se ressemblaient-ils tellement en fait ?  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur poser des questions : la jeune étudiante aux yeux or s'était placée devant le lavabo marqué d'un petit serpent, et elle prononça quelques paroles dans un Fourchelangue parfait.  
  
_ C'est moi ou tu as un accent ?  
  
Lyra eut un petit sourire :  
  
_ Thanatos disait que je parlais comme les cobras d'Asie. . . Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas : ce genre de reptile a toujours du venin à distiller, sa morsure est mortelle et il est d'une rare élégance. . . Et toi ? Quel accent Fourchelangue as tu ?  
  
Les sourcils d'Harry montèrent en flèche : c'était normal que les serpents aient des différences d'élocution ? Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé auparavant. . . Mais, après tout, les humains subissaient le même phénomène selon leurs pays. . .  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien. . .  
  
_Oh ? Siffle un peu pour voir !  
  
_# Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?#  
  
_ Hum, intéressant. . . Un accent plutôt fluide, bien que tu sembles encore parler avec difficulté. . . Sans doute lié au peu de pratique. . . Les consonances sont souples et légères sur les voyelles et rudes sur les consonnes. . . Mais tu n'as pas ce punch dans la voix qui caractérise les serpents venimeux. . . Je dirai que ton accent ressemble assez à celui d'un gros reptile capable d'étouffer ses proies entre ses anneaux. . . Mais quand à savoir lequel. . . Sûrement un boa. . . ou peut-être un anaconda. . . Mais le débit des paroles me laisse supposer qu'il s'agit d'un serpent d'Amérique du Sud. . .  
  
Le garçon fut surpris : sa s?ur arrivait à déduire tout ça avec une SEULE phrase ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'intéresse d'avantage au Fourchelangue. . . Après tout, ça pourrait être un sujet des plus utiles. . . Il possédait ce don, et il serait stupide de ne pas apprendre à l'exploiter ou de le craindre comme il l'avait fait ces dernières années. . .  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si cela te sera utile, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec un boa constrictor originaire du Mexique avant d'entrer à Poudlard. . .  
  
_ Mais bien sûr que ça pourrait m'aider. . . Tu as bien compris ce qu'il te disait ? Aucun problème d'ordre auditif ? Ses sifflements ne t'ont pas écorchés les oreilles ? Quelle était sa taille approximative ? Etait-il né en captivité ou en pleine nature ? Est ce qu'il était en contact avec d'autres serpents ?  
  
Ouf, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle avalanche de questions ! Mais franchement il ne voyait pas en quoi cela permettrait à Lyra de définir son accent reptilien. . . Et puis, cela datait de cinq ans. . .  
  
_ Je ne me souviens plus très bien, et, en plus, nous n'avons échangé que deux phrases. . . Je crois qu'il était plus pressé d'échapper aux gardiens du zoo que de me parler. . . Mais, je l'ai parfaitement compris. . . J'ai simplement remarqué que sa façon d'accentuer les S était peut-être un peu trop forte. . . Et, il était né à la ménagerie du zoo. . .  
  
_ D'accord ! Tu n'es donc pas affilié au boa ! Sinon, sa manière de s'exprimer t'aurait paru exactement normale. . . Mais il est possible que lui même ait été influencé par ses congénères de la ménagerie. . . Je pense donc que ton accent doit être celui d'un serpent au croisement des boas et des anacondas. . .  
  
Harry haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait bien sûre d'elle même. . .  
  
_ Comment sais tu qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement de l'anaconda ?!  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit sourire amusé :  
  
_ Tu serais plus à l'aise dans le lac dans ce cas ! Tu nages comme un pied et le milieu de prédilection de ce serpent est l'élément aquatique ! En théorie, nous devrions posséder certaines caractéristiques des reptiles qui nous sont attachés. . . Regarde : je suis vraiment très dangereuse d'un point de vue de pouvoir. . . J'hypnotise mes proies pour mieux en faire ce dont j'ai envie, et je suis capable de lancer des piques extrêmement douloureuses et précises à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe qui. . . D'ailleurs, on se remet très difficilement de mes ''morsures'' Et j'ai un sens de l'esthétique qui ne semble même pas t'effleurer !  
  
_ Mouais. . . Et comment tu trouves que je ressemble à un boa ?  
  
_ Tu agis exactement comme lui, Petit Frère !  
  
_ Quoi ?! Tu peux développer s'il te plait ?  
  
_ Mais bien sur ! Tu sais que les serpents à anneaux ont pour habitude d'enserrer leur victime avant de la dévorer ? Et bien toi, tu fais la même chose : tu tournes toujours autour du pot avant d'aborder le vif du sujet !  
  
_ Hein ?!  
  
_ Un exemple ? Draco. . .  
  
_ LYRA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa jumelle pour lui hurler dessus : la femme du Dieu des Enfers s'était quasiment jeté dans le toboggan menant à la Chambre des Secrets et elle dévalait joyeusement la pente en criant. . . Soupirant, Harry plongea à sa suite, se jurant de faire subir une séance de chatouilles à sa s?ur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
_ Beurk ! Y a de la poussière de partout !  
  
_ Lyra. . . Tais toi un peu. . .  
  
_ Nan, je me tairai pas !!! Y fait froid en plus, et puis le sol est tout glissant, et l'architecte il avait vraiment très mauvais goût en matière de décoration, et pourquoi est ce qu'on est sensé atterrir sur une pile d'os qui craquent dans tous les sens quand tu essayes de te relever. . . Et j'ai cet horrible sifflement dans la tête qui ne veut pas me lâcher. . . Et puis, je trouve ça vraiment sale ici. . .  
  
_ Lyra. . . Arrête. . .  
  
_ Harry. . .  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ T'as une araignée dans les cheveux. . .  
  
_ Une. . . QUOI ?!!! LYRA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
_ Vi, c'est moi !  
  
Le sifflement se fit soudain plus fort, à tel point que les jumeaux crurent que leurs cranes allaient exploser. . . Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal vers la source de tout ce bruit, et ils l'aperçurent enfin au centre de la Chambre. . . Posée sur une dalle ronde et lisse, une boite à musique marquée d'étranges runes émettait un sifflement continuel. . . Harry se rapprocha de la boite en vitesse et rabattit violemment le couvercle, faisant enfin cesser la torture de leurs pauvres cerveaux. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ?!  
  
_ Moi, ce que je me demande, c'est plutôt QUI est le CRETIN qui a enclenché ce truc ?!!  
  
_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. . . Mais pour pouvoir entrer ici, il faudrait qu'il soit Fourchelangue, et. . .  
  
Un murmure venu d'outre-tombe, et c'était le cas de le dire, fit aussitôt cesser leur discussion aux adolescents qui se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à. . . à un fantôme lévitant à trente centimètres du sol environ, habillé comme pour une fête médiévale et visiblement mort de rire, à côté d'un autre revenant vêtu de la même façon, mais qui, lui, se prenait le front dan la main, dans la position dite du ''Squall accablé'' ( pour ceux qui connaissent Final Fantasy VIII ), maugréant sur le comportement de son confrère. . .  
  
_ Oooooookay ! Harry, c'était pas sensé être VIDE cette pièce ?!  
  
_ Et ben. . .  
  
** Ils sont adorables, n'est ce pas Godric ? **  
  
Godric. . . C'était étrange, Harry avait l'impression de connaître ce nom depuis très, très longtemps mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. . . La voix de sa jumelle, ironique au possible, le fit se retourner.  
  
_ Et toi, Salazarounet, je te ferai remarquer que tes vêtements sont complètement passés de mode !  
  
Salazarounet ? Salazarounet ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce prénom?! Déjà qu'il trouvait que le sien faisait assez vieux jeu, mais alors là. . .Salazarounet ?!!!!! Salazar. . . Oh, nom de Merlin ! Les fondateurs ! La mâchoire du Survivant manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il comprit QUI se tenaient en face d'eux. . . Gryffondor sourit de la mine défaite de son confrère en entendant le surnom, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :  
  
** Elle est perspicace la Petite ! **  
  
Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur de l'autre côté de la salle, et, à sa grande surprise, il ne passa pas à travers cette fois ! Stupéfait, il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui et le relever -impossible d'attraper un fantôme pourtant !- d'une seule main en le saisissant par le col, pour fixer ses grands yeux dorés dans les siens.  
  
_ Je t'entends encore une fois m'appeler Petite, la Mioche, la Gosse ou tout autre sobriquet de mauvais goût, et je te jure que je ressuscite le Basilic pour qu'il te bouffe !!! Capiche ?!  
  
Elle le lâcha sans prévenir, et l'ancien sorcier à l'emblème de lion se ramassa royalement sur le plancher sur le regard amusé de Serpentard. . . Essayant de conserver le plus de dignité possible, le fondateur se mit à nouveau léviter, et se rapprocha des étudiants tout en prenant soin, cette fois, de bien choisir ses mots avant de les prononcer. . .  
  
** Hum. . . Excellente démonstration de pouvoir sans baguette. . .Je constate que vous êtes plus avancés que ce que nous supposions. . . **  
  
_ Ta gueule ! C'est qui l'espèce d'abruti qui a failli nous faire exploser les tympans avec la boite à musique ?!  
  
** Hum. . . Il s'agissait d'un sortilège conçu pour se déclencher lorsque nos deux héritiers seraient réunis à Poudlard. . . Et je te demanderai d'être un peu plus respectueuse envers tes aînés, jeune fille. . . **  
  
* Regard noir très suggestif de la punition envisagée par la lanceuse envers celui qui a osé lui faire un reproche*  
  
** Hum. . . Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. . . **  
  
L'ancêtre de Voldemort, lui, semblait bien plus intéressé par le sort qu'avait utilisé Lyra pour rendre Godric solide pendant un instant, que par les paroles de son camarade. . .  
  
** Comment tu as fait ça ?! **  
  
La jeune fille eut un sourire purement sadique et répondit avec un plaisir évident :  
  
_ C'est Thanatos qui m'a appris lorsque j'avais sept ans. . . Un ectoplasme essayait de jouer les voyeurs dans ma chambre. . .  
  
Harry eut soudain une image très précise de la situation dans son esprit. . . Visiblement son lien avec sa jumelle allait parfois plus loin que la transmission de pensées, d'émotions ou d'autres sentiments. . . Et connaissant le caractère extrêmement possessif de Thany, même s'il n'était pas encore avec sa s?ur, le démon l'avait tout de même prise sous sa protection. . . Le pauvre fantôme avait dû passer la pire décennie de sa mort. . . A supposer que sa punition soit achevée, bien sur. . . Après tout, il pouvait toujours expier son crime dans la montagne de glace qu'il avait aperçue. . .  
  
** Qui est Thanatos ? **  
  
Le sourire de Lyra s'accentua :  
  
_ Le Dieu du Monde des Enfers, l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi enfant, et mon époux ! Et c'est un amant merveilleux !!!!  
  
Le jeune garçon eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression ahurie des deux adultes. . . Lui qui avait toujours cru au stéréotype du parfait fondateur, fier, intouchable, dur comme un roc. . . Eh bien, il les avait ici, en chair et en os - enfin, façon de parler - la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les mains jointes, et prêts à se casser la figure s'il lui venait l'envie de les pousser légèrement. . . Oh, si peu. . .  
  
***** BAM *****  
  
_ C'était méchant, ça Harry !  
  
_ C'est grave ?  
  
_ Hum. . . Nan !  
  
Le regard malicieux que lui renvoya sa s?ur suffit à déclencher un fou rire monumental qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque Gryffondor se mit à tousser bruyamment pour attirer un peu leur attention. Essuyant les larmes qui s'échappaient encore de leurs yeux, les deux élèves fixèrent le vieux fantôme, l'écoutant distraitement leur raconter que son ectoplasme et celui de son confrère, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de quitter la Chambre des Secrets à cause d'un ancien sortilège, ils ignoraient totalement ce qui avait bien pu se passer à l'extérieur durant dix siècles, et que, bien qu'il réprouvait absolument le fait que des personnes si jeunes soient liés par les liens du mariage, il ne comptait pas s'opposer arrière-arrière- arrière ( x 10 puissance 27) gendre. . . Ni des possibles tendances gay de son héritier, ajouta-t-il rapidement après une réflexion acerbe du garçon. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il parla de les former pour augmenter encore davantage leur potentiel magique, l'attention de Lyra s'éveilla : devenir plus forte avait toujours été un de ses buts depuis l'enfance, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce vieux schnock de Godric soit son enseignant ! Devinant ses pensées, Salazar se hâta se préciser qu'il souhaitait augmenter les capacités en magie noire de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre sorcier s'occuperait de la magie blanche avec Harry. Ce dernier n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : le fondateur serait extrêmement amusant à faire tourner en bourrique. . .  
  
Il expliqua ensuite que les cours se feraient dans la Chambre des Secrets et que les étudiants pourraient se reposer dans ses anciens appartements, directement reliés à cette salle par un toboggan. . . Les jumeaux eurent tôt fait de réquisitionner la Chambre du Lion à Gryffondor, soucieux d'éviter de se reprendre un mur dans la figure, pour y aménager leurs nouveaux dortoirs et celui de Draco ( Lyra ne supportant plus de dormir avec les filles de sa maison, et Harry ravi de pouvoir partager davantage d'intimité avec le blond). Cette pièce était d'autant plus agréable qu'elle était facile d'accès : il suffisait de retirer un livre à gravure de lion de la troisième rangée de la cinquième étagère nord en haut de la bibliothèque. . . Très proche de la réserve en plus. . . Il n'y aurait en fait, qu'à redécorer la chambre : au bout d'un certain temps, le rouge et l'or devenaient lassant. . . Un peu de noir, d'argenté et de traînées améthystes sur le plafond donnerait une atmosphère plus discrète, beaucoup moins pompante, et plus mystérieuse à leurs appartements. . . Par précaution, Lyra matérialisa, d'un tour de poignet, un trampoline à la sortie du toboggan, et elle jura à son frère, en discussion mentale d'en ajouter d'autres dans leurs chambres. . .  
  
Les deux fantômes achevèrent leur discours en annonçant qu'ils avaient un présent pour leurs nouveaux apprentis. . . Un panier antique dont dépassaient quelques brins de paille flotta vers eux et vint doucement se poser au pied des jumeaux. Intrigués, les adolescents se penchèrent et aperçurent, comme dans un nid fait de paille et de foin, deux ?ufs d'une taille bien plus élevée que la moyenne. La coquille de l'un d'eux était plus sombre que l'autre, mais de petites taches beiges parsemaient le plus clair formants des motifs géométriques. Mus par une force incontrôlable, les jeunes sorciers effleurèrent chacun, du bout du doigt, l'?uf qui leur plaisait le plus : le plus foncé pour Lyra et le tacheté pour Harry. . .  
  
Dans un craquement, la coquille se fendilla légèrement et les deux enfants les prirent dans leurs mains, fascinés par ce spectacle hors du commun. . . Une minuscule patte recouverte de fourrure noire[1] commença à percer l'?uf sombre tandis qu'une petite tête poussait son enveloppe de toutes ses forces, laissant apparaître une courte oreille ronde au pelage beige clair. . . Les adolescents écartèrent les morceaux de coquille qui gênaient les nouveaux nés et ce qui les découvrirent les fit littéralement fondre : deux adorables petits félins titubèrent sur leurs pattes, sans réussir à trouver un équilibre stable, incommodés par leurs grandes ailes au plumage assorti à leur robe, partaient de la base de leur dos et traînaient sur le sol. . . La petite panthère noire poussa un miaulement plaintif lorsque l'autre bébé fauve, dont seules les rayures un peu plus foncées qui striaient son pelage laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un tigre, s'écroula sur elle.  
  
Lyra ne résista pas : elle prit la minuscule boule de poils et de plumes entre ses mains et elle la caressa doucement. Harry fit de même avec le second petit qui, lorsqu'il le porta au niveau de son visage, pour l'examiner plus attentivement, lui lécha joyeusement le bout du nez avec un enthousiasme débordant. . . La seule différence visible entre ces animaux, à part leurs couleurs respectives bien sûr, était la teinte de leurs pupilles : celles de la panthère semblaient faites d'or liquide en fusion, et celles du tigre arboraient un vert émeraude pailleté de doré au centre. . . Couleurs qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles de leurs possesseurs. . .  
  
La femme du Dieu des Enfers sourit à son chaton qui la regardait attentivement, son museau pointé vers le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
_ Toi, tu t'appelleras Shina !  
  
// Shina, tu dis ?//  
  
// Oui, pour faire un rapprochement entre mon titre de Shin et elle ! Et toi, comment comptes-tu nommer le tien ?//  
  
Là, le Survivant devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quel nom donner à la petite bête qui essayait de lui attraper une mèche de cheveux avec sa patte, en ayant l'air de trouver ce jeu follement amusant. . . Il ne put retenir un sourire devant le comportement du futur prédateur : il venait à peine de naître et il agissait déjà comme un petit roi. . . un petit dieu. . . Et il était tellement mignon. . .  
  
_ Reyel ! Il s'appellera Reyel[2] !  
  
_ C'est joli !  
  
Le bébé sembla approuver : il se mit à ronronner en se frottant contre la joue de son maître qui le gratouilla derrière les oreilles avec un plaisir évident. . . La petite Shina paraissait plutôt fatiguée. . . C'était normal. . . Après tout, ce n'étaient que des nouveaux nés. . . Elle bailla doucement, dévoilant de minuscules crocs blancs dans sa grande bouche rose, puis elle se roula en boule dans le creux des bras de Lyra avant de s'endormir. . . Rapidement suivie de son frère de race. . .  
  
_ Ils ont adorables. . .  
  
** Ce sont les seuls représentants de leur espèce ! Nous avons créé ces ?ufs pour qu'il se s'ouvrent qu'au contact des jumeaux de la prophétie de Merlin. . . Mais nous ignorions quels animaux apparaîtraient. . .**  
  
** Ce que Godric essaye de vous dire, c'est que ce sont les créatures qui vous ressemblent le plus dans le monde animal. . . Un peu comme s'ils étaient une sorte de représentation de vous même. . . A la différence près que le sortilège ne leur permettra de s'exprimer qu'en Fourchelangue lorsqu'ils seront assez grands pour parler. . .**  
  
Les adolescents se lancèrent un coup d'?il qui voulait tout dire :  
  
// Les vieux ont toujours le chic pour foutre en l'air les moments de pure félicité. . .//  
  
// Je sais Lyra, je sais. . .//  
  
// Nan, mais il avait franchement besoin de nous dire ça, là, maintenant ?! Je voulais encore les regarder dormir moi les petits bouts !//  
  
// Lyra. . . C'est moi ou tu gagatises ?!//  
  
// Je . . . QUOI ?!!!!! HARRY !!!!!!!!!//  
  
// Oui, c'est moi !//  
  
//J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi. . .//  
  
// Nan, tu crois ?!//  
  
Un toussotement de Gryffondor leur fit cesser leur conversation mentale, et il reprirent le fils des explications plus qu'ennuyeuses des deux fondateurs.  
  
** Donc, comme nous vous le disions, si vous suivez un entraînement pour devenir des animagis, ce sera en vos familiers que vous vous transformerez. . . . A la différence près que vous devriez avoir quelques signes distinctifs impossibles à prévoir à l'avance. . .**  
  
_ Génial. . . Qu'est ce que tu paries qu'on gardera notre cicatrice, Petit Frère ?  
  
_ Hum. . . Y a des chances, Grande S?ur. . . De très fortes chances en fait. . .  
  
_ Ouais, ben, c'est pas qu'on s'embête, mais c'est qu'on a une chambre à redécorer nous cette nuit !  
  
Doucement, les jumeaux posèrent leurs petits félins dans le panier, en faisant jurer aux fantômes de bien les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur travail parce qu'ils repasseraient les chercher avant d'aller en cours. . . Lyra ne voulant surtout pas manquer de voir le visage de leur professeur de Métamorphose devant les deux adorables chatons ailés. . . Retroussant leurs manches, ils se dirigèrent vers le toboggan aspirateur ( ben oui ! Y en a un pour descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, et un pour monter dans la Chambre du Lion !) et commencèrent à se mettre à l'ouvrage. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Ca y est !!! Il est terminé !!! ^__________________^  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment déprimé et je voulais pas gâcher cette fic avec mon humeur à chier. . .  
  
Sinon, je vous pose la question :  
  
'' Comment vous trouvez Shina et Reyel ?! ''  
  
Et :  
  
'' Etes-vous pour, ou contre, une petite scène kawaï Shonen Aï entre Draco et Harry sur un trampoline dans le prochain chapitre ? ( A moins que ce ne soit dans le suivant. . .) ''  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, normalement, on devrait assister à la rencontre Lyra/ Sirius. . . Et peut-être certains parviendront-ils à trouver avec qui je vais caser Séverus : il y aura davantage d'indices !  
  
Sinon, ce serait très sympa de votre part de me laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous appréciez toujours ! Enjoy !  
  
Notes de l'auteur :  
  
[1] J'ai pas pu résister. . . RHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!! LES PATTOUNES !!!!!!  
  
[2] En Hébreux, Reyel signifie Beauté de Dieu. . . ou un truc assez approximatif. . . 


	15. Rencontre explosive

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D, on y est presque !!! Et très bientôt du Séverus/Sirius/Rémus ( je sens que je vais me prendre la tête avec eux. . .), de l'hétéro aussi avec le couple Thanatos/Lyra, des cours spéciaux, des fondateurs complètement frappés (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans un chapitre ou deux. . .), une philosophie qui en rendrait mon prof dingue. . . Tout compte fait, je me demande si je devrais pas lui faire lire cette fic, moi. . . Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier mes deux petits fauves ailés favoris, j'ai nommé : Shina et Reyel !!! ( Ce sont de vrais amours mais vous verriez l'état de la maison quand ils se font les griffes. . .)  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Un énorme merci aux reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore !  
  
Et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir envoyé des messages de soutient après le décès de ma gand-mère, ça m'a aidée à remonter la pente ! Je vais bien mieux maintenant !  
  
Je suis en retard ! Je sais ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mes profs ont trouvé amusant de nous donner des devoirs-maison en prime de ceux qu'ils nous donnent en classe ! Et à cause de leurs cadeaux-surprise, j'ai pas eu le temps de taper ce chapitre plus tôt ! Et en plus, j'arrivais pas à bien cerner la personnalité de Sirius !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 15 : Rencontre explosive. . .  
  
Séverus Rogue commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence inexpliquée de deux élèves de Gryffondor au petit déjeuner. . . Les jumeaux venaient TOUJOURS prendre un repas le matin, il leur était arrivé quelque chose. . .  
  
Une main rassurante se posa sur son bras et le professeur de potions releva la tête pour plonger dans deux lacs bleu ciel. . . Rémus. . . Non, pas Rémus. . . Lupin ! Oui, Lupin, le loup garou ! Son collègue de travail et l'un des étudiants qui l'avait persécuté avec ses amis pendant ses années au Collège. . . L'homme qui avait manqué de le tuer une nuit de pleine lune. . . L'homme qui avait tout essayé pour lui prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien. . . Et qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de pardonner. . . Parce qu'il accaparait toute son attention, son attention à LUI. . . Et sans même s'en rendre compte. . . Alors que lui, il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour n'obtenir qu'un regard empli de haine ou de mépris. . . Ouh, mais c'est qu'il était d'humeur bien lyrique, ce matin !  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lupin ?!  
  
Aille. . . Il avait peut-être été un peu trop hargneux. . . L'autre le regardait avec un peu de tristesse. . . Grand bien lui fasse ! Ca lui apprendrait !  
  
_ Je voulais juste te dire que si tu te faisais du souci pour Harry et Lyra, je les ai vu dans un couloir tout à l'heure. . . Ils marchaient vers tes cachots. . .  
  
Un poids parut disparaître de la poitrine de l'ancien Mangemort : les deux gosses allaient bien ! Ils n'avaient simplement pas faim ! Tant mieux, il était préférable qu'ils n'aient pas eu de problème après avoir passé la nuit dans la Chambre. . . Il commençait vraiment à s'attacher à ces gamins. . . Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se préoccuperait des héritiers Potter. . .  
  
Le lycanthrope le fixait, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part. . . Allez, il pouvait bien faire un effort, non ? Un mot de remerciement, ça ne risquait pas de l'étouffer. . . Quoi que. . . Le loup pourrait en faire une syncope. . . Et, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le portait guère dans son c?ur qu'il voulait forcément le voir mourir. . .  
  
Il toussota un instant, cherchant les termes exacts à appliquer pour que cela semble plus protocolaire qu'amical, tout en gardant une teinte nuancée de reconnaissance gratuite dans la voix. . . Dieu que c'était compliqué ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit si difficile d'exprimer sa gratitude à quelqu'un. . .  
  
_ Hum. . . Heu, merci beaucoup, Lupin.  
  
Non ! Il s'était trompé ! Il savait pourtant qu'il valait mieux supprimer le ''beaucoup'' ! A présent le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait croire qu'il se mettait à l'apprécier ! Et M. . . ZUT ! Non, ce ne serait pas à cause ce de stupide loup-garou qu'il deviendrait grossier !  
  
Mais le canidé, les joues légèrement plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée, se contenta de lui répondre par un grand sourire, et de reporter son attention sur son bol de céréales en murmurant un rapide ''de rien !''. . . Etrange attitude, mais pas déplaisante non plus. . . S'il y avait bien une chose que Séverus haïssait, c'était que qu'on lui fasse la conversation pendant qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner !  
  
Attrapant un dernier croissant pour la route, l'enseignant fit un petit geste de la main au jeune Serpentard blond qui mangeait dans le coin le plus éloigné de ses condisciples, lui intimant de le suivre vers sa salle de cours. . . Il quitta la table des professeurs sans un mot, suivit du regard par une paire d'yeux d'un bleu lumineux. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
_ Lyra, s'il te plait, donne moi un coup de main !  
  
_ Démerde toi tout seul Petit Frère, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. . . Shina, ma puce ! Si jamais tu mords encore une fois mon sac et je t'emmène chez un vétérinaire pour te faire raboter les crocs !!!  
  
La panthère recula précipitamment et se recroquevilla à l'angle du mur en regardant sa maîtresse avec crainte. . . Elle n'allait pas lui faire ça quand même ?! Elle s'ennuyait et elle avait seulement voulu jouer avec le fil remuant qui dépassait du cartable de sa mère adoptive selon ses mouvements. . . Elle m'avait rien fait de mal. . . Le minuscule fauve poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, quémandant juste un peu d'attention pour qu'on lui pardonne, et la jeune fille se sentit fondre. . .  
  
_ Nan, allez, viens là, mon ange !  
  
Aussitôt, le bébé courut de toute la vitesse de ses pattes vers sa Maman, et, encore peu habile, elle s'emmêla les coussinets avec ses ailes, perdant l'équilibre juste avant d'être rattrapée par deux grandes mains protectrices. . .  
  
_ Lyra, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide !  
  
La Survivante jeta un coup d'?il à son frère et eut bien des difficultés à retenir un éclat de rire. Son frère était aux prises avec un tigre miniature qui avait vraisemblablement décidé que les bottes en cuir de dragon avaient été conçues uniquement pour qu'il puisse s'aiguiser les dents et les griffes dessus. . . Et Harry avait attrapé l'animal par la peau du cou, le maintenant loin de ses précieuses chaussures alors que la bestiole se débattait de toutes ses forces pour recommencer à mordiller son nouveau jouet. . .  
  
_ D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais te donner un coup de pouce !  
  
La femme du Dieu des Enfers inspecta sa tenue, recherchant visiblement quelque chose, sous le regard intrigué de la petite boule de poils et de plumes qui avait élu domicile sur son épaule. . .  
  
_ J'ai trouvé ! Pelotaminous[1] !  
  
Le cheveu, que la jeune fille tenait dans sa main un instant plus tôt, se mit à briller et prit soudain la forme d'une balle composées de fils de laine blanc cassé. . . Une pelote. . . Elle la lâcha sans prévenir, et les deux félins se ruèrent sur cette intéressante chose ronde rebondissante qui semblait si amusante. . .  
  
_ Merci !  
  
Le garçon s'assit sur une marche d'escalier, épuisé. . . Hum, veiller toute la nuit pour réaménager des appartements, ça ne lui réussissait guère. . . Mais comment diable, est ce que faisait sa jumelle pour être aussi pleine d'énergie après ça ?!  
  
// Thanatos m'a bien entraînée, Petit Frère ! Vraiment très bien entraînée. . . //  
  
Non. . . Finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir ! Surtout pas savoir !  
  
// Tu comprendras mieux quand tu te seras casé avec Draco ! Je suis sûre que vous pourrez aussi développer votre résistance aux nuits blanches à pratiquer une certaine sorte de sport. . .//  
  
_ LYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
  
La jeune fille avait un sourire rayonnant. . . Mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille avec ça ?! C'était sa vie privée, tout de même. . . Quoique, si elle ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, il n'aurait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments avant Noël. . . Mais quand même. . . Lui imposer un ultimatum pour faire sa déclaration à Malefoy !  
  
Une tête bleue sortant du mur attira son attention. . . Oh non, pas lui ! Pas Peeves dès le matin. . . Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tous ces fantômes qui s'étaient mis en tête de lui pourrir la vie. . .  
  
_ Oh !!! Mais qui voilà ! Les petits Potter !!!  
  
_ Fous le camp, Peeves !  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il est malpoli, le petit Harry ! Bouh !  
  
La nouvelle élève fixait l'ectoplasme avec désinvolture, semblant voir à travers. . . Et s'il y avait bien une chose que l'esprit frappeur ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on ne le remarque pas. . .  
  
_ Et voici une autre stupide Gryffondor ! Une autre Potter !  
  
Le survivant sentit la colère monter en lui tandis que le fantôme suivait du bout du doigt les contours du visage de sa s?ur. . .  
  
_ C'est qu'elle est plutôt jolie, la Nouvelle ! Peut-être qu'avec quelques boutons et un bon rhume, elle fera moins la fière. . .  
  
Les lèvres de la jeune fille se relevèrent lentement et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire d'une voix froide :  
  
_ Shina ? Attaque !!!  
  
La petite panthère se rua sur l'esprit frappeur, mordant, griffant, tirant les cheveux, le frappant avec ses ailes, rapidement suivie par son frère de race qui s'en prit joyeusement aux mollets du mort. . .  
  
Le fantôme cria, hurlant qu'on le débarrasse de ces choses capables de l'atteindre sans lui passer à travers, et, en désespoir de cause, essaya de s'enfuir dans le couloir, espérant que les jumeaux rappelleraient leurs gardes-chiourme. . . Mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités magiques des deux élèves : Harry avait levé la main, érigeant un barrage infranchissable pour l'ectoplasme qui se cogna durement contre le mur invisible. . .  
  
Lyra ordonna calmement aux fauves de revenir près d'elle tandis que Peeves cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. . . Les deux petits félins vinrent se poster à côté de leurs maîtres et montrèrent fermement les crocs à leur proie. . .Les adolescents se regardèrent en souriant et crièrent en même temps :  
  
_ FEU !!!  
  
Une gigantesque boule de flammes sortit de la gueule de la panthère tandis qu'un éclair éblouissant quittait les ailes blanches de Reyel pour foncer sur le fantôme. . .  
  
_ Aille. . . Ca doit faire mal, ça !  
  
_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Petit Frère. . .  
  
_ Remarque, je l'avais prévenu de ficher le camp. . .  
  
Les deux étudiants se sourirent, amusés, et se retournèrent pour faire face à un professeur estomaqué ainsi qu' à un Serpentard blond dont la mâchoire menaçait de tomber. . .  
  
_ Et ben, Tonton Sévie ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour ouvrir la porte ?! On va être en retard !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
**Deux heures plus tard **  
  
Le labrador noir se glissa derrière un arbre en voyant le demi géant se rapprocher un peu trop près de sa cachette. . . Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire en ce moment pour servir de nouveau chien de garde à Hagrid. . . Comme aller rendre une petite visite à son filleul qui semblait sombrer dans la folie. . . Une s?ur jumelle ! Nan, mais franchement. . .Lyra était morte en même temps que Lily et James ! Il s'agissait sans doute d'un imposteur ! Il fallait absolument qu'il aide Harry à revenir dans le droit chemin, ne serait-ce que pour le respect qu'il avait pour ses parents. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas du grand barbu, l'échappé d'Azkaban quitta l'abri du sous-cois et se dirigea tranquillement vers la gigantesque bâtisse de pierre où il avait jadis fait ses études. . . Il aperçut soudain deux élèves qu'il connaissait bien, assis sous un arbre et pris dans une discussion des plus intéressantes. . .  
  
_ Mais non, Hermione ! Je t'assure que Harry va bien ! Il souhaite juste nous laisser un peu d'intimité pour notre relation. . .  
  
_ Mais, Ron, tout de même. . .Il est resté dans les cachots au lieu de venir profiter de cette heure libre dans le parc ! Et regarde avec qui il est resté là bas, ROGUE ET MALEFOY !! Excuse moi, mais je ne trouve pas ça normal. . .  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, sa s?ur est avec lui ! Il n'est pas tout seul face à ces deux crétins !  
  
_ C'est pas ça qui va me rassurer. . . Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser en compagnie d'une fille qui pratique la magie noire ?! Elle s'entend bien avec Rogue, Ron ! Elle n'a aucun respect envers les professeurs, même Macgonagall ! Et elle n'a aucune pudeur ! Tu as vu comment elle s'habille ?! C'est indécent ! Et elle refuse obstinément de mettre son uniforme !!! En plus, elle a une mauvaise influence sur Harry ! Il ne se confie plus à nous, il passe tout son temps avec elle !!! Et il m'a crié dessus à cause d'elle hier ! Alors qu'il ne l'a même pas grondée !  
  
_ Tu exagères, 'Mione ! Lyra n'est pas méchante ! D'ailleurs, on a bien rigolé quand elle est venue au dortoir. . .  
  
_ Elle a failli faire brûler le Choixpeau !!!! Il l'aurait envoyé à Serpentard autrement !!!  
  
_ Oui, mais Harry avait l'air de savoir ce qui allait se passer ! Et il ne ferait jamais rien d'inconsidéré avec Tu-Sais-Qui en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. . .  
  
_ Peut-être. . . Oui, tu as peut-être raison. . .  
  
Sirius s'éloigna lentement, laissant les deux tourtereaux roucouler en paix : il en avait assez appris. . . Cette soit-disant s?ur était potentiellement dangereuse. . . Si elle pouvait apprécier la compagnie de cet abruti de Rogue, elle avait l'âme d'une Serpentard ! Et il n'allait sûrement pas laisser son unique neveu la fréquenter ! Direction les cachots !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le chaudron bouillait doucement, prenant peu à peu une couleur marron-ocre qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Draco : on aurait dit la couleur de cheveux de Zabini ! Zabini qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours à l'infirmerie avec ses trois gros bras, et qui essayait sans doute de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. . . Ce matin, on n'avait pas encore entendu de rumeur au sujet d'élèves dotés d'ailes. . .  
  
Le Serpentard lança un rapide regard à l'ange qui l'avait sauvé. . . Tout simplement incroyable. . . Ca n'était pas possible que le garçon qui irradiait la fureur le jour précédent puisse actuellement jouer avec son petit chat qui se tortillait pour attraper une souris avec la panthère, tandis que la démone discutait avec le professeur Rogue, lui expliquant que les félins étaient un cadeau des fondateurs. . . Alors comme ça, les vieux chnoques étaient encore quelque part dans le château. . .  
  
_ Draco ? Draco !!! Tu m'as entendu ?!  
  
Oups ! Il avait encore une fois laissé ses pensées dériver. . . Il avait souvent tendance à faire ça, ces temps-ci ! Et pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que ce soit Harry qui lui pose une question ?!  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ La Chambre de Gryffondor a été complètement réaménagée. . . Tu te sens prêt à venir ce soir ou tu veux encore passer la nuit dans les appartement de Tonton Sévie ?  
  
** BAFFF **  
  
_ D'accord, d'accord, d'Oncle Séverus. . . T'es content comme ça ?  
  
Lyra ricana doucement en voyant son frère se frotter l'arrière du crane. . .Hey, Séverus ne l'avait pas manqué. . .Elle voyait presque la bosse commencer à se former. . . Elle voulait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu avec lui, mais pas moyen qu'il lui esquinte son jumeau ! Elle en avait besoin !  
  
** BAFF **  
  
_ Vilain Tonton Sévie ! Frapper les enfants est interdit par le règlement de l'école !  
  
Le professeur se massa la tête - c'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte non plus !- tout en cherchant une réplique convenable. . .  
  
_ Frapper ses enseignants aussi, non ?  
  
La jeune fille plaça ses poings sur ses hanches et lui fit un grand sourire :  
  
_ Où t'as vu que je respectais le règlement, moi ?!  
  
Hum. . . Potter girl : 1 / Rogue : 0 . . . Elle était vraiment douée cette petite. . .  
  
_ Alors, Draco ? Oui ou non ?  
  
Le blond reprit soudain conscience que tout le monde attendait sa réponse. . . De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. . .Retourner dans son dortoir équivalait à se faire battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. . . Et il ne voulait plus importuner son directeur de maison. . . Le Mangemort lui avait laissé son lit, et lui-même avait dormi sur le canapé. . . Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer. . .Alors, la seule solution était d'accepter l'offre des deux Potter, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas leurs raisons de vouloir le protéger de cette façon. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . oui. . .  
  
Le sourire qui vint illuminer les lèvres d'Harry lui faisait quasiment le tour de la tête. . .  
  
_ J'espère que tes bagages sont prêts parce que je te laisse retourner là- bas. . . Ou alors, Lyra et moi, on vient avec toi. . . Une petite vengeance façon Gryffondor. . .  
  
Draco jeta un coup d'?il inquiet au professeur : est ce qu'il allait mal prendre la remarque du brun ? Rogue se contenta d'un léger reniflement et d'un soupir presque. . .Déçu ?!  
  
_ Je crains que vous n'en ayez pas la possibilité, Monsieur Potter : j'ai miniaturisé toutes les affaires de Monsieur Malefoy et elles sont dans mon bureau. . .  
  
_ C'est pas grave, on trouvera un autre moyen !  
  
Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille dont les yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat malicieux qui inaugurait bien des souffrances et des humiliations pour les pauvres élèves de Serpentard. . . Harry et Séverus les auraient presque plaints. . . Hey, ils avaient dit ''presque'', hein !  
  
Un sifflement provenant du chaudron qu'ils avaient oublié de surveiller, et dont le contenu avait viré au bleu pale, retentit soudain, leur vrillant les tympans à tous. . . Le professeur hurla pour couvrir le bruit :  
  
_ A TERRE !!!!  
  
Bizarrement, personne ne chercha à répliquer et les étudiants obéirent instantanément. . . Bien leur en prit, car, deux secondes plus tard, le liquide coloré fut éjecté hors de son réceptacle, tâchant allègrement tous les murs de la pièce. . .  
  
Les quatre sorciers se relevèrent péniblement : Séverus s'était emmêlé les pieds dans sa robe, Draco s'était cogné le genou contre un banc, et les jumeaux avaient protégé leurs petits animaux, et ils voulaient éviter autant que possible de leur froisser davantage les ailes. . .  
  
_ Harry ?  
  
Tous se retournèrent et fixèrent, les yeux ronds, bien trop stupéfaits pour réagir, l'étrange spectacle qui leur était offert : sur le seuil de la porte, une ''créature'' à apparence vaguement humaine les regardait avec incrédulité. . . La ''chose'' en question étaient couverte d'un épais fluide gluant bleu. . . Bleu ?! Lyra se lança prudemment :  
  
_ Euh. . . Tonton Sirius ?!  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! Je répète que je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Pardon !!!  
  
Sinon, est ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai vraiment du mal à cerner Sirius, mais je crois y être à peu près arrivée. . .  
  
Avouez, combien d'entre vous s'attendaient à une rencontre comme ça ?! Soyez francs !  
  
Sinon, je vous rajoute un petit extra à la fin de ce chapitre pour m'excuser de mon retard : je vous explique, j'ai fait une petite mini-fic cadeau à ma copine Kalhana, elle aussi fanficteuse de son état, qui n'hésite pas à me botter les fesses quand j'ai la flemme de prendre mon clavier ! Et le résultat. . . Ben, lisez le !  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée, qui devrait rajouter à son pseudo ''créatrice de génie pour animaux de compagnie de fanficteuses''. . .  
  
Ca sonne bien moi je trouve !  
  
Genre : Mini fic sur commande pour Kalhana ! Kawaï tout plein ! J'ai essayé de faire la scène du point de vue de Diaphora, et j'ai bien fait parce que je me suis bien amusée !  
  
Disclaimer : En fait, Diaphora est MA création, mais comme j'ai déjà ma petite Shina et mon Reyel à la maison, j'en donne les droits à Kalhana ! Mais j'en reste la marraine !  
  
Lyra : Surtout qu'on a passé une demi-heure à trouver les détails pour l'apparence de la bestiole ! (Ne pas s'inquiéter : c'est un terme affectif chez moi. . .)  
  
Petit Cadeau pour Kalhana  
  
Le panier qui contenait l'?uf frémit, une fine cassure s'agrandissant sur  
l'une des petites tâches marron de la coquille beige clair. . . Une secousse plus forte que les autres brisa soudain l'enveloppe protectrice du nouveau né, et une minuscule truffe rose pointa vers l'ouverture. . . La  
petite créature appuya son front contre la carapace qui l'avait si  
longtemps protégée, mais qui, à présent, l'empêchait de sortir à l'air  
libre. . .  
  
Une main humaine s'approcha pour écarter le morceau de coquille de la tête  
du bébé qui se recroquevilla au fond de son ?uf en voyant cette énorme chose rose foncer sur lui. . . Doucement, la main élargit la fente et le  
petit animal gémit faiblement en sentant les doigts se refermer sur lui pour le soulever, l'enlevant définitivement du cocon bienfaiteur qui lui  
avait servi de rempart lorsqu'il n'était qu'un f?tus. Il fut  
précautionneusement déposé sur un coussin rouge en coton, mais pour le nouveau venu au monde, cet étrange sol moelleux qui s'enfonçait sous ses  
pattes encore malhabiles était plus que bizarre. . .  
  
L'adorable chaton remua sa queue si flexible, essayant de se débarrasser d'une plume posée sur sa patte arrière. . . Malheureusement pour lui, ses mouvements n'étaient pas encore tout à fait coordonnés, et il reçut finalement sa queue sur le museau. . . Le félin manifesta son mécontentement et sa gêne par un petit miaulement plaintif, craignant de ressentir à nouveau de la douleur s'il bougeait. . .  
  
Calment, la même main qui l'avait sorti de sa coquille revint près de lui, et un léger souffle de vent fit voltiger la plume dans les airs, amusant visiblement la petite créature qui tendit la patte pour attraper ce drôle de jouet volant. . . Faisant cela, le bébé perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva en train se rouler le long du coussin, manquant de tomber si les mains ne l'avaient pas retenu à temps. . .  
  
Suspendu au dessus du sol, le petit chat écarquilla les yeux, dévoilant deux magnifiques iris bleu cobalt fendus, pailletés de points gris argentés, en voyant une gigantesque masse rose se rapprocher de lui. . . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que la ''chose'' se trouvait pourvue d'yeux, comme lui, et qu'elle le regardait en plus !  
  
_ Tu es adorable !  
  
Et qu'est ce que c'était que ces étranges sons ? D'où est ce qu'ils provenaient ? Est ce que c'était l' ''autre'' qui les faisait avec cette drôle de fente qui s'ouvrait et qui se tordait ? S'agissait-il d'une menace ?  
  
Une main vint soudain caresser le sommet de son crane, fourrageant dans le doux duvet qui formerait bientôt un superbe pelage beige marqué de tâches sombres, déclenchant une réaction qui étonna le nouveau né : sa propre gorge se mit à produire un ronronnement vraiment bizarre. . .  
  
L' ''autre'' ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. . . Et les doigts qui grattaient sa fourrure lui procuraient une sensation très agréable. . .  
  
Intriguée, la petite bête se redressa entièrement dans les mains qui la tenaient, ses muscles dorsaux peinant à soulever les deux membres dépourvus de poils qui traînaient le long de ses flancs. Le félin tourna la tête pour apercevoir ce qui le gênait tant, mais, encore assez peu doué pour ce qui était des déplacements, il sentit son museau s'enfouir dans une multitude de plumes. . . A croire qu'il était tombé dans un nid d'oiseaux. . . Si tant est qu'il sache ce qu'était un oiseau. . .  
  
_ Héla, attention poussin !  
  
La main repoussa délicatement la tête du bébé qui découvrit alors ce qui, il l'ignorait encore, le distinguerait à tout jamais des autres animaux de son espèce : deux grandes ailes au plumage blanc cassé, voire blond pâle, qui s'achevaient par de belles rémiges noires aux extrémités. . . Le chaton, amusé par toutes ces plumes frémissantes, essaya de les mordre, mais, il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction, que plus il s'avançait pour les attraper, plus les ailes reculaient ! Il recommença encore pendant quelques minutes, puis, finit par comprendre un fait tout à fait improbable mais pourtant réel : ces deux étranges choses étaient collées sur son dos ! Ces deux étranges choses faisaient partie de lui !  
  
Comme pour prouver que son raisonnement était juste, la petite créature agita ses ailes comme elle put, brassant un peu l'air autour d'elle, et la convainquant tout à fait qu'elle avait raison !  
  
Le minuscule félin se sentit soudain soulevé encore plus haut, et il se mit à miauler de peur devant l'altitude qui le séparait du sol, ou plus précisément du visage de la chose avec les grosses mains (le sol, il ne le voyait même pas !) : il avait peut-être des ailes mais il ne savait pas encore s'en servir !  
  
_ Hum. . . Une fille. . .  
  
Mais qu'est ce que l' ''autre'' avait dans la tête pour lui faire quitter la terre ferme si brutalement ?! Elle voulait redescendre, elle ! Pourquoi l' ''autre'' voulait lui faire peur ?  
  
En désespoir de cause, la petite chatte se mit à miauler avec peine. . . De tous petits cris, des gémissements même. . . Mais qui eurent l'effet escompté : les mains redescendirent et le bébé put à nouveau voir le sol. . .  
  
_ Une petite femelle léopard. . . Ca se dit une léoparde ?!  
  
_ Je ne crois pas, Kalha. . . Nan, je confirme, c'est pas marqué dans le dico !  
  
Une autre voix !!! Il y avait un deuxième ''autre'' !! Le bébé tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour l'apercevoir. . . Est ce que c'était cette grande chose, là bas, dans le coin, avec ces longs poils roux sur le crane ?! De drôles de poils d'ailleurs. . . Noués derrière le dos d'une étrange façon. . . Et il y avait un gros chat avec des rayures à côté de cet ''autre'' si bizarre !  
  
_ T'as une idée pour son prénom, Lyra ?  
  
Oh ! Un autre chat, noir cette fois, avec des ailes comme elle, était venu se frotter au jambes du deuxième ''autre''. . . Il avait l'air d'apprécier ça. . . Et si elle essayait aussi ?  
  
Avec appréhension, la minuscule créature avança précautionneusement sa tête contre l'un des doigts qui la tenait, et elle bougea d'avant en arrière comme elle avait vu le grand félin noir le faire. . . Ce n'était pas désagréable. . .  
  
Les mains la rapprochèrent du visage de l' ''autre'', jetant un coup d'?il aux deux grands chats qui léchaient joyeusement les joues du deuxième ''autre'', elle les imita et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout du nez. . . Avec surprise, elle se sentit doucement serrée contre le cou de l' ''autre'' qui la couvrait de caresses. . . Visiblement, ça lui faisait plaisir. . .  
  
_ Elle est aussi pure qu'un diamant. . . Diana peut-être ? Nan, pas assez classe pour elle. . . Dia. . . Dia. . . Quelle couleur pour ses yeux tu as dit, Kalha ?  
  
_ Cobalt avec un zeste de gris !  
  
_ Et rare avec ça ! Hum. . . Diaphora. . . Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Petite puce ?  
  
Le bébé était choqué ! Le deuxième ''autre'' s'adressait à elle. . . Qu'est ce qu'elle était sensé faire ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui demandait. . . Et puis qu'est ce que sa truffe la démangeait. . .  
  
La petite boule de fourrure répondit à la question par un éternuement retentissant qui fit lever les sourcils aux deux fauves restants dans la pièce : la nouvelle aurait-elle attrapé un rhume ?  
  
_ Et bien, je prends ça pour un Oui ! Tu es d'accord, Kalhana ?  
  
_ Yes, c'est sympa comme nom ! Merci !  
  
_ Pas de quoi ! Tiens, je t'ai apporté un mini-biberon de lait en poudre. . . Tu vas en avoir besoin, crois moi !  
  
_ Expérience personnelle ?  
  
_ Essaye d'élever Shina et Reyel alors qu'ils ne sont pas sevrés, et là, tu comprendras !  
  
_ MDR !!! Tu es la Maman Modèle !  
  
_ Rigole tant que tu veux parce que maintenant, la Maman, c'est toi !  
  
_ . . . . T'es la Marraine !!!  
  
Le bébé ne comprenait rien, mais ces bruits ne l'intéressaient pas, et elle avait drôlement sommeil. . . Elle bailla doucement, révélant deux rangées de crocs minuscules dans la petite gueule rose. . . Sans attendre, elle se roula en boule, au creux du bras de la première ''autre'' et s'endormit, sans savoir qu'à partir de maintenant, ce serait cette ''autre'' qui s'occuperait d'elle, et qu'on la connaîtrait désormais sous le nom de Diaphora. . . Non, tout ce qu'elle savait en cet instant, c'était qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle avait chaud, et que les battements réguliers du c?ur de cette ''autre'' qui s'appelait Kalhana la berçaient. . .  
  
Elle ignorait également qu'à partir du lendemain, elle commencerait à faire les pires bêtises de la création, rendant la vie complètement folle aux deux ''autres'' qui se chargeraient de son éducation, et s'attirant parfois les foudres de ses deux aînés, Shina et Reyel. . . A cet instant précis, elle n'était qu'une petite boule de fourrure dotée d'une paire d'ailes qui dormait paisiblement, comme un petit ange. . .  
  
OWARI  
  
J'espère que ton cadeau te plait Kalhana !  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La prochaine update aura normalement lieu dans quinze jours ! Enfin. . . Si j'ai pas de problème d'ici là !  
  
Une petite review, SVP !!! Notes de l'autrice ( c'est à dire de moi !) :  
  
[1] Non, aucun commentaire sur le nom du sort s'il vous plait ! 


	16. L'alcool est très mauvais pour la santé

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D, on y est presque !!! Et très bientôt du Séverus/Sirius/Rémus ( je sens que je vais me prendre la tête avec eux. . .), de l'hétéro aussi avec le couple Thanatos/Lyra, des cours spéciaux, des fondateurs complètement frappés (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans un chapitre ou deux. . .), une philosophie qui en rendrait mon prof dingue. . . Tout compte fait, je me demande si je devrais pas lui faire lire cette fic, moi. . . Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier mes deux petits fauves ailés favoris, j'ai nommé : Shina et Reyel !!! ( Ce sont de vrais amours mais vous verriez l'état de la maison quand ils se font les griffes. . .)  
  
Votre attention, s'il vous plait !!! Le tome 5 de Harry Potter sera sans doute déjà sur le marché lorsque je pourrais mettre ce chapitre en ligne, alors je tiens à faire quelques petites précisions :  
  
1- Tout d'abord, cette histoire ne prendra pas en compte les évènements qui se produisent dans le livre ( pas moyen que je tue Sirius d'une façon aussi stupide !)  
  
2- Mais j'ai l'intention de me servir du passage de la pensine un peu plus tard. . . Les caractères de James (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, mais vous ne le verrez pas avant un LONG moment !!!) et de Sirius (donc ne vous étonnez pas de croiser un ou deux Snivelus dans le texte !) seront réadaptés de façon à mieux coller avec cette fic. . . Par contre, Lili ne sera pas exactement comme dans le livre. . .  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Un énorme merci aux reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore !  
  
Mich' Loinvoyant : Eh bien, en réalité, je ne sais vraiment pas exactement combien de chapitres comptera cette fic : j'ai la trame générale de l'histoire, et je rajoute les passages qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais chaque détail que je mets aura forcément une répercussion dans un chapitre suivant. D'autre part, nous n'en sommes qu'à la première partie ce cette fic. . . Et elle est loin d'être finie. . . Encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, voire plus et rien que pour cette partie ! Donc, il y a de fortes chances pour que cette histoire dépasse les 80 !  
  
Note pour Dod : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à ta review plus tôt ! Je sais qu'il y a parfois des fautes dans les chapitres, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas de bêtalecteur ! Je corrige d'ailleurs mes fautes dans les archives lorsque je les ai trouvé, mais le plus souvent, je termine un chapitre et je le publie tout de suite, sans prendre la peine de le relire tellement je suis heureuse de l'avoir fini. . . Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire un effort de ce côté là. . . Reconnais quand même que malgré les quelques erreurs d'orthographe (bon, okay, parfois ce sont des fautes d'accord !) le texte reste néanmoins compréhensible. . .  
  
Nana : Nan, t'inquiète pas ! Il va pas rester bleu bien longtemps le Sirius !  
  
Et encore un chapitre à la bourre. . . Pas de ma faute ! Mon prof de Maths a soudainement décidé que tous les TPE de la classe devraient être prêts pour la dernière semaine de décembre ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une ligne pendant deux semaines ! J'ai profité des inondations (vi, j'habite dans le Gard, moi !) pour taper ce chapitre !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 16 : L'alcool est très mauvais pour la santé. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . Tonton Sirius ?!  
  
Il devait être en train de rêver. . . Oui, c'était sûrement cela ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit dans cette situation, lui, Sirius Black, ancien Maraudeur, Maître des farces, toujours prêt à lancer des vannes aux Serpentards. . . Mais le fluide gélatineux et dégoûtant qui lui avait sauté à la figure semblait pourtant tout à fait réel. . .  
  
_ Tonton Sévie, tu peux faire quelque chose ?!  
  
Non, c'était définitivement un pur délire de son esprit : jamais son filleul ne se suspendrait à la manche de Rogue pour attirer son attention. . . Jamais Harry n'aurait de longs cheveux veinés de mèches or et rouge. . .Jamais il ne porterait des vêtements de cuir noir aussi moulants et provocants. . . Et JAMAIS il n'appellerait son professeur de potions, son pire ennemi, Tonton !!!!  
  
_ Draco, tu peux me passer une serpillière, s'il te plait ? Il va en mettre de partout lorsqu'il va se réveiller. . . Lyra, empêche les deux fauves d'approcher : j'aimerai éviter de devoir leur donner un bain ce soir. . .  
  
Et son filleul n'interpellerait jamais, non plus, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy par son prénom. . . Encore moins d'une façon si décontractée. . .  
  
_ Je crois qu'il est en état de choc. . .  
  
Tiens, tiens. . . Snivelus avait finalement appris à réfléchir après tout. . .  
  
_ Harry, donne moi un coup de main !  
  
Mais qu'est ce que faisait cette gamine ?! Pourquoi est ce que le baquet juste à côté d'elle était-il en train de se remplir d'eau ? Et pourquoi diable le fils de James arborait-il un sourire. . . Sadique ?!!  
  
PLAFFFFFFF !!!!!  
  
_ HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!  
  
_ Je confirme Lyra, la bassine d'eau froide marche à tous les coups !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Vingt minutes plus tard, bureau de Séverus Rogue *  
  
Un adolescent au front barré d'une fine cicatrice s'adressait pour la pénultième fois à un homme assis sur le canapé, une serviette l'emmitouflant, et qui gardait obstinément la bouche close. . . Et dire que l'ancien Mangemort l'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller prévenir le Dumbledore . . . Traître. . .  
  
_ Sirius, pour la dernière fois, je te dis que je suis DESOLE que cette potion t'ai explosé à la figure. . .  
  
_ Hn. . .  
  
_ Mais j'y suis pour rien si tu es rentré dans la pièce lorsque le chaudron est parti en live !  
  
_ Hn. . .  
  
_ Et puis. . . Et puis Merde à la fin ! C'est la cinquantième fois que je te fais mes excuses et tu continues à faire la gueule ! J'en ai marre moi !!!!  
  
_ Hn !  
  
_ LYRA !!!!! Au secours !!! Viens m'aider !!!!!!  
  
Draco regardait, à moitié étonné, à moitié mort de rire, le Gryffondor s'évertuer à arracher un mot à son parrain qui avait visiblement décidé de jouer les fortes têtes et de la prendre comme responsable de tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. . . Il jeta alors un coup d'?il à la jeune fille qui, assise les jambes croisées au dessus de l'armoire du professeur - Mais comment est ce qu'elle était montée là haut ?- était occupée à se limer les ongles. . . Les lèvres de la nouvelle élève s'étirèrent en un sourire qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. . .  
  
_ Tonton Sirius, tu veux que j'aille chercher Tonton Rémus ?  
  
Etrangement, le regard de l'animagus sembla reprendre vie et observa suspicieusement sa ''filleule''. . . Lyra le scruta en retour : Parfait. . . Elle avait donc bien deviné. . . Mais bon, c'était facile aussi : on ne détestait pas quelqu'un comme Séverus sans une très bonne raison. . . Et quand on voyait le comportement du loup-garou avec son collègue de potions, la solution était très simple. . .  
  
_ Alors ?  
  
_ Hn. . . Non. . .  
  
_ Eh ben voilà ! Ca t'a écorché la gorge ?!  
  
Sale gamine ! Non seulement elle osait se prétendre la fille de James et Lili, mais en plus elle avait trouvé son point faible. . .Et elle s'en servait pour lui faire du chantage ! Un esprit digne de Serpentard !  
  
Commença alors un duel de regards mortels entre la jeune fille et Sirius. . . Duel qui dura environ quinze minutes et que Lyra remporta sans trop de difficultés : elle connaissait déjà les faiblesses du chien noir, et, de plus, question regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, Thanatos lui en avait appris un rayon ! Son frère, sans plus se préoccuper de tout cela, se mit à interroger Malefoy.  
  
_ Draco, tu as récupéré tes affaires ?  
  
Le blond acquiesça. Mais comment est ce que Harry faisait pour ne pas perdre de vue le but de leur venue dans cet appartement avec son parrain dans cet état ?!!! Le Gryffondor devait penser sur trente niveaux différents, ce n'était pas possible sinon !  
  
_ Bon, on va pouvoir te faire aménager dans ce cas ! Je suis sûr que la chambre va te plaire !  
  
L'évadé d'Azkaban sursauta : comment son filleul pouvait-il connaître la chambre du Serpentard ?  
  
_ Harry, essaye d'éviter Sally et Godricounet ! Je suis sûre qu'il vont encore vouloir te parler de cette fameuse épreuve qu'ils veulent nous faire subir !  
  
Sally ?! Godricounet ?!!! Mais où était-il tombé, nom de Merlin !!!  
  
_ Tonton Sirius, ça va ? T'es tout pale. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Chambre de Gryffondor, une demi-heure plus tard *  
  
_ Draco, tu veux la pièce noire et améthyste ou bien celle bleu nuit avec les étoiles sur le papier peint ?  
  
_ Heu. . .Harry ?!  
  
_ Ou alors tu préfères peut-être celle bordeaux et argent ? A moins que tu ne veuilles celle verte et dorée ?!  
  
_ Harry ?!  
  
_ On a pas de jaune, mais je pense pas que ce soit ta couleur favorite, mais si tu veux, alors on peut la peindre de suite, et elle sera prête dans une heure. . .  
  
_ HARRY !!!  
  
_ Vi, Draco ?  
  
_ Il me tue. . . Je peux pas plutôt prendre le salon ?!  
  
Une voix aiguë retentit soudain derrière eux :  
  
_ Pas moyen !!!! Le salon est à tout le monde alors tu choisis ta chambre vite fait que mon frère et moi, on puisse installer nos affaires aussi !!!  
  
_ Mais. . . Je sais pas laquelle prendre. . .  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel : non mais ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi empoté !  
  
_ Thany, viens moi en aide. . . BOUGE !!!!!  
  
Le blond sursauta : il n'était vraiment pas habitué à l'humeur changeante de Lyra. . . Mais franchement, quelle chambre devait-il prendre ?! Lorsqu'il était arrivé au dortoir de sa maison, leurs lits avaient déjà été choisis par les préfets qui ne souhaitaient pas voir les petits nouveaux bouleverser leur univers. . .Et il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de prendre une autre chambre que la sienne au manoir Malefoy. . .  
  
_ Oh, mais qu'il m'énerve. . . Shina ! Attaque ! Mords lui les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une chambre !  
  
Avant même que la panthère ait eu le temps de lui sauter dessus, le Serpentard avait attrapé ses affaires et courrait vers la première pièce devant lui : la chambre bleu étoilé. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Reyel de trouver le jeu de sa s?ur de race très amusant et d'élire Draco comme sa dernière acquisition de jouet à mordiller. . . En d'autres termes : le Sang-Pur s'était vu scotché par une boule de poils mordante et frémissante qui en avait contre ses chaussures. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Chambre de Sirius Black (gracieusement accordée par Dumbledore sous la menace de Lyra, qui lançait un ultimatum contre ce qu'il avait réussi à faire repousser de sa barbe, s'il ne gardait pas son parrain dans l'école, 18 h 37 *  
  
_ Tu te rends compte Rémus ! Mais comment peut-elle s'entendre avec ce pauvre crétin aux cheveux graisseux ?! Et Harry qui la prend vraiment pour sa s?ur. . .  
  
Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal soupira : Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce genre de situation ! Et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien ! Patmol libérait tout son fiel et il s'en prenait inévitablement à son ancien ennemi. . .Et lui, comme d'habitude, il se devait de modérer les ardeurs du chien noir qui serait parti sur le champ étriper son collègue s'il s'écoutait, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de lui crier à son ami ses sentiment pour le ténébreux occupant des cachots. . .  
  
_ Sirius, tu exagères un peu là ! D'accord, elle apprécie Sév. . . Rogue, mais Harry aussi ! Et puis, il m'a tout l'air d'avoir changé de comportement à leur égard : il les aime bien aussi !  
  
L'animagus laissa échapper un ricanement :  
  
_ Ce bâtard sans c?ur ?! Aimer quelqu'un ?! Laisse moi rire, Lunard ! Tout cela doit cacher un plan diabolique. . . Oui, un plan diabolique pour prendre mon filleul dans les filets de Voldemort !  
  
Un bruit de porte refermée violemment fit sursauter les deux anciens amis installés bien confortablement sur le canapé. Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent en bloc pour apercevoir un Séverus Rogue qui les regardait, confortablement appuyé sur le chambranle de l'entrée, un air stoïque sur le visage. . .  
  
_ Si tu veux Back, si tu veux. . . En attendant, donne moi cette bouteille !  
  
Si les yeux du labrador pouvaient lancer des éclairs, il aurait été foudroyé, enterré, et on aurait prononcé son éloge funèbre sur place. . . Rémus se mordit la lèvre supérieure : il ne fallait JAMAIS essayer d'éloigner un Sirius à demi bourré de sa Bièraubeurre alcoolisée, sous peine de gros problèmes. . .  
  
_ Viens la chercher si tu l'oses !  
  
Parfait ! Et en plus voilà que l'alcoolo retombait en enfance. . . Si Séverus avait déjà une basse estime de lui, si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais estimé après cette nuit où il avait failli le tuer sous sa forme lupine, il était certain qu'il allait le mépriser totalement maintenant. . .  
  
_ Avec plaisir Black ! Accio bouteille !  
  
Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Maintenant Séverus allait avoir d'énormes ennuis. . . Il ferait mieux d'effacer ce sourire ironique de son visage. . .  
  
_ Rends moi ça !!!!!!  
  
Sirius se préparait à sauter sur l'ancien Mangemort, qui restait cependant sur ses gardes, pour lui reprendre son bien, le loup-garou s'apprêtait à retenir l'animagus par la ceinture, et la malheureuse bouteille de Bièraubeurre qui n'avait rien demandé tremblait de peur d'être cassée, brisée en mille morceaux, renversée. . . Ou d'autres réjouissances de ce style, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, percutant de plein fouet le dos du Maître des Potions qui se retrouva lui-même projeté sur sa Némésis scolaire, lequel se cogna contre le lycanthrope. . . Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent tous par terre, emmêlés les uns aux autres, légèrement sonnés, tandis que la bouteille atterrissait tranquillement entre les mains de l'intrus qui en avala un gorgée sans paraître déstabilisé par l'alcool qu'il buvait pour la première fois. . .  
  
_ Dites, si vous comptiez faire un truc à trois, fallait me prévenir ! J'aurais emmené Lyra et Draco ! (**encore une gorgée**) C'est pas mauvais cette chose ! On en trouve au Trois-Balais ?!  
  
_ HARRY !!!!  
  
Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'?il à ses trois ''oncles'' favoris, dont les pommettes arboraient différentes nuances de rouge allant du plus foncé pour Lupin au plus clair pour Black, qui le fixaient, complètement ahuris par son comportement. . . S'il continuait à s'empêcher de rire, il allait finir par se fêler une ou deux côtes. . .  
  
_ Allez, hop ! Santé ! Ce soir, on fête mon retour à Poudlard !  
  
Sirius s'était bien vite ressaisi, et, l'effet de la boisson aidant sûrement, déboucha deux autres bouteilles d'un simple geste de sa baguette. . . Rémus protesta :  
  
_ Patmol, enfin !!! Harry est encore mineur !!!  
  
_ Et alors ?!!  
  
La phrase avait été prononcée avec une telle innocence que le loup-garou abandonna la partie, priant pour que le parrain ne débauche pas plus son filleul que ce que ne l'avait fait sa s?ur. . .  
  
_ Je jette l'éponge. . .  
  
_ Je ne tiens pas à assister à ça !  
  
Le professeur de potions allait sortir de la pièce quand la porte se referma en coup de vent juste devant son nez. . . Il entendit nettement le verrou s'enclencher. . . Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de faire ça dans la chambre. . .  
  
_ Potter, vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente explication. . .  
  
_ Oh ! T'embêtes pas mon filleul toi !  
  
_ Très bien, alors, l'allumé de service, ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais !  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry et le regretta immédiatement en voyant l'immense sourire qui traversait son visage. . .  
  
_ Mais je veux mes trois Tonton à la fête, moi !  
  
Ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. . . Ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. . .  
  
_ Potter, j'espère vous êtes conscient que cette porte a été magiquement conçue pour ne pas s'ouvrir d'un simple Alohomora. . . Et du fait qu'on ne peut actionner le verrou que de l'extérieur ?  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte et tendit un verre bien rempli à son enseignant qui sentit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. . .  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Plait-il ?  
  
_ Non, je savais pas.  
  
Ne pas étriper le gamin. . . Ne pas tuer les élèves du château. . . Se calmer. . .On reste zen, on se détend. . .  
  
_ Et dans ce cas là, comment comptez vous ouvrir pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, Monsieur Potter ?  
  
Nouveau haussement d'épaules. . . Mais comment diable faisait ce gosse pour être aussi décontracté ?!  
  
_ M'en fous ! Je traverse les murs, moi !  
  
Un long silence plana un moment dans la pièce, suivi d'un hurlement qui résonna dans toute l'école, glaçant le sang des élèves à cinq kilomètres à la ronde :  
  
_ PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
* Chambre de Gryffondor, lendemain matin 6 H 52 *  
  
DDDDDRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
BAM !!!  
  
DR. . . ( bruit du réveil à présent épinglé contre le mur par une épée plantée au beau milieu du cadran. . .)  
  
_ Qui est le crétin qui a oublié qu'on avait pas cours le samedi ?!!!!  
  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores complètement emmêlés, au pyjama à moitié enfilé (le haut traînant sottement sur le plancher, juste à côté de son lit et du joli trampoline ascensionnel, permettant de se rendre directement dans le bureau du professeur de potions, qu'ils avaient installé lors de l'aménagement), et au regard embrumé, émergea de dessous ses couvertures en se tenant le front. . .  
  
_ Lyra. . . Ma tête. . .  
  
_ M'en fous ! T'avais qu'à mieux tenir l'alcool !  
  
_ Bobo crâne. . .  
  
_ Nan, mais on a pas idée de se bourrer la gueule comme ça pour sa première cuite !!!! Et avec Sirius en plus !!! Nan, mais franchement, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !!!!  
  
_ Lyra. . . Toplé. . . Aide moi. . .  
  
_ Et. . . Merde !  
  
Harry, l'esprit encore légèrement embrouillé, s'amusa en voyant sa s?ur gémir de douleur tout en sautant sur un pied en se tenant l'autre qui venait de percuter durement une malle en fer forgé du XVIII ° siècle. . . Vraiment très drôle. . .Sa jumelle possédait réellement un vocabulaire extrêmement poussé. . .  
  
_ Tiens, je le connaissais pas celui là !  
  
Les deux Gryffondors firent volte face et se tournèrent vers la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair pour découvrir un blond hilare de la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. . .  
  
_ Draco ? Mais kestufaislà ?!  
  
_ Me suis réveillé à cause du. . . Réveil ?! Okay. . . Qui est ce qui lui a réglé son compte ?!  
  
Le Serpentard fixait à présent le pauvre et misérable appareil qui n'avait rien demandé, accroché à la tapisserie comme un jambon suspendu dans la cave d'un agriculteur moldu de France. ( comparaison débile, je sais. . . ^___^)  
  
_ Moi !!! Je hais les réveils !!!! Et encore, celui là, il a pas eu droit au marteau : j'ai oublié la trousse à outils dans le salon. . .[1]  
  
Draco ouvrit de grands yeux puis préféra laisser tomber et s'intéresser à l'état larvaire du Survivant à moitié enseveli sous ses couvertures. . . Mais comment s'y était-il pris pour rentrer hier soir ?!  
  
_ Harry ! Attrape ça !  
  
Le blond regarda avec stupéfaction la démone lancer un flacon à son frère qui réussit, tant bien que mal (après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle !) à le saisir au vol, à en arracher le bouchon avec les dents, et à boire le contenu de la fiole sans poser la moindre question.  
  
_ Il ne me reste plus que deux potions de dessoûlage dans ma réserve ! La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilleras avec la gueule de bois !  
  
_ Vi, Lyra.  
  
_ Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger le bordel que tu as mis en rentrant ! Non, mais franchement, tomber du plafond sur les vêtements bien propres et bien repassés par cette pauvre petite Winky! Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?! Tu vas me nettoyer ça vite fait !  
  
_ Vi, Lyra !  
  
_ Et toi, Draco, puisque t'es là, tu vas en profiter pour l'aider !  
  
Le Serpentard s'offusqua : Il n'y était pour rien, lui, à tout ce désordre !  
  
_ Mais. . . Je. . .  
  
_ Shina ! Au pied !  
  
Le teint, déjà pâle, de l'unique héritier des Malefoy, devint carrément livide. . . Non pas qu'il ait peur des félins, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait à Peeves, et accessoirement à ses chaussures, lui faisait redouter les bébés. . .  
  
_ Alors ?  
  
_ Hn. . .  
  
_ Pardon ? Je parle pas le Hn-ien, moi !  
  
_ Voui. . .  
  
_ Oui qui ?  
  
Draco laissa échapper un soupir : elle avait gagné et il pouvait parier que ça allait vite recommencer. . .  
  
_ Oui, Lyra.  
  
_ Bien ! Pendant ce temps là, je vais prendre ma douche ! #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Pendant ce temps, Chambre de Sirius Black **  
  
Rémus ouvrit doucement les yeux. . . Quel dommage de devoir se réveiller. . . Pour une fois qu'il faisait un rêve sans la présence du loup. . . Il s'étira avec délice : il était bien au chaud, confortablement blotti contre son oreiller qui semblait avoir été rembourré par les elfes de maison. . .  
  
Une respiration. . . Une minute. . . Depuis quand les oreillers respiraient- ils ?!  
  
Inquiet, le lycanthrope releva la tête avec précaution pour découvrir. . . un torse nu, très agréablement musclé, sous sa nuque. . . Il retint un gémissement : allons bon ! Il n'avait quand même pas pu être désespéré au point de coucher avec un parfait inconnu ?!  
  
Un grognement lui parvint en direction de ses jambes. . . La cervelle du loup-garou, encore embrumée par l'alcool, réussit à connecter les deux neurones qui lui restaient après une nuit de folie, et il parvint au constat suivant :  
  
1- Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête, signe qu'il avait encore une fois abusé de la boisson.  
  
2- Il avait visiblement dormi avec un homme. Voire plus, mais la présence de son caleçon lui permettait d'en douter.  
  
3- Il venait d'entendre un bruit vers le bas de son corps, or, le visage de son compagnon d'une nuit aurait dû se trouver au dessus de lui.  
  
Déduction logique : Il avait dormi avec DEUX hommes !!! Merlin, mais où est ce qu'il était allé se fourrer ?! Et, en plus, l'un d'entre eux avait apparemment élu son pied droit comme nounours de remplacement. . .  
  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il vers ses jambes et faillit s'étouffer en voyant son meilleur ami accroché à ses orteils. . . Est ce que quelqu'un était en mesure de lui expliquer ce que Sirius foutait là ?!  
  
Un bras entoura soudain son cou et il se sentit serré tout contre son second partenaire. . . Rémus ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et rougit comme une pivoine : Nom de Dieu ! Il dormait avec Rogue !!!! Et avec Sirius aussi !!!! Et son crâne allait exploser s'il continuait à réfléchir aussi intensément !!!!  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux Fondateurs pour mériter ça ?!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Retour dans la Chambre de Gryffondor **  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant une minute, puis, d'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à ranger la pièce, en commençant par réparer les divers bibelots cassés, empiler les vêtements éparpillés de partout, et classer les différents livres, qui traînaient sur le sol, à moitié écartelés, par langues ( Grec, Babylonien ancien, Anglais, Russe, Chinois, Japonais, Latin Classique. . . ), dans l'ordre alphabétique ce qui fut la cause d'un méli-mélo mémorable :  
  
_ C'est quoi cette lettre ?!  
  
_ C'est un dzêta, ça rentre dans la catégorie Grec ancien ! Juste entre le epsilon et le êta !  
  
_ D'accord ! Et ça ?! On dirait un M majuscule couché de travers !  
  
_ C'est un Sigma majuscule ! Toujours dans le Grec !  
  
_ Oh ! Et ça ?  
  
_ C'est un kanji japonais ! Ca veut dire : Nin. Tu devrais le mettre entre Ninjustsu, en bas, à tes pieds, et Ninja !  
  
_ Mais depuis quand tu sais lire cette langue ?!  
  
_ Je sais lire, mais j'y comprends rien ! C'est Lyra qui m'a forcé à apprendre l'alphabet !  
  
_ Attends. . . . . Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui lit tout ça ?!  
  
_ Bien sûr ! Et tu n'imagines pas le nombre de bouquins qu'elle peut terminer en une nuit ! Cette fille est un monstre dévoreur de lecture ! En plus, ces derniers temps, elle s'est mise en tête que la philosophie Chinoise et Japonaise était bien meilleure que celle Occidentale, et qu'il lui fallait donc se farcir toute la littérature d'Asie ! J'en ai marre des proverbes des samouraïs. . . Hey ! Je savais pas qu'il existait des livres sur Thany !  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils : Thany ? Mais qui était Thany, bon sang !?  
  
_ Ben, c'est Thanatos !  
  
Le blond se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il s'était exprimé à haute voix sans même s'en apercevoir, et il rougit doucement. Mais le fait de connaître le nom entier de cet homme ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à savoir de qui il s'agissait. . . Voyons. . . Thanatos. . . Thanatos. . . Ce n'était pas un nom très courant. . . Et il devait être assez célèbre pour qu'on ait écrit des ouvrages sur lui. . .  
  
_ Oh ! MDR !!!!! L'illustration !!!!!  
  
Le Serpentard ne résista pas et alla jeter un coup d'?il à la page du livre qui semblait tant amuser Potter. . .Ca devait vraiment être marrant, il en avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. . . Yerk ! Mais c'était quoi cette chose !?! On aurait dit une espèce de diable à la queue fourche, aux ailes en lambeaux, avec deux cornes disproportionnées sur la tête. . . Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette horreur !!!?  
  
_ Je crois pas que Thany apprécierait beaucoup !  
  
Et voilà que Potter repartait dans son délire. . .  
  
_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle à observer une caricature de démon stupide !  
  
Draco se sentit soudain projeté vers l'avant. Il se rééquilibra comme il put et se massa l'arrière du crâne : il ne l'avait pas loupé. . .  
  
_ Un peu de respect pour mon beau-frère, s'il te plait !  
  
La mâchoire du blond manqua d'aller embrasser le plancher. . . Beau- frère ?! Ce ''truc'' ?! Bon, alors, soit Lyra avait très mauvais goût, soit Harry se foutait de lui. . . Et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi la seconde solution lui paraissait la plus crédible. . .  
  
_ Draco ! Au lieu de rêvasser, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?  
  
Comme un automate, l'héritier des Malefoy se tourna vers le Gryffondor et regarda en quoi il avait besoin d'aide. . .  
  
**************************  
  
Pourquoi devait-il absolument placer ce paquet au dessus de cette armoire ?! Potter avait vraiment des idées tordues ! A moins que ce ne soit un contre-coup de l'alcool. . . Toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait actuellement sur un trampoline, à soulever un carton au moins aussi lourd que lui, aidé par son colocataire, pour le caser dans l'un des rares endroits inaccessible de la pièce . . . Le seul problème était la coordination dans les sauts. . .  
  
_ Fais gaffe à ton pied !  
  
_ Tu peux parler ! Qui m'a envoyé son coude dans la figure ?!  
  
_ J'y suis pour rien ! Si tu m'avais pas déséquilibré. . .  
  
Et avec ça, le carton semblait être doué d'une volonté propre : il refusait catégoriquement de se ranger dans l'espace qu'ils étaient parvenus à dégager. . .  
  
_ Ca peut pas continuer comme ça. . . A trois, on pousse !  
  
_ Okay ! Un. . .  
  
_ Deux.  
  
_ TROIS !  
  
Le paquet finit par rentrer à sa place sous les efforts conjugués du garçon à la cicatrice et de son compagnon, qui après s'être envolés, ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à subir le contre-coup de l'attraction terrestre. . .  
  
Le blond retomba le premier, suivi rapidement par Harry qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le rebond contre le trampoline fut assez dur : Draco repartit en direction du plafond tandis que le garçon à la cicatrice continuait à descendre. . . Le choc était inévitable. . .  
  
Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, bras et jambes emmêlés, se retrouvèrent à faire l'aller-retour entre le haut et le bas pendant un petit moment. . . A chaque fois que son corps se pressait contre celui de Draco, le Survivant devait se retenir de ne pas poser ses lèvres sur contre sa gorge pale. . . Self-control quand tu nous tiens. . . La rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues de l'autre étudiant ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. . . Self-control. . .  
  
Lorsqu'il se cogna la tête contre le front de Malefoy et que sa bouche atterrit tout près de son oreille, Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas en mordiller le lobe délicat. . . Self -control. . . Mais quand les rebonds cessèrent enfin, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de celui qu'il aimait où brillait une petite lueur d'amusement, et son esprit lui parut soudain déconnecté de son corps. . . Et Merde pour le Self- control !  
  
Calmement, voulant éviter d'effrayer le blond, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et fut surpris de constater à quel point ils étaient doux. . .Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans une caresse sensuelle : à peine un léger effleurement qui permettrait à son partenaire de comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. . .  
  
CLIC   
  
Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux attachés en queue basse, habillée uniquement de sous vêtements noirs et d'un débardeur blanc, ainsi que d'une chaussette noire, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses lunettes-appareil photo à la main. . .  
  
_ LYRA !!!!!  
  
La Survivante leur offrit une oeillade amusée et enleva l'un des verres des lunettes qui se transforma immédiatement en un petit clavier tandis que l'autre faisait office d'écran. Un sourire aux lèvres, la femme du Dieu des Enfers ne put s'empêcher de commenter la légende du négatif en même temps qu'elle le tapait:  
  
_ Le premier baiser des tourtereaux. . . Kawaï !  
  
La réaction des dits-tourtereaux ne se fit pas attendre : Draco rougit violemment et essaya de nier avec toute la véhémence possible et imaginable, alors que Harry se jetait sur sa s?ur, soit pour l'étriper, soit pour récupérer la pellicule photo, sous le regard intrigué de Reyel et Shina qui se demandaient pourquoi leurs maîtres s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens dans la pièce. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre des Secrets, une demi-heure plus tard **  
  
Les deux fondateurs furent assez surpris de voir débouler, par le toboggan, leurs uniques élèves occupés se chamailler ''joyeusement''.  
  
_ Tu mets Draco mal à l'aise !  
  
_ Si ça le décoince un peu, je m'en fous ! A ce train là, vous serez pas passés à l'acte avant la fin de l'année !  
  
_Ca te concerne en rien ! Je te dis qu'il est hors de question que tu fasses développer ces photos !  
  
_ Et moi, je peux t'assurer que je connais un Gryffondor qui serait certainement ravi de le faire. . . Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah, oui. . . Colin ! C'est ça ?!  
  
_ Ose faire ça et je te jure que. . .  
  
Sentant la situation s'envenimer, Salazar préféra intervenir avant d'avoir droit à un duel en règle sous ses yeux. Godric, lui, avait l'air de se moquer éperdument de la présence des jumeaux, et il était sûr que si les enfants s'étaient mis à se bombarder à coups de sortilèges, cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid.  
  
_ Allons, allons ! Calmez vous !  
  
Les deux Potter pivotèrent et lui répondirent dans un même ensemble, tout en dardant sur lui leurs regards furieux :  
  
_ NAN MAIS TU VOIS PAS QU'ON DISCUTE !!!!!!!  
  
Le fantôme recula d'un bond, et flotta à toute vitesse se cacher derrière son confrère qui paraissait être sorti de sa torpeur suite au hurlement de leurs héritiers. Les jeunes sorciers continuaient à se disputer comme si de rien n'était, n'accordant aucune attention aux ectoplasmes qui se mirent d'accord sans même dire un mot : les gamins ne voulaient pas les écouter. . . Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils ne pourraient pas venir se plaindre de ce qui allait leur arriver !  
  
Le Maître du Basilic se rendit derrière sa statue et en rapporta une petite boite noire dont le couvercle était fermé. Sans prononcer une parole, il le posa sur le dallage de marbre et Gryffondor l'ouvrit avec précaution. . .Une pierre ronde aux reflets or-argentés changeants et parcourue d'éclairs verts, apparut, élégamment disposée dans l'écrin d'ébène au fond de velours noir. Les deux esprits se tournèrent vers les étudiants qui n'avaient toujours rien remarqué et incantèrent en même temps.  
  
_ Versus Espiritu Corpoream !  
  
Une lueur blanche envahit soudain la pièce, aveuglant tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. . .  
  
**************************  
  
Dans sa chambre, Draco Malefoy était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon, essayant, tant bien que mal, de lire un livre en attendant le retour des jumeaux. Mais c'était extrêmement difficile avec ses pensées en ébullition. . . Il se demandait comment il était désormais sensé devoir agir envers Harry : après tout, c'était un accident, non ?! Il n'y avait pas de quoi à lui en vouloir. . . Mais alors pourquoi il se sentait-il rougir en se rappelant la sensation de son corps appuyé sur le sien ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa bouche ?! Est ce que Potter était au courant que c'était son premier baiser ?!  
  
Il en était à ce point là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il sentit une gigantesque secousse faire trembler tout le château sur ses fondations. Il se dressa soudain, attentif au moindre bruit : jusqu'à présent, Poudlard n'avait jamais été atteint par un séisme, mais on ne savait jamais. . . Un terrible hurlement lui vrilla les oreilles :  
  
_ OH, PUTAIN !!!!!! LES CONS !!!!!!!!  
  
A suivre. . . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le blabla de l'autrice :  
  
PAAAARRRRDDDDDONNNNNNNN !!!!!! Je suis désolée pour le retard !!!! Excusez moi !!!!!!  
  
Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre intégralement à deux reprises ! Une fois parce que j'ai trouvé, après relecture, que c'était nul, et l'autre fois, parce que mon ordi a légèrement ''effacé'' certains de ses fichiers. . .  
  
Vous remarquerez également que ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent (pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qui l'avaient trouvé trop court ! ^_______^)  
  
Sinon, je vous laisse deviner en quoi consistait l'incantation des fondateurs :  
  
Le premier qui trouve se voit dédicacer le prochain chapitre (qui, je l'espère, sera bien écrit dans deux semaines !).  
  
Une petite review, SVP ?!  
  
Note de bas de page :  
  
[1] Soyez honnêtes : qui n'a jamais rêvé d'exploser son réveil à coups de marteau lorsqu'il sonne à cinq heures pour vous rendre au Lycée ?! Qui ?  
  
** Fixe le lecteur via l'ordinateur (sisi, je vous vois !!!) **  
  
Et ben, tout ceux qui lèvent la main ce sont des menteurs !!! 


	17. Recto Verso

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D, on y est presque !!! Et très bientôt du Séverus/Sirius/Rémus ( je sens que je vais me prendre la tête avec eux. . .), de l'hétéro aussi avec le couple Thanatos/Lyra, des cours spéciaux, des fondateurs complètement frappés (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans CE chapitre . . .), une philosophie qui en rendrait mon prof dingue. . . Tout compte fait, je me demande si je devrais pas lui faire lire cette fic, moi. . . Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier mes deux petits fauves ailés favoris, j'ai nommé : Shina et Reyel !!! ( Ce sont de vrais amours mais vous verriez l'état de la maison quand ils se font les griffes. . .)  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note :  
  
Un nouveau venu dans la fanfiction, Raziël Trepes m'a demandé l'autorisation de me piquer Lyra, allez lire sa fic : Harry Potter et l'héritier de Serpentard !  
  
Un énorme merci aux reviewers que j'aime et que j'adore !  
  
Dod : Je serai vraiment ravie que tu publies ma fic sur ton site ! Ca serait génial !!!! A quelle adresse je dois l'envoyer ?! Mais je crois que je n'aurai jamais la patience d'attendre que tu aies corrigé l'orthographe avant de le publier. . .  
  
Kalhana : Ma filleule vole ! Merveilleux !!! N'oublie pas de lui mettre une longe les premières semaines. . . Je te raconte même pas comment j'ai dû me débrouiller pour faire descendre Reyel du poteau électrique. . . Sinon, pour ce qui est des propositions, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : il va revenir Thanatos, dans un petit moment, mais il va revenir ! ^____^  
  
Mich' Loinvoyant : Je suis vraiment très contente que mes chapitres te plaisent autant ! Quand à l'attente entre chaque update, je sais que c'est pénible : moi aussi, je suis prête à attendre plusieurs mois la suite d'une histoire qui me plait. . .Sinon, tu as raison : la formule est bien du latin francisé, malgré le fait que j'ai pratiqué cette langue au Collège !  
  
Et bien ce chapitre ne sera dédié à personne puisque personne n'a trouvé à quoi servait l'invocation et la pierre : vous avez tous pensé que Harry se retrouverait dans le corps de Lyra et vice versa. . . En fait, c'est pas tout à fait ça, bien que ça y ressemble ! Les esprits se sont pas inversés, ce sont les corps qui ont changés !  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ** Lyrashin s'éloigne rapidement**  
  
Lecteurs : Hey ! Toi là !  
  
Lyrashin ** se retourne un petit sourire angoissé aux lèvres** : Oui ?!  
  
Lecteurs ** pas contents du tout** : Pourquoi ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant ? Soit avec près d'un mois de retard ?!  
  
Lyra ** grand sourire sadique ** : Oh ça. . . Allez voir la mini fic en bas de l'histoire vous comprendrez !  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 17 : Recto-Verso  
  
** Chambre des Secrets, 7 H 07 **  
  
_ JE VAIS LES TUER !!!!!  
  
_ NAN, MOI D'ABORD !!!!!  
  
Les deux fantômes des fondateurs regardaient avec stupéfaction le résultat de leur sortilège : ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient prévu. . . La pierre, dans son écrin, semblait être partagée entre diverses couleurs, formant un arc en ciel des plus aléatoires, alors qu'elle aurait due être divisée en deux sections égales bleue et rose. . . Mais l'important était surtout qu'elle ne soit pas brisée. . . sinon, cela aurait vraiment été catastrophique. . .  
  
_ Je me calme. . . Fiou. . . Zen. . . . . . . . . . . .Putain, vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer dans la minute ou je vous arrache les entrailles avant de vous pendre par les tripes, morts ou pas !  
  
Salazar fixa avec inquiétude le jeune homme aux yeux dorés flamboyants de rage qui se retenait avec difficulté de mettre sa menace à exécution dans la seconde : connaissant ses capacités, il/elle serait capable de le faire. . .Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Godric semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire. . . Bon, d'accord, la situation était comique, mais il valait vraiment mieux éviter de fâcher davantage leurs héritiers plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. . .  
  
Un ricanement échappa au Gryffondor, qui essayait vainement de se retenir depuis quelque minutes. . . Ricanement qui cessa immédiatement de rire en recevant une violente gifle de la part d'une fille au regard vert rayonnant de haine. . . Une très jolie jeune fille. . . habillée comme un garçon. . .  
  
-Ssssssssaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyyy !!!!! Je te conseille de parler immédiatement ou ça va réellement MAL finir !  
  
Serpentard revint sur le damoiseau qui fulminait littéralement. . . Oui, en effet, il devait vraiment s'expliquer sous peine de passer le reste de sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances !  
  
_ Lyra. . . Du calme, s'il te plait !  
  
BAM  
  
Aïe. . . Les murs de la pièce étaient vraiment très solides. . . Le spectre se releva tant bien que mal et observa avec crainte celle qui avait décidé qu'il serait son fondateur attitré : un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux tricolores et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, vêtu d'une mini-jupe et de collants, les poings serrés pour éviter de faire une bêtise sous l'effet de la colère. . .  
  
_ REPONDS OU JE TE CREVE !!!  
  
L'écho de son cri résonna un long moment dans la chambre, immobilisant son frère qui s'évertuait à régler son compte à son professeur particulier. . . Le Maître des serpents prit une respiration et commença à parler :  
  
_ Nous vous avions prévenu que vous devriez passer une épreuve. . . Eh bien, elle ne s'est pas vraiment passée comme prévu. . .  
  
Un ton douceâtre laissant présager des milliers de supplices d'un sadisme hors du commun le questionna :  
  
_ Et en quoi devait consister cette ** fameuse ** épreuve ?  
  
Le fantôme déglutit avec difficulté. . .  
  
_ Vous deviez vous transformer, toi en fille et ton frère en garçon, pendant une semaine afin de mieux connaître les faiblesses et les avantages de l'autre. . . La pierre de Sandrail devait agir de façon à ce que vous vous ressembliez toujours. . . Mais il semblerait que votre lien, tout aussi bien mental que sanguin, ait affecté la pierre ce qui a déstabilisé l'enchantement. . .  
  
Cette fois, le spectre sursauta en entendant une voix glaciale, voire polaire, en provenance directe du Harry/fille, lui commenter avec une irritation sous-jacente :  
  
_ Charmant. . . Et combien de temps sommes-nous sensés rester ainsi ?!  
  
Salazar déglutit avec difficulté : là était tout le problème. . .  
  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. . . Ca peut durer une semaine comme six mois. . . Mais la pierre cessera d'exister dans un an, le sort ne peut donc pas continuer plus longtemps. . .  
  
Le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un hurlement de rage ne retentisse dans tout le château :  
  
_ JE VAIS LES TUER !!!!!!  
  
Les deux spectres coururent, par réflexe, se cacher derrière l'une des statues de serpent, cherchant à échapper au cruel destin qui les attendait si le Harry/fille réussissait à leur mettre la main dessus. . . Une voix suave au timbre un peu plus grave que d'habitude se fit à son tour entendre :  
  
_ Harry, mon ange, je pense que tu n'as pas saisi toutes les subtilités de cette histoire. . .  
  
Le/la Gryffondor tourna la tête vers sa s?ur, un air interrogatif sur le visage. La démone, nouvellement démon, jeta un coup d'?il vers la cachette des fantômes qui sentirent soudain une sueur froide leur glisser dans le dos. . . Un murmure et une incantation plus tard, les deux responsables de l'accident se retrouvèrent pieds et poings liés devant les adolescents. . .  
  
_ Alors comme ça on voulait jouer avec nous, hein ?  
  
Salazar et Godric eurent du mal à déglutir devant le sourire sadique qu'affichait l'ancienne jeune fille. . .  
  
_ Harry, tu veux bien me tracer le pentacle s'il te plait ? Je dois absolument m'occuper de ces deux là. . .  
  
Le sorcier à la cicatrice répondit à sa jumelle par un sourire identique à celui que ferait un requin avant de dévorer sa proie[1] et il se saisit de la craie noire qu'elle lui tendait. . . Les fondateurs observèrent d'un air inquiet le ''garçon'' tracer des figures étranges sur le sol autour d'eux. . . Serpentard tenta tout de même d'intervenir :  
  
_ Euh. . . Lyra. . .  
  
_ La ferme Sally !!!! Je t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler alors tu fermes ta gueule !  
  
Harry se releva et s'épousseta vivement les mains.  
  
_ Pentacle OK, c'est quand tu veux !  
  
La femme du Dieu des Enfers sourit et, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle souleva les deux ectoplasmes dans les airs au centre des runes qui se mirent soudain à briller. . .  
  
_ Ecoutez moi bien maintenant vous deux ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fixe les règles !  
  
Elle laissa planer un silence pour permettre aux espèces d'imbéciles qui leur servaient de mentors d'imprimer ses paroles.  
  
_ Vous avez un mois, jour pour jour, pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter ce sort. Si au bout de ce délai vous n'avez toujours pas la solution, je vous jure que vous allez regretter d'être morts. . .  
  
Godric prit son légendaire courage à deux mains et la coupa d'une toute petite voix. . .  
  
_ Mais on a pas le matériel nécessaire, ni la documentation, ni la. . .  
  
_ PAAAARRRDDDOONNN ???!!!! J'ai entendu quoi là ?!  
  
_ Mais. . .  
  
_ Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TENNE !!!! ALORS TU DISAIS ?!  
  
_ Rien du tout Madame. . .  
  
_ Je préfère ça !  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire : la situation était assez hilarante. . . Lyra reprit la parole :  
  
_ Pour ce qui est des moyens de recherche, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'occupe de ça !  
  
Salazar eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. . . Le sourire qu'afficha la jeune fille ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. . .  
  
_ Je répète donc : vous avez un mois pour trouver une solution au problème que vous avez créé. Pour cela, je vous envoie dans un endroit où vous trouverez toute la documentation et le matériel nécessaire. . . La bibliothèque des Néréides, vous connaissez ? Non, hein ? Bon, et bien alors j'explique ! Il s'agit d'un charmant petit coin dans la partie Sud des Enfers. . . Que des livres et des livres à perte de vue. . . Un paradis pour Hermione. . .  
  
Son jumeau laissa échapper une petit ricanement. . . S'était presque trop facile d'imaginer la Miss Je-sais-tout là bas. . .  
  
_ Par contre, vous pouvez être sûrs que si vous n'avez pas trouvé, vous allez passer les pires moments de votre mort. . . Déjà que Thanatos va pas être content en apprenant la nouvelle. . . Mon pauvre chéri. . . Ca va faire une semaine que je suis partie. . .Il doit être frustré mon petit c?ur !  
  
Harry interrogea sa s?ur, intrigué :  
  
_ Comment tu peux être certaine qu'il ne va pas se défouler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Lyra eut un sourire énigmatique et regarda sa bague à son annulaire avant de répondre en riant.  
  
_ Tu connais les sortilèges de chasteté, Petit Frère ? Il empêche toute relation sexuelle hormis avec le lanceur du charme. . . Thany en a placé un sur moi et moi sur lui le jour de notre mariage. . .  
  
_ Et il va pas être content d'apprendre que sa petite femme est devenue un homme pendant son absence, c'est ça ?  
  
Cette fois, la Gryffondor éclata bruyamment d'un rire hystérique :  
  
_ Nan ! Il va pas être content parce que je suis devenue un mec et qu'il est pas là pour en profiter ! La dernière fois qu'on avait essayé une métamorphose, elle n'avait duré qu'une journée. . .  
  
Une grosse goutte de sueur coula dans le dos des fantômes tandis que le Survivant se prenait la tête entre les main en remerciant sa s?ur pour l'image mentale. . . L'attention de Lyra revint vers les deux spectres qui frémirent devant le regard que leur lançait leur héritière.  
  
_ Bon, revenons à nos moutons. . .  
  
Un poignard aiguisé apparut dans les airs et la jeune fille s'en servit pour s'entailler la paume de la main gauche, faisant tomber un fin filet de sang sur la lame ouvragée dont les glyphes commencèrent à briller, entrant en résonance avec les figures du pentacle à mesure que la substance rouge s'écoulait de la plaie. . .  
  
_ En ce jour, j'en appelle aux esprits séculaires.  
  
Mon nom est Lyra, Souveraine du royaume des Morts,  
  
Par le Sang qui coule dans mes veines,  
  
Par le Pouvoir de mon Epoux,  
  
Par l'Amour qui nous lie,  
  
Par l'Ordre que je donne,  
  
Que s'ouvre le Portail des Enfers.  
  
Les graphes du pentacle se déplacèrent, quittant peu à peu le centre du cercle au fur et à mesure que la sorcière prononçait l'incantation. Une spirale noire commença à se former, aspirant tout se qui se trouvait autour d'elle ; un vent violent se leva dans la pièce, mais les jumeaux restèrent bien droits, fermement campés sur leurs jambes alors que les fondateurs se sentaient aspirés par le vortex. Godric et Salazar crièrent lorsque leurs jambes ectoplasmiques traversèrent l'immense trou noir. . . Suivies de leurs tailles, de leur bras, et enfin de leurs têtes. . .  
  
Lyra baissa la main et, dans un fracas épouvantable qui fit à nouveau trembler la totalité du château, tout cessa dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles aveuglantes d'une blancheur immaculée.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre de Gryffondor, Nouveaux appartements des Potter **  
  
Draco se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit le phénix et les deux petits félins de ses colocataires débouler de leurs paniers pour se ruer vers le toboggan ascensionnel : les Gryffondors allaient bien ! Ils n'avaient pas été blessés par les secousses sismiques qui avaient chamboulé les murs du Collège. . .  
  
Shina et Reyel couraient, tout heureux de revoir leurs maîtres, mais, lorsque les jumeaux apparurent, la panthère stoppa net son élan : il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans leur odeur. . . Le bébé tigre imita sa s?ur et se mit à renifler le garçon qui lui servait de père adoptif, avant de reculer précipitamment.  
  
Ah ben ça ! Est ce que quelqu'un pouvait leur expliquer pourquoi son maître avait une odeur de fille ?! Les deux chatons échangèrent un regard perplexe. . . Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?!  
  
_ Shina, mon bébé ! Viens voir Maman. . .  
  
Le minuscule fauve remua un peu sur son derrière, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. . . Aux dernières nouvelles, sa Maman était une fille, pas un garçon !  
  
_ Shina, mon ange. . .  
  
La jeune panthère prit finalement sa décision et vint timidement se frotter contre les jambes de sa ''Maîtresse'' qui la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner un peu. . . Reyel ne tarda pas à faire la même chose et il se retrouva rapidement sur l'épaule du Survivant, à essayer de mordiller les plumes de Feiranoxia, confortablement installé sur la tête de son propriétaire. . .  
  
Le Serpentard regarda la scène, trop stupéfait pour réagir, tout en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas encore un de ses rêves bizarroïdes qui semblaient prendre un grand plaisir à le visiter depuis une semaine. . .  
  
_ Euh. . . Harry ?  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête et Draco croisa ses yeux aux iris vert émeraude. . .  
  
_ . . . . . . . . . Présente !  
  
Les jambes du blond manquèrent de le faire tomber à la renverse. . . Nom de Merlin qu'est ce que les jumeaux avaient encore pu trafiquer pour se retrouver dans un état pareil ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander avant que les deux adolescents ne reposent leurs animaux sur le sol et qu'Harry ne s'affale dans le canapé du salon en poussant un gémissement :  
  
_ Je HAIS les Fondateurs !!!!  
  
Sa s?ur - ou devait-il dire son frère ? - eut un bref sourire avant de déclarer d'une voix plus grave, mais pas désagréable à entendre pour autant :  
  
_ Petit Frère, tu connais ma philosophie ?  
  
Le Survivant dégagea un peu son visage de ses mains avant de demander confirmation :  
  
_ Si le monde te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde ?!  
  
_ Nan !  
  
_ Laquelle alors ?  
  
_ Quand la vengeance tu n'exerceras plus sur les coupables, c'est la glace à la vanille qui prendra. . . DOOOOBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!  
  
L'elfe de maison apparut soudain dans la pièce, ses grandes oreilles pointues dressées sur la tête, un bel uniforme bleu marine avec les initiales HL P. brodées d'un fil doré dessus, et son fameux chapeau cache- théière. . .  
  
_ Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter, Monsieur ?!  
  
Un gémissement étouffé s'éleva du coussin avec lequel Harry essayait vainement de se faire mourir par asphyxie, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. . .  
  
_ Deux grands bacs de crème glacée à la vanille avec deux petites cuillères à café, s'il te plait Dobby ! Oh et des pépites de chocolat d'en l'un d'entre eux, aussi !  
  
_ Oui, Monsieur, Dobby vous l'amène tout de suite !  
  
La créature disparut dans un claquement de doigts et revint, dix secondes plus tard, accompagné de Winky qui portait fièrement son propre uniforme bleu pâle, avec ce qui avait été demandé. Lyra prit les glaces et en jeta une sur le canapé, à côté de son frère, puis elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. . .  
  
Dans un même geste, les enfants Potter plongèrent leurs cuillères dans les bacs et les portèrent à leur bouche tout en poussant un soupir de concert : Hum. . . C'est que c'était drôlement bon les glaces !  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Appartements de Sirius Black, 8 H 03**  
  
Rémus avait beau prier silencieusement le ciel pour que cela n'arrive pas, il était évident que très bientôt le Professeur de Potions et l'animagus non-déclaré allaient finir par se réveiller ! Et lui, il ne pouvait toujours pas se dégager !  
  
Un grognement lui fit cesser tout mouvement. . . Non, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant !  
  
Le Loup-Garou se décida finalement à tourner la tête en direction des deux dormeurs, croisant le regard interloqué de l'ancien Mangemort qui se demandait sincèrement DE QUELLE FACON il avait bien pu se débrouiller pour tomber dans le lit de Lupin. . . Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de comment il y était arrivé. . . Alors. . . La visite dans la chambre que Dumbledore avait donné à l'évadé d'Azkaban. . . Le chien noir qui ruminait des pensées noires avec son ami tout en picolant gaiement de la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée. . . Potter qui débarquait dans la pièce et. . . Potter !!! Ce sale petit morveux avait osé l'enfermer ici !!! Et avec les deux autres en plus !!!  
  
Séverus Rogue fixa droit dans les yeux son collègue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui se sentit rougir sous le regard pénétrant. . . Seigneur, faîtes qu'il ne sache pas lire dans les pensées. . .  
  
Un bruit interrompit soudain le monologue intérieur des deux enseignants qui observèrent avec inquiétude ce que faisait l'animagus endormi. . . Black se tourna et se retourna dans son sommeil tout en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles avant qu'il ne saisisse la cape de Rémus qui traînait sur le sol pour en faire son doudou de remplacement. . .  
  
_Hnnnnnnn !!! James ! Fous moi la paix ! A veux encore dodo !  
  
Les anciens ennemis se regardèrent en même temps et un sourire incrédule apparut sur leurs lèvres en le voyant agir comme un sale gosse. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre du Lion **  
  
Lyra se dirigea résolument vers l'armoire de son frère : elle ne pouvait résolument pas rester dans cette tenue avec un corps de garçon !!! Et, quitte à être coincée dans une enveloppe masculine, autant la mettre convenablement en valeur, non ?  
  
D'un geste assuré, elle ouvrit le dressing personnel de Monsieur Harry Potter comme disait Winky et elle se figea : mais c'était presque vide !!!! A part les quelques vêtements qu'elle lui avait fait acheter sur le chemin de traverse, Harry n'avait pratiquement rien !!! Il fallait absolument remédier à cette situation !  
  
D'un petit mouvement du poignet, la jeune fille matérialisa une collection complète de pull (col en V, col rond, maille épaisse, maille fine, manches courtes, longues, mi-longues. . .), de tee-shirts, de jeans, de chemises, de pantalons, de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements. Elle élimina d'office les cravates de couleur pour n'en laisser que quelques noires : c'était vraiment beaucoup plus classe et c'était extrêmement pratique pour le tirer derrière elle comme une laisse. . .  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le placard avait tout de même meilleur mine. . . Ce n'était pas encore le grand luxe comme sa propre armoire qui regorgeait d'un arc en ciel de robes, de jupes et de manteaux. . . Mais c'était déjà nettement mieux !  
  
Elle choisit rapidement sa tenue, l'enfilant d'un petit claquement de doigts, puis se dirigea calmement vers le salon où son jumeau était toujours avachi dans le canapé à raconter à un Draco hilare ce qui leur était arrivé. . . Au moins cette mésaventure aurait servi à rendre le sourire au blondinet. . .  
  
_ Harry, mon c?ur !  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
Le Survivant sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécier la suggestion de sa s?ur. . .  
  
_ Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer la journée dans cette tenue ? Allez, venez avec moi jeune fille !!!  
  
Le visage de son frère pâlit soudainement alors que les rires du Serpentard redoublaient. Malefoy avait même du mal à respirer ! Il ne devait absolument pas rater ça : le relookage d'Harry Potter en fille par sa s?ur aînée. . .  
  
_ Tu. . . tu plaisantes ?  
  
_ Nan, viens ici Petit Frère ou je vais te chercher et je te ramène par la peau des fesses. . . Au choix !  
  
Maugréant et râlant, le garçon/fille finit par céder : contre sa jumelle, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner de toute façon. . . Et il se retrouva pris au piège de la terrible armoire de la chambre de la démone qui se posait à présent l'éternelle question de : Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui mettre ?  
  
_ Bon, procédons par ordre : robe ou pantalon ?  
  
Un éclat de rire retentit du côté du lit où s'était assis le blond qui manqua de peu d'en tomber. . . Harry rougit mais répondit tout de même assez vite :  
  
_ Pantalon !  
  
Il avait tout de même sa fierté ! Il n'allait pas se retrouver en robe, peu importe s'il avait un corps féminin !  
  
_ Hum. . . Moulant ?  
  
_ NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?!  
  
_ OK, va pour un taille basse. . .  
  
Draco ne tint plus, et, cette fois, il se cassa réellement la figure sur le plancher. . .  
  
_ Alors, pour le haut. . . tee-shirt informe, débardeur, ou sous-pull. . . réponds pas, ça c'est moi qui choisit !  
  
_ Mais. . .  
  
_ Tatatata ! Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Débardeur moulant un point c'est tout ! Déjà qu'on va nous confondre, faudrait pas que tu ruines mon image en plus !  
  
_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Tu as vu comment tu es habillée ?!  
  
_ Oh oui, et crois moi, ça va drôlement faire augmenter ta côte de popularité auprès des filles. . .Dommage qu'elles t'intéressent pas. . . Bah, ben, y a toujours les mecs, hein !  
  
_ LYYYYYYYYRRRRRAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
Draco ne rigolait plus du tout, caché derrière le lit, il avait tout entendu. . . Alors comme ça Potter était gay ?! Qui aurait cru que. . . Non, après l'épisode du trampoline, il ne fallait même plus se poser la question. . . Les joues du garçon rosirent à ce souvenir. . .  
  
Harry fonça sur sa s?ur avec l'intention visible de l'étrangler, mais la jeune ''fille'' s'écarta rapidement, pour le laisser s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs insondables de la terrible armoire. . .  
  
_ Et pour les sous-vêtements ?! Bon, balconnets pour le soutien-gorge, ça, c'est clair . . . Mais dans quelle matière ? Harry, tu supportes la dentelle ?!  
  
_ NAN !  
  
_ La soie alors ?  
  
_ Nan !  
  
_ Lycra ?  
  
_ Nan !  
  
_ Satin ?  
  
_ Nan !  
  
_ Coton ?  
  
_ Nan !  
  
_ Tu vas continuer encore longtemps comme ça ?!  
  
_ Vi !  
  
_Bon, alors. . .Dentelle !!! Et avec un ensemble haut et bas assorti s'il vous plait !!! Et avec des chaussettes à petits c?urs roses ! Niark. . .  
  
Draco était à nouveau plié de rire devant le visage défait de Harry : il était tout simplement désespéré !  
  
Lyra décrocha quelques cintres, retira les pantalons qu'il y avait dessus et les disposa sur le lit à côté de la foule de tee-shirts qui sortait directement du placard. . .  
  
_ Bon, alors, que je me rappelle. . . Où j'ai rangé la lingerie ? Ah, oui, je me souviens ! Harry, essayage !  
  
_ Quoi ? Tu comptes tout de même pas que j'essaye TOUT ça ?!  
  
_Bien sûr que si ! Allez, zou ! A poils !!! Euh. . . Draco, tu veux bien sortir ?!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre de Sirius Black, 10H 17 **  
  
_Parce que tu crois que c'était malin de laisser ton filleul se saouler ? Espèce d'abruti !!!  
  
_ Eh, tu peux parler toi !!! Qui est ce qui s'est laissé piéger par un gamin et qui a quand même fini bourré en fin de compte ? Crétin !!  
  
_ Enfin, Séverus, Sirius, calmez vous ! Ca ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état !  
  
_ Lupin, je t'ai demandé de t'en mêler ?!  
  
_ Hey ! Comment tu parles à Rémus, là ?!  
  
La serrure de la porte grinça, captant l'attention des trois hommes à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une petite main manucurée repoussa le battant et la jeune fille s'avança pour entrer. . .  
  
_ Lyra !!!  
  
L'adolescente était habillée d'un magnifique top noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, et d'un pantalon baggy taille basse qui révélait une taille fine à la peau blanche nacrée. Ses cheveux descendaient le long de son dos en torsades bouclées qui lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. . . Ses lèvres étaient rosées et ses yeux arboraient un maquillage discret. . . Séverus sut d'instinct qu'il y avait un problème : la Gryffondor était nettement plus exubérante et moins pudique. . .  
  
Sirius se jeta littéralement sur la Survivante :  
  
_ Où est passé mon filleul ? Où est Harry ?  
  
La jeune fille leva sur lui son regard vert émeraude scintillant de larmes et elle se précipita dans les bras de l'animagus qui lui servait de parrain. . .  
  
_ C'est moi !!!!  
  
Les trois sorciers sentirent que la journée allait être TRES longue. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Grande Salle, 10 H 24 **  
  
Alors que le petit déjeuner allait se terminer, les derniers élèves eurent la surprise de voir débouler dans la pièce un Harry Potter dans une tenue qui aurait presque fait rougir une statue. . . En un mot : moulant ! Il portait une chemise rouge cintrée à moitié ouverte qui dévoilait un torse musclé, un jeans noir dont le cuir semblait carrément soudé à ses fesses, et ses longs cheveux étaient noués en une tresse dont le balancier attirait forcément les regards. . . Et pas seulement ceux de la population féminine. . .  
  
Sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, le Gryffondor alla s'asseoir à sa table et se servit tranquillement un verre d'eau tout en ignorant les nombreuses tentatives d'engagement de conversation de ses condisciples. . . Une superbe chouette blanche comme neige descendit soudain du plafond pour venir se poser devant lui et lui tendre une missive cacheté du sceau de Gringotts.  
  
Dédaignant les interrogations des autres élèves, le garçon ouvrit sa lettre et commença à la parcourir des yeux :  
  
Le 17 Octobre  
  
A Gringotts  
  
Chers Monsieur et Miss Potter  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que vos placements dans l'industrie des Armements magiques du Ministère de la Magie vous ont déjà rapporté la somme considérable de 1228 gallions, 634 mornilles et 95 noises. Conformément à votre demande, la banque s'est chargée d'investir cet argent dans le Consortium des Affaires Etrangères, ce qui a, je dois vous l'avouer, grandement intrigué les diplomates de certains pays, en particulier ceux de l'Allemagne qui seraient réellement ravis s'ils pouvaient vous rencontrer.  
  
D'autre part, vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que nous avons découvert une dizaine de manoirs correspondant aux critères que vous demandiez, trois d'entre eux se trouvent en Ecosse et deux dans le Sud de l'Italie.  
  
Enfin, nous avons réussi à convaincre un professeur de Magie Artistique du Collège de Brisemarine de venir vous enseigner cette matière à Poudlard pour des cours particuliers. Il s'agit du Professeur Angèle Ray, une jeune femme diplômée depuis deux ans dont nous vous avons envoyé le dossier afin que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur elle. Elle sera logée dans un appartement à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que nous l'avions convenu. D'après son contrat, elle devrait arriver en Angleterre d'ici deux jours.  
  
Nous espérons que ces nouvelles vous satisferont.  
  
Veuillez agréer toutes nos salutations,  
  
Yen Mark  
  
Conseiller Bancaire de Gringotts  
  
Le Survivant leva des yeux dorés paniqués de la correspondance qu'il laissa tomber sur la table. . .  
  
_ On est pas dans la merde. . .  
  
A Suivre  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Et le chapitre 17 est terminé !!! Enfin !!!!  
  
Bon, alors, je crois que vous demandez tous pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps à l'écrire et à vous le poster, ne ? Et bien voilà la réponse. . .  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha du tas de bois amoncelé à laquelle était accrochée une silhouette tremblante. Souriant, elle se saisit d'une branche couverte de résine à l'extrémité, et l'alluma dans un murmure. . .  
  
Les yeux dorés scintillèrent sous la lumière des flammes puis perdirent leur éclat en se fixant sur la personne attachée au bûché à côté d'elle. . . Son cher et tendre professeur de Biologie. . .  
  
Dans une cage, non loin de là, étaient enfermés tous ses autres professeurs , excepté celui de mathématiques (je l'aime ce gars, me demandez pas pourquoi parce que c'est un vrai salaud parfois. . . ), qui pourraient recevoir le même sort que leur confrère. . .  
  
La jeune fille prit la parole :  
  
_Fanficteurs, fanficteuses, mes frères et mes s?urs, cet homme mérite une punition ! Oui mes amis, cet homme a commis un crime atroce ! Il a obligé une pauvre petite fanficteuse à travailler pendant toutes les vacances pour lui préparer un devoir magistral ! Il lui a collé un bac blanc la deuxième semaine après la rentrée, et, pire que tout, IL A PERDU SA COPIE !!!!!  
  
Bruits et chuchotements du côté du public. . .  
  
_ Je vous le dis, mes frères, cet homme mérite une punition ! Mais, puis que nous sommes en démocratie, je vous laisse une chance de lui sauver la vie. . .  
  
Elle approche la torche enflammée du bûché qu'elle a préalablement joyeusement arrosé d'essence. . .  
  
_ Alors ? J'allume ou j'allume pas ?!  
  
C'est vous qui décidez ! Reviews, SVP !!  
  
Les petits commentaires !  
  
[1] Mais si vous savez : avec plein de dents blanches et pointues. . . ^_______^ 


	18. Préparation balistique

Livre : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Slash H/D, on y est presque !!! Et très bientôt du Séverus/Sirius/Rémus ( je sens que je vais me prendre la tête avec eux. . .), de l'hétéro aussi avec le couple Thanatos/Lyra, des cours spéciaux, des fondateurs complètement frappés, une philosophie qui en rendrait mon prof dingue. . . Tout compte fait, je me demande si je devrais pas lui faire lire cette fic, moi. . . Démolissage en règle d'une Serdaigle très peu appréciée par l'auteur. . .Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier mes deux petits fauves ailés favoris, j'ai nommé : Shina et Reyel !!! ( Ce sont de vrais amours mais vous verriez l'état de la maison quand ils se font les griffes. . .)  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi mais Thanatos, Lyra, Reyel et Shina si ! Et si quelqu'un essaye de me les piquer sans mon autorisation ça va saigner !!!  
  
Note : Je tiens à dire un grand, un énorme, un gigantesque MERCI à Dod qui a acceptée d'être ma béta-lectrice attitrée ! ^____^  
  
Désolée Raziël. . . Je voulais pas écorcher ton nom, pardon ! T_T  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir écrit ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai préféré continuer ma traduction d'une fic gundam wing anglaise pour m'entraîner pour le bac blanc. D'autre part, j'ai décidé que je ne me limiterai plus à deux semaines pour écrire un chapitre (vu le nombre de fois où je le poste en retard et le bac qui approche, c'est compréhensible) mais je promets qu'ils seront plus longs et de qualité (style et grammaire).  
  
Sinon, une bonne nouvelle : l'épilogue de la fic est prêt et achevé. . .J'en ai rêvé pendant les vacances (rigolez pas, c'est vrai !). . . Le problème c'est qu'il faut que je comble l'espèce d'énorme espace qui reste au milieu. . .  
  
LES JUMEAUX DU DESTIN  
  
Chapitre 18 : Préparation balistique[1]  
  
_ Harry ? Harry, ça va ?  
  
Lyra laissa tomber sa lettre sur la table et ne répondit pas : des cours de Magie Artistique dans deux jours. . .Si Salazar et Godric avaient été encore en vie, elle les aurait sans doute tués sur le champ. . . Mais comment est ce qu'ils allaient faire, nom de Merlin ?! La Magie Artistique était extrêmement difficile à maîtriser - c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les collèges où on l'enseignait effectuaient une terrible sélection parmi leurs élèves – non seulement car c'était une forme vestigiale mystérieuse de la magie sans baguette, mais aussi parce que l'esprit et le corps devaient être en parfait accord afin de la pratiquer. En clair, la Magie Artistique était tout simplement une forme de danse surnaturelle et occulte qui nécessitait un contrôle absolu sur ses mouvements. . . Et, ni elle, ni Harry, n'étaient à l'aise dans leurs nouveaux corps. . .  
  
_ Harry, tu te sens bien ?  
  
Mais bon sang ! Hermione ne pouvait pas la lâcher ou quoi ?! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle lui aurait ri au nez en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas le Survivant. . . Franchement, quel dommage que son frère lui ait fait jurer qu'elle ne le révélerait à personne excepté leurs trois ''oncles'' !  
  
Avec un sourire crispé, la fille/garçon se tourna vers sa camarade de classe pour lui répondre.  
  
_ Oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
_Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air préoccupé. . .  
  
Et voilà que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, alias la Fouineuse, se mettait en tête de l'observer ! Non, mais où allait le Monde si son jumeau ne pouvait pas avoir de secrets sans que ses amis ne s'interrogent ? Ils ne connaissaient donc pas le sens du mot : intimité ?!  
  
_ Non, ce sont juste les nouvelles de ma lettre qui m'ont un peu étonné. . .  
  
Là ! Harry ne pourrait certainement pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour rester civile et polie avec ses collègues de Maison ! La preuve : elle avait réussi à avoir une conversation avec l'enquiquineuse de première sans l'envoyer paître !  
  
_ Oh ? Je peux la lire ?!  
  
Mais, putain !!! Où était donc cet abruti de Weasley quand on avait besoin de lui ? Qu'il vienne récupérer sa nana au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas la retrouver dispersée sur les murs !!! Elle, énervée ? Mais non. . . Juste levée du pied gauche !  
  
_Non.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils : pourquoi diable Harry refusait-il de lui laisser jeter un coup d'œil à sa lettre ? Avant, ils partageaient tout pourtant ! Ce n'était pas normal. . . Peut-être la nouvelle était-elle responsable de son brusque changement d'attitude. . .  
  
Un garçon de quatrième année. . . Crivey, si elle se souvenait bien. . . s'installa soudain à la droite de Lyra et tenta d'attirer l'attention de son héros favori :  
  
_ Dis Harry, tu es au courant pour le week-end prochain ?  
  
La jeune fille se retint de soupirer : non, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce vieux crétin de directeur avait encore bien pu inventer pour Halloween, et, pour dire vrai, elle s'en fichait comme de son premier hochet ! Mais bon, il fallait répondre. . .  
  
_ Non, Colin, je n'en sais rien !  
  
La joie de l'ancien adepte de la photographie fut visible, il allait pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à Harry Potter ! Son idole ! Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.  
  
_ Un bal est organisé dans la grande salle, et il est ouvert aux élèves à partir de la troisième année ! C'est chouette, hein ?!  
  
Oh, Merlin ! Un BAL ?????!!!!! Avec des chansons, des boissons (non alcoolisées dans cette école, bien sûr), des tenues de soirées débiles, des buffets d'une taille monumentale, et des. . . danseurs ?! Il ne voulait certainement pas parler de ça, non ?  
  
_ Alors, Harry ? Avec qui comptes tu voudrais tu y aller ?  
  
Pour l'instant, la seule chose que Lyra voulait c'était une poutre et une corde tressée bien solide. . . Elle devait tout de suite trouver son frère et lui expliquer la situation !  
  
_ Je n'en ai aucune idée Colin ! Excuse moi, je dois aller en cours !  
  
_ Mais Harry, on est samedi !!!  
  
Sans un mot, la Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle avant d'être accostée par un groupe de Serdaigles gloussantes et rougissantes. . . Finalement, booster la popularité et le sexe apeal de son jumeau n'avait pas que des avantages ! Une asiatique aux cheveux noirs lisses artificiellement bouclés s'approcha d'elle en roulant des hanches. . . Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ait une discussion avec Oncle Séverus à propos du maquillage à outrance. . .  
  
_ Salut Harry !  
  
Allez, encore une groupie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait à les attirer aujourd'hui ?! Entre le fanatique, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et la Chinoise pot- de-peinture, elle avait largement eu sa dose !  
  
_ Hem, je me demandais si. . . si tu voulais bien aller au bal avec moi ?  
  
Génial ! Et maintenant une invitation pour un rendez-vous galant ! En plus de ça, toutes les amies de la peinturlurée riaient stupidement en félicitant, de manière fort peu discrète, il fallait l'avouer, leur camarade d'avoir osé faire sa demande. . . Cho. . . C'était le nom de la fille en question. . . Etrange, pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ?  
  
_ J'ai bien réfléchi depuis la fin de l'année dernière. . . Tu as été si brave de ramener le corps de Cédric. . .  
  
Aaaaahhhhh !!!!! Alors c'était elle ! L'espèce de garce qui avait osé envoyer bouler son frère l'an passé ! Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle osait venir lui faire du charme ?! Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Lyra se dit qu'elle allait bien s'amuser en remettant cette pimbêche à sa vraie place. . . Vengeance !!!!  
  
_ Et puis, je. . .  
  
_ Tu pourrais pas la fermer un instant, non ?!  
  
Tous les bavardages de la Grande Salle se turent, chacun observant la scène qui avait lieu à l'entrée du réfectoire. Le groupe des Serdaigles semblait avoir de la peine à respirer, elles étaient interloquées par la brusque réplique du Survivant et légèrement sous le choc. Quant à leur Attrapeuse, elle restait tout simplement sans voix ! La Gryffondor décida d'enfoncer encore le clou. . .  
  
_ Franchement, tu croyais que j'allais accepter de t'accompagner à un bal stupide ?! Je préfèrerais être le cavalier de Crabe ou même de Goyle plutôt que le tien : eux, ils sont totalement inintéressants, mais, au moins, ils ont le mérite de le reconnaître, ce qui n'est pas ton cas !  
  
La Chinoise recula d'un pas sous le ton froid et complètement détaché avec lequel le vainqueur du Tournoi s'adressait à elle. . . Il n'avait même pas l'air concerné !  
  
_ Tu n'as donc aucun amour propre, Chang ?! Sitôt Digory décédé, tu te reportes sur son célèbre rival. . . Quelle magnifique preuve d'intelligence ! Je me demande bien ce qu'à pu voir le Choixpeau en toi pour te placer dans cette Maison. . .  
  
Toute la table des Serdaigles rougit de honte : il ne pouvaient pas nier ces paroles. . . Cho n'avait montré aucun signe de chagrin après la mort de leur condisciple de Poufsouffle. . . Cependant, le professeur Macgonagall ne paraissait guère apprécier le règlement de comptes public dans la Grande Salle. . .  
  
_ Monsieur Potter ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour insulte envers votre ca. . .  
  
_ Professeur, je vous suggère de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire si vous ne voulez pas finir le trimestre dans la peau d'un chihuahua rasé. . .  
  
Personne ne comprit ce à quoi faisait allusion le garçon, mais, en voyant l'enseignante la plus stricte de Poudlard devenir si pale qu'elle en rendait jaloux les fantômes, les élèves devinèrent qu'ils devait s'agir d'une menace très puissante. . . Délaissant le professeur de Métamorphose, Lyra se retourna vers l'asiatique pour achever sa victime :  
  
_ Maintenant, si tu voulais bien t'écarter de mon chemin, tu m'empêches de passer ! Oh, et, accessoirement, évite de pleurer : ça donnerait du travail supplémentaire aux elfes de maison !  
  
Puis, sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme contourna l'obstacle que représentait la Serdaigle immobile, quittant la salle, et, d'un geste du poignet, ordonna aux lourdes portes en chêne de se refermer.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre de Sirius Black, 10 H 48 **  
  
Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant : entre ses trois oncles surprotecteurs, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. . . D'un côté, Séverus Rogue essayait de se remémorer une potion qui serait capable de lui faire reprendre, ainsi qu'à sa sœur, une apparence normale, de l'autre, Rémus farfouillait dans ses étagères de livres sur tous les sortilèges divers et variés existants afin d'y retrouver le rituel auquel ils avaient été soumis pour en comprendre les différents effets. . . Et Sirius tentait, tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral en maudissant de tous les noms ce ''Crétin de Salazar Serpentard qui avait dû rouler Gryffondor pour leur jouer ce tour, oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! '' (retranscrit texto). . .  
  
Le garçon se massa les tempes : il était bon pour la plus belle migraine de sa vie – exceptée celle qu'il avait eu la veille à cause de l'alcool. . .  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, laissant apparaître un jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait, jusqu'à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, hormis pour la couleur des yeux. La mâchoire des Tontons attitrés faillit rejoindre le plancher : le Survivant transformé en fille passait encore, mais sa jumelle en garçon, ça en faisait trop d'un seul coup !  
  
Les sourcils de l'animagus se froncèrent : sa filleule avait des goûts réellement spéciaux, en matière de tenue vestimentaire, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça. . . Franchement, le pantalon était vraiment trop serré. . . Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre la taille au dessus ?  
  
Visiblement Lyra saisit ses pensées vu qu'elle lui lança un regard noir avant de déclarer d'un ton polaire :  
  
_ Avant que tu ne fasses la moindre remarque, Tonton Sirius, je suis non- pas majeure, mais vaccinée et mariée ! Et dis toi que mes vêtements ne sont certainement pas les plus osés de ma garde-robe. . . C'est presque un habit de nonne que je porte !  
  
La bouche du prisonnier d'Azkaban se referma dans un claquement sec sous les yeux amusés des deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Le damoiseau délaissa son parrain pour se retourner vers son frère qui patientait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle ait fini.  
  
_ Harry, mon angelot, j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi. . . En fait, non, trois nouvelles. . . Une bonne et deux mauvaises. Je commence par laquelle ?  
  
L'adolescent s'inquiéta : si sa sœur disait qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises nouvelles, ça devait sûrement être très désagréable pour son matricule. . . Il était obligé de répondre à la question ?  
  
_ Commence par la bonne ! On verra le reste ensuite. . .  
  
_ Okayyyyy !  
  
Lyra respira un bon coup puis se lança :  
  
_ Tu vas passer une soirée entière dans les bras de Draco dans moins de deux semaines. Content ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue étouffa un ricanement : cette Potter aurait définitivement dû être envoyée à Serpentard ! Elle avait l'art de présenter la situation sous différents angles pour en faire ressortir les bons aspects. . .  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux : il devait certainement avoir mal entendu !  
  
_ Tu peux me la refaire celle là ?!  
  
La démone lui offrit en retour un magnifique sourire et s'exécuta sans attendre :  
  
_ Tu vas passer toute une soirée dans les bras de Draco dans moins de deux semaines et ce sera devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle parce que – voici la mauvaise nouvelle numéro 1 – Dumbledore a eu la superbe idée d'organiser un bal pour Halloween et qu'il est clair que le blondinet est désigné d'office pour être ton cavalier !  
  
Rémus se mordit les lèvres devant la tête que faisait le Gryffondor : le garçon ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer !  
  
_ Et, à présent, voilà la mauvaise nouvelle numéro 2 : le professeur Ray arrivera bientôt à Poudlard donc nous commençons nos cours de Magie Artistique dans deux jours seulement et nous allons être obligés de les suivre dans nos corps inversés. . . Harry ? Tu survivras ou j'appelle Voldy pour te remettre d'aplomb ?  
  
Le jeune homme prit une grande, très grande, inspiration : Okayyyyy !!! Il connaissait le contexte maintenant !  
  
_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?!  
  
Lyra éclata de rire devant l'air désespéré qu'arborait son petit frère. . . Il ne restait plus qu'à l'achever. . .  
  
_ Vois le bon côté des choses : tu vas devoir faire ta déclaration à Draco en avance !  
  
le garçon releva un sourcil, sarcastique au possible :  
  
_ C'est sensé être positif ?  
  
_ OUI !!!! Vous finirez casés avant Noël !!! Et puis, avec ton nouveau corps, ça vous donnera l'occasion d'explorer d'autre possibilités anatomiquement irréalisables en théorie dans une relation entre deux hommes. . . Note à moi même : vous offrir une édition du Kama-Sutra, textes et images, intégrale pour les étrennes !  
  
_LYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA !!!!  
  
_ Ah, le cri de pucelle outragée. . . Ca faisait longtemps, tiens !  
  
Harry hésitait entre tuer sa jumelle sur le champ, en la torturant un peu pour la peine, ou sauter par la fenêtre pour abréger ses souffrances. . . Dilemme insoutenable. . . Quitte à choisir, autant prendre la première solution ! La seconde était encore réalisable ensuite. . . Le Survivant s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa sœur lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire du côté des trois adultes. . . Après tout, sa réaction était peut-être quelque peu disproportionnée. . . Il décida d'agir comme un sale gosse – Et Merlin savait combien il était fort à ce petit jeu ! - et tira la langue à tous le monde avant de se mettre à bouder. . .  
  
_ Harry, fais pas la tête, s'il te plait !  
  
_ Hn.  
  
_Harry !  
  
_ Hn.  
  
_Harry ?  
  
_Hn.  
  
_Petit Frère ?  
  
Le garçon retint un sourire : d'accord, il n'était pas le plus doué question répartie, mais il savait parfaitement comment inquiéter sa jumelle. . . Lyra n'avait vraiment pas l'air très à l'aise. . . Parfait ! Et maintenant, la fausse petite larme au coin de l'œil. . . A l'attaque !  
  
_ Tu ne rapportes que des informations désagréables ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !  
  
La jeune fille passa un bras autour de son cou, jouant nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux, pour lui murmurer un rapide « Pardon Petit Frère » à l'oreille et lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue. Relevant la tête, elle déclara, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux :  
  
_ J'ai démoli une certaine Cho Chang, devant l'école au complet, tout à l'heure, c'est un point positif ?!  
  
Harry sourit plus largement :  
  
_ Ca remet le compteur de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles à zéro !  
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent tranquillement de la pièce, bras dessus, bras dessous, en discutant de la future robe de bal du jouvenceau sous le regard amusé de leurs enseignants qui se promirent mentalement de faire la connaissance de cette nouvelle professeure[2] qui devaient bientôt arriver. Le maître des Potions remarqua alors un fait étrange : depuis le début de la discussion, Sirius n'avait pas pipé mot. . . Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. . . Rémus parut s'en apercevoir également et secoua légèrement l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard un peu voilé, avant d'articuler une question avec difficulté. . .  
  
_ Je. . . J'ai bien entendu ? Dans les bras de Draco ?  
  
Rogue et Lupin le fixèrent, abasourdis, avant de se regarder dans les yeux un instant leurs lèvres se retroussèrent dans un même mouvement. . . Et Poudlard se mit à résonner du rire des deux hommes. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
** Chambre de Gryffondor, 12 H 03 **  
  
Confortablement assis sur le canapé, Draco leva les yeux de son livre en entendant une porte se claquer. Prenant ses précautions, il glissa un marque-page dans son chapitre. . . Juste avant de recevoir une furie rouge et noire sur le dos, manquant d'aller embrasser la table basse sous le poids supplémentaire. . .  
  
_ DRACOOOOOOOO !!!!!  
  
_Lyra, laisse le respirer, tu l'étouffes !  
  
_Oh ? Désolée. . .  
  
La paire de bras qui l'enserrait relâcha sa gorge et le garçon put enfin aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Il toussa à deux ou trois reprises, se tenant le cou, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. . . Si les jumeaux Potter ne le tuaient pas par asphyxie, ce serait son infarctus qui le ferait. . .  
  
_Draco ! Tu étais au courant pour le bal d'Halloween ?!  
  
Huh ?! Un bal ? Quel bal ? Aaaaaahh !!! Elle voulait sans doute parler de la petite soirée que Dumbledore avait prévue dans deux semaines !  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire PLUS TÔT ?!  
  
Le blond recula un peu sur son fauteuil, préférant instaurer une distance de sécurité entre lui et son interlocutrice, en voyant l'air furibond de l'adolescent. . . Visiblement la jeune fille n'appréciait guère d'être prévenue au dernier moment. . .Mais franchement, elle avait encore du temps pour se préparer, et puis, dans ce corps de garçon, cela ne servait plus à grand-chose. . .  
  
_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. . .  
  
_ Pourquoi ?! Harry, dis moi que je rêve ! Et, à ton avis, tête de pioche, comment je vais l'habiller LUI ?  
  
Le lui en question était son jumeau qui se prenait une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains en pestant contre le manque de réserve de sa sœur. . .  
  
_ Harry, il va falloir que je te trouve une tenue de soirée convenable pour la fête. . . Je ne veux pas que tu brises ma réputation de bon goût vestimentaire ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te mettre ?!  
  
Sur ce, la démone se rua dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans son armoire, cherchant quelle sorte de robe irait le mieux : ample ou cintrée ? Rouge, Bleue ? Noire peut-être ?! Et les bijoux ?! Il faudrait absolument aller en acheter à Pré-Au-Lard : elle n'était pas très douée pour l'orfèvrerie. . . Et les chaussures ?! Et la coiffure ?  
  
Dans le salon, les deux garçons n'entendaient que des bribes du monologue intarissable de la jeune fille, mais cela suffisait à démoraliser complètement le brun qui affichait à présent un air de condamné à l'échafaud. . . Ou, en l'occurrence, à une visite de boutique et à une séance d'essayage intense avec sa jumelle. . . Draco sourit : il ne voulait pas manquer une scène pareille :  
  
_ Je compatis !  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire sarcastique en haussant un sourcil.  
  
_ On y croit tous !  
  
La voix de Lyra retentit depuis sa chambre :  
  
_ Y a pas de quoi compatir ! Tu vas subir le même traitement après ! Il faut absolument que vos vêtements soient assortis !  
  
Le Serpentard se leva d'un seul coup et hurla d'une voix hystérique :  
  
_ Quoi ?!!!!  
  
Le visage du Survivant avec des yeux dorés apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, pas inquiété pour un sous :  
  
_ Bah quoi ?! Je te l'avais pas dit ? Tu es réquisitionné pour être le cavalier d'Harry au bal ! Pas moyen de te défiler, et tu as intérêt à garder tes mains pour toi pendant la fête !  
  
L'héritier des Malefoy se rassit, ses joues atteignant des nuances de rouge insoupçonnées par la communauté sorcière. . . Il avait dû mal comprendre ce que Lyra sous entendait, non ?  
  
_ Par contre, si vous voulez tenter quelque chose après, ne vous gênez surtout pas, hein !  
  
_ LYYYRRRRAAAAAAA !!!!  
  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre, surpris d'avoir réagi avec une telle synchronisation. . . Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se rassirent en même temps, une magnifique couleur pivoine s'étalant sur les joues de Harry tandis que Draco arborait un fushia plus soutenu. . . Bizarrement, leurs chaussures semblaient être devenues l'objet le plus intéressant de la planète. . . Le rire clair de l'entremetteuse résonna pendant un long moment dans la pièce, renforçant leur teinte carmine. . . Finalement, elle devrait peut-être envisager de leur offrir le Kama-Sutra spécial un peu en avance sur la date qu'elle avait prévue. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé !  
  
Vos impressions ?! Des suggestions ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me le dire !  
  
ATTENTION:  
  
je dédie le prochain chapitre à celui qui devinera qui sera la cavalière (ou cavalier) de Lyra/Harry ! ( Lian, t'es interdite de vote : t'as accès à mon cahier-réponses ! )  
  
Encore merci à Dod pour sa correction !  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir ! Notes de l'auteur :  
  
[1] Le jeu de mots est volontaire ! Je trouvais ça plutôt amusant !  
  
[2] Je confirme l'orthographe ! C'est bien professeure avec un E à la fin : je tiens mes sources d'un document officiel de l'Education Nationale. . . N'empêche qu'ils auraient pu trouver plus joli que ça. . . 


End file.
